Secret Revealed
by jkirsch
Summary: Set after 'Wolfsbane,' explores what would have happened if Mads had done the unthinkable and decided to trust Shan with her secret early on, risking the wrath of Rhydian and her parents. When she reveals her wolfblood secret things do NOT go according to plan. - Maddian included of course. Comments are like shiny presents, always glad to get some. Hope you enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi wolfblood fans. This is a story about Maddy and Shannon's friendship with plenty of Maddian included too. I wanted to explore how things might have gone differently if Mads had changed her mind earlier in the story and decided to be completely honest with her best mate Shan - set just after the end of episode 'Wolfsbane' in season 1.**

 _Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 1_

Tom and Rhydian had left Shan's around midnight, so it was just me and Shan. The moonlight filtered through the clouds just so, like a friend winking at me, giving me the courage to say what gnawed at me heart. Shan's parents wouldn't be back 'til tomorrow so we had the whole place to ourselves.

The taste of thistles was mostly gone from me mouth, which was good because they tasted _horrible_. We sat on the downstairs sofa looking at some of our old friendship bracelets.

"Ugh. You had to make me this pink one," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

Shan smiled. "That's rose quartz in the center. You should learn to appreciate geology Mads. It's interesting to find out how all kinds of gemstones form. I could tell ya, if you've a mind to listen."

I sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind me ear. "I'll take your word for it. It's waaaay too late to talk geology. Riveting though, I'm sure." I smirked as she huffed at me, and then we both laughed.

This was the old Shan I had been missing. I hadn't seen her until recently, after Rhydian and I spent that harrowing day at the hospital on No Moon Day. Finally she was seeing me as her best mate from childhood instead of the 'werewolf.'

Somehow that didn't make this any easier for me. I was tired of lying to those closest to me. Shan and I had been mates since we were little kids. I sighed, looking away as I tried to gather up the courage to tell her.

"Mads, something wrong?" Shan's keen eyes didn't miss much. She knew something was bothering me, and now that the cat was out and about, it was no use pretending otherwise.

I shifted uneasily. My leg bumped hers, and I put my hand on her knee. "Shan, you know that your me best friend, right?"

Shan slowly nodded, no idea where I was going with this.

"And I never want to risk that. I never want to lose you," I added quickly. Me hands were starting to sweat. Suddenly it felt hot all around, and the shirt I was wearing stifled. Sweat seemed to be pooling magically in every conceivable spot. I bit my lip, trying not to panic.

"Mads, you're scaring me." Shan put her hand on mine. "Whatever could be the matter? You know you can tell me anything, I'll not judge ya."

I closed my eyes. _Yeah Shan, easier said than done when your best mate's a wolfblood._ Could she handle it? I mean I knew Shan, I loved Shan like a sister. But was Rhydian right? His words echoed in my head.

 _"_ _What if they can't handle it? It's not just your secret to keep, Maddy!"_ And yet…he didn't know Shan like I did. I…I couldn't keep her in the dark, not when she was starting to believe the lie that she was crazy, not when her parents might send her to some shrink.

I felt like I was standing between two walls and both were caving in. Did I tell Shan and feel like I was betraying Rhydian, risking everything, or did I keep the secret and feel like I was betraying her and maybe, just a little bit, betraying myself. After all, these were _my_ instincts telling me she could be trusted. This was my Shan we were talking about.

I'd taken too long to answer, and now Shan looked truly alarmed. "It can't be that bad. Is it something you did? What did you do? Please Mads, tell me!"

I blinked back tears, but rubbish, Shan had already seen the glistening in me eyes. She was too perceptive for her own good.

"I don't want to lose you," was all I could say again, choking back a sob. _Come on, Mads. Get it over with, just put it out there!_ My wolf tried to yank me back, but I wouldn't be stopped.

"Whatever it is, I promise you won't lose me," Shan said so innocently I almost wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"But I might," I said miserably. I burrowed my face against her shoulder and just put it out there, victory or death.

"Your parents were wrong. You weren't exactly right about werewolves, but you weren't far off either." Shan had grown really still and she didn't move as I kept going. "I'm a wolfblood, Shan. I can…I can change into a wolf."

The living room got very quiet. Only the crackle of the fire and a hooting owl let me know time was still passing.

I risked a glance up to see Shan looking at me in shock. Her eyes were huge, I'd never seen them any bigger. She stood up and backed away from me. My heart sank.

"You…but that can't be!" Shan whispered. "The test results. In the hospital. They were negative. The blood workup would have showed something."

I shook my head. "No, Shan. That was a No Moon Day. On those days wolfbloods are very weak. We don't, it doesn't show up in the blood right then. It was pure luck that we weren't found out, Shan."

"We?"

 _Uhoh. Oh no!_ I'd meant to only reveal my secret, and now I'd inadvertently revealed Rhydian's too. I nearly died inside. _Idiot!_

"Rhydian's a wolfblood too. That's one reason we sometimes go off into the forest together, just to run wild and let our wolves be free." I looked at Shan desperately, and she looked back at me as if I'd turned into a snake.

"If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny. I think you should leave, Maddy."

I stood up, fists clenched. "It isn't a joke!" I swiped at an errant tear. Bloody hell. "I'm trying to be honest with me best friend, is what this is!" I cried. I sat back on the sofa, covering my face with my hands. Rhydian had been right. This was a total disaster.

What was I going to do? How could I make her understand?

 **...**

 **That's all for now, more coming. Please comment or throw up some suggestions if you want to see an update. Rhydian is NOT going to be happy about Maddy revealing everything to Shan either. Sparks** ** _will_** **fly. I'll be doing shorter chapters than my usual and updating more often :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 2_

"You can change into a wolf? And Rhydian too?" Shan's voice trembled. I couldn't tell if she was scared of me or furious at how long I'd been lying to her.

"Yeah." I dropped my hands and looked up at her miserably.

"Prove it." She gestured at me, throwing her arm out abruptly. "Change."

I was stunned. As Shan stood there, looking coldly at me, I knew that anger was definitely part of the equation. Did she still think I was playing some cruel joke on her? I tried to calm myself so I could change properly.

"Here? Right now?" I asked, my voice sounding small even to me.

Shan adjusted her glasses before folding her arms resolutely. She looked at me with eyes more brittle than ice.

"Did I stutter? Yes. Go ahead Mads, show me your true colors."

 _Where's Shan, the Shan I thought I knew?_ I took a breath and tried to will out the wolf, but it eluded me. I felt as if me best friend was asking me to strip naked. I couldn't do it, not when she was looking at me like that. A new wave of panic pulled me under. I stood up from the sofa and backed up towards the door.

I felt the change start, but not smoothly. Normally when I changed, it felt so natural, so _right_. Not now. Now, the way Shan had been looking at me, I felt like a freak. I turned as my eyes turned, a wolf-out in progress. I fled out the front door, feet pounding on the sidewalk as the wolf howled in my head.

I heard Shan's receding yell.

"Maddy! Wait!" There was a note of regret that would have given me hope if it weren't already too late. My wolf was livid with me, and me emotions were hardly trustworthy. I wanted to lash out at something— _anything_. The wolf wanted to bury its pain and grief by going on the hunt.

So I settled for letting the wolf take me, transforming as I dashed through the wood behind Shan's house. The moonlight was ample to light the way even if me wolfy eyes weren't already attuned to the dark. I sucked in the cool, crisp air. As I ran me four legs churned under me and the crushing panic dulled to something manageable. The need to hunt faded, and the rodents in the wood were safe from me—at least for now.

I ran for who knew how long, not paying much attention to where I was going. Speed was all the wolf wanted, the wild _rush_ as I became this godlike shadow of fur and claws parting the underbrush up and over one hilltop at a time.

At last I came to a stop. I sniffed the air. A pleasant burning filled me lungs. The wolf was content for the time being.

"Maddy? Where are you? Please come back, Maddy! Maddy!" Shan's voice drifted to me like a lighthouse beacon on a dark shoreline. How…? She couldn't have kept up with me. Even Tom couldn't have, and Shan was no Tom. Slowly it dawned on me. My wolf had taken me in a circle. Maybe me wolf knew something subconsciously that I didn't.

I hesitated, sniffing the air again. Shan's scent was like a tug of alternate gravity, urging me back to the house. I _did_ want to go to her. I wanted her to accept me for who I really was—a wolfblood, but also still her Maddy. Still her best mate and the girl always looking out for her, just as she looked out for me. I howled, a forlorn cry that carried all me pain, as if I could just let the night take it all away.

I couldn't chance going back now though…the panic inside was still there, festering. If I went back, there was no telling what would happen. What if Shan got frightened seeing me wolf up close? I couldn't risk it, not with the emotions swirling through me, sending me from hot to cold and then right back to boiling over.

 _Shan…_ My heart felt a deep tear that wouldn't heal as I sniffed my way in the direction of home. I thought about slipping by the Vaughns' and going to Rhydian. His very scent would comfort me and take away the worst of the pain. I pictured his face, my Rhydian, and even that had such a calming effect. But after what I'd done, doing the exact thing he told me _not to do—_ I couldn't face him either! So instead I ran home at a brutal pace, exhausting me wolf so that when I finally arrived back at the house, panting and clearly beat, my parents would let me go straightaway to bed without asking any incriminating questions.

That night when I laid me head on me pillow it seemed that I'd only just blinked and it was already morning. My whole body ached, as if I'd been tossing and turning constantly in me sleep. I sat up, wincing as pain shot up me back and me left leg. Maybe I'd run myself a little too hard last night, even for a wolfblood.

The reality of what I'd done came crashing back to me again. _She knows Mads, and YOU told her. You betrayed Rhydian, and for what?_ I crept downstairs early, ate a quick breakfast, and ran to school instead of letting mam take me like she normally did. There would be questions later for sure, but at least this way I could put off the inevitable.

I was at school early, so I slipped out my key to the Dark Room and went inside. The lights were all off. I flipped them on, prepared to flop onto the worn-out sofa. Instead I froze. Sitting right there was Shan.

Shan must have seen the panic in me eyes all over again—that fear of being rejected. I stumbled back as tears filled me eyes. "Sorry Shan, I didn't know you were here. I'll just, I'll just go. Please don't tell anyone what I told you, will you at least—" I never got a chance to finish the sentence. She had already crossed the space between us quick as a pouncing cat. Her arms wrapped me up as she pulled me in for a hug that had unconditional love in every ounce of pressure. The girl squeezed me like the world's last teddy bear.

"Shan," I mumbled, awed by the gesture as she just hugged me even tighter. Over my shoulder I could hear the anguish in her words.

"I'm so sorry, Mads. I should have believed you straightaway. I should have been the supportive friend you wanted. Needed." She drew back and looked at me, and this time it was her turn to be all teary-eyed. "You laid yourself bare before me and what did I do? I treated you like rubbish, Mads, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

I swiped at a tear of me own and nodded, sniffling a bit as I hugged her right back.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back," Shan said wryly. "Mind you, that doesn't mean I'm not furious at you for lying to me." She pulled back and looked at me again. Her blue eyes weren't brittle ice anymore. They reminded me of melting snow. "You must know I have a million and three questions for ya."

I smiled ruefully, rolling my eyes. "Shan."

"And I expect answers to all of them," she said tartly, whipping out a finger which she wagged at me for emphasis. "But _for now_ I think we've come a long way, you telling me the truth at long last. I _knew_ I wasn't hallucinating, that day in chemistry lab when I saw your eyes turn yellow during the fire!" Her eyes got that greedy look as she turned her intellect towards the possibilities. I could see the scientist in her relishing the thought of studying and learning all about me wolfblood nature.

I wanted to groan. _Mads, you've created a monster._ The real monster on the moors wasn't me. It was Shan.

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed the twist in this chapter - next up we'll have some Rhydian-Maddy action with Tom and Maddy's parents coming into the mix. How will Rhydian react to Maddy's big reveal? Her parents? What about Tom? Lots of unresolved questions still…. So I'll try to update soon.**

 **More reviews can only help if you have some new ideas or just want to give a humble writer a nudge of encouragement. Thanks for reading! xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 3_

There we were in the darkroom. Not even 10 hours before, I had revealed my secret to Shan that I was a wolfblood. She had gone from disbelieving to furious to—well, now to think of it, she looked like a little kid who'd just found a treasure chest and was trying to figure out how to open it.

"I knew it!" she sighed again, marveling at me.

"Shan, I'm still me. I'm still the friend you've always known. _Just because ye know I'm a wolfblood doesn't mean ye have to treat me like a completely different person!_ I wanted to shout. I bit my lip as she just marveled some more.

Shan gave me another crushing hug. "I just knew it!"

"Knew what?"

My whole body seized up as Rhydian walked in. _How much had he heard?_ He just looked at us, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Woke up early, couldn't get back to sleep, so I came in early. When I saw the lights on in the darkroom I wanted to make sure no one had snuck in to mess with our stuff." He gave me and Shan a pointed look. "So why are _you_ are?"

I played it cool. "Girl-only stuff. No eavesdropping for you!" I shot back.

Rhydian shrugged. "Keep your little secrets then." He plopped on the frayed sofa cushions and sprawled out. I'm not sure why I did it…I told myself it was to distract Rhydian from wondering about what Shan and I had been up to, but maybe I was just feeling a pinch of mischief. All of a sudden I plopped onto his lap as if he were just another cushion.

"Hey!"

"What?" I giggled. "You're comfier than this ratty old thing." Shan smiled as Rhydian shoved me off of him and then started tickling me.

"Hey. Stop!" I cried, but me laughter drowned out me own protests until he had me breathless and squirming on the sofa.

Tom chose that moment to walk in—of course—creating a spell of awkwardness. Poor Tom….

"Hey guys. So…I see I'm missing all the fun, as usual."

Shan glided over to Tom and put an arm around his shoulders. "No worries, Tom. You didn't miss much." Shan tried to tickle Tom to join in the spirit, but Tom shoved her away with a frown. Tom ignored Shan's valiant efforts and tried to get my attention instead.

"Mads, you're still going to help me get ready for the English exam during lunch, yeah?"

I tried to wiggle out of Rhydian's grip as he tickled me neck. I giggled wildly, trying to wrench free, but the impossible wolfblood boy was too strong.

"Do you surrender?" Rhydian crowed.

"Yes!" I laughed. A flare of heat shot through me when his hand accidentally grazed my cheek. Finally he relented just long enough for me to spring clear of the sofa. I gave Tom a nod, my face probably bright red and flushed from Rhydian's tickle-attack.

As I slung me pack over me shoulder and walked towards the darkroom exit I noticed Shan's overexcited eyes still fixated on me. _Shan…please tone it down!_ At this rate Rhydian would know something was up. I tried to give her a warning look on the way out, but I doubted it had the desired impact.

The rest of the day managed to pass by without incident, and best of all, without Shan cornering me and asking any silly wolfblood questions. The rest of the week—now that was another story. Shan forced me to agree to go out into the woods with her Friday after school and show her me wolf form. She said that she wanted to record her observations, and I responded by narrowing me eyes at her and almost growling.

"Recordings are out, Shan. Over me dead body." She put up her hands.

"Audio only. I promise."

When I frowned at her, she huffed.

"Mads, even if someone were to find my audio recording it's not like it's damning evidence. They'll just assume it was some prank or hoax, yeah? It's not anything to worry about. Don't be so paranoid."

 _Easy for her to say_ I thought. I appreciated that Shan was embracing who I was in her own way, but it made me uneasy how little she seemed to realize how _serious_ the stakes were if something went amiss and the wrong people discovered what I was. There was a silver lining to all of it though too. Since revealing my secret to Shan, things _had_ changed between us. She was more affectionate with me. She would hug me more often, and she sat next to me instead of Tom whenever she could. Shan became glued to me a little like an admiring younger sister, although thankfully not as annoying.

During lunch we were now as matey as can be. Of course all of this didn't go unnoticed! As we were sitting at lunch on Friday, with Tom and Rhydian in line together to get food, me wolfblood hearing latched onto Tom's words, just barely picking them out from all the lunchroom chatter.

"Do you know what's going on with Mads and Shan?"

"What do you mean?"

Tom's tone turned exasperated. "Don't act like you don't see it, mate. Those two are acting weird. Shan and Mads are getting along better than I've seen in ages. It's…."

"I fail to see what there is to complain about," Rhydian said with wry amusement. "What, are you _jealous_?"

"What's there to be jealous of?" Tom grumbled. "Of course not! I just wish I knew what was going on. I'm happy for Mads, and for Shan. That rift between them earlier was so stupid…Shan thinking that Maddy was some kind of werewolf." I could hear the disbelief in Tom's voice, but his words still made me skin prickle.

Rhydian's follow-up took on a suddenly more interested tone. "Well, ever since the hospital Shan's put that theory to bed, yeah? She hasn't said anything to you, has she? About werewolves or stuff?"

The suspicion in Rhydian's voice had me heart thudding just a bit louder. I swallowed and tried to focus on something else.

Luckily sociology and history made the afternoon go quickly. Soon enough we all met up at Bernie's. I had one of Bernie's vanilla milkshakes and Shan had ordered a hot fudge sundae. Tom and Rhydian opted for burgers.

"So, what's the plan?" Rhydian asked, his gaze lingering on me a bit longer than usual. Ever since his tickle-attack in the darkroom he seemed a little more attentive towards me, though I told myself I was probably just imagining it.

"Plan?" Shan said. "Oh." She fidgeted, running a hand through her hair.

"Shan and I have plans," I said awkwardly. "I mean—"

"Let me guess," Rhydian butted in. "Girls-only stuff?"

I smirked at him. "Exactly."

He let it go at that. Once we were done eating, Shan and I said goodbye to Tom and Rhydian, then headed up into the woods. I had us take a roundabout route just to be extra cautious. Soon we were up in the hills, our jackets warding off the chilly breeze whenever the trees wouldn't. The trees had brightly colored leaves clinging on stubbornly with autumn in full swing. Birds chirped their inconsistent music and I caught the occasional scent of a squirrel rummaging around in the underbrush. The smell of pines and aspens, fresh earth…it all filled me nose and made me wolf stretch its legs, eager to be let out.

 _Not yet_ I urged me wolf. I wanted to get us just a bit farther from Stoneybridge and civilization. Shan was right beside me, practically bouncing up and down with each step. She took my hand, squeezing it with enthusiasm.

"Thank you."

I looked over at her. She must have read me baffled expression.

"For trusting me," she finished, giving my hand another squeeze.

We finally stopped near a cluster of evergreen trees along the side of a gully. The ground sloped away behind us the way we'd come. This place seemed secluded enough. I turned to Shan.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded eagerly, her whole face transformed with anticipation. She had her recorder ready, switched on. As I changed into my wolf it was so seamless, just as it should have been. I felt my body vanish and then ripple with newfound strength, four lean limbs and two sets of paws underneath me. My wolf sniffed the air happily, twirling in a triumphant circle as Shan babbled into her recorder and looked at me like I was her own wolfy goddess.

I bounded up to her, nudging her and then licking Shan's hand. She stroked my fur with her delicate fingers, kneeling down so that she could look at me dark brown coat and stare into me wolf's vivid eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Mads. You're amazing." For once, Shan had forgotten to babble into her recorder, setting it down just so she could be with me, one friend enjoying the moment with another. This was a side of Shan I wanted to see more often.

Then it came. A gust of wind, and with it a scent. A wolfblood scent—and one that was familiar but no less dangerous given the taboo Shan and I were violating. I whirled around, whining softly and making a gesture with my snout towards the fallen tree a few meters off.

Shan's eyes widened, but at least she seemed to pick up on me panic right away.

 _Hide. Quick!_ Before I knew it I saw Rhydian crest the rise and come to a sudden stop right in front of me. His eyes were bright and brimming with suspicion. My heart trembled as my mind raced for something to say that would prevent disaster….

 **A/N - I hope you liked the buildup on this one. The start of the next chapter is going to be VERY interesting. Rhydian's no dummy but Maddy might have a few tricks up her sleeve yet. I should have Ch. 4 posted soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 4_

Rhydian stood there and sniffed the air, his eyes blazing yellow. He had run here in human form, but that didn't mean his wolf wasn't prowling just below the surface.

I quickly changed back into me human form so we could talk.

"Rhydian."

"Maddy." We spoke at the same time. My tone pretended confusion whereas his sounded deadly. He must've felt me nervousness because his eyes only narrowed.

"Maddy, why are you wolfing out in the middle of the forest when you're supposed to be with Shan?" He peered around me, sniffing to pinpoint Shan's scent. He knew she was wasn't far. Panic hit me like ice-cold water poured down me back.

"Shan went on ahead to take some photos she wants to use in her new scrapbook. Me wolf was restless so I let her go on and told her I'd catch up. What's wrong with that?"

Rhydian snorted. "Don't play me for a fool, Mads. That's no reason to keep Tom and me away with all your 'girl-stuff' excuses." I could tell he was about to ask me the Question. I could effectively lie to Rhydian by omission but I couldn't really lie to him, not outright. If he asked whether I'd told Shan our secret, I knew I'd have to tell him the truth. I prepared for the worst, me heart battering me ribs wanting to get out.

"What are you on about?" a voice intruded before Rhydian could say anything more. Shan made a show of panting hard, as if she'd been walking a ways. While I'd been talking to Rhydian she'd been able to sneak a little more distance between us. Now she acted like she'd doubled back from her hike. She huffed and puffed as she put down her rucksack.

"Rhydian felt the need to check up on us."

"Why forever for?" Shan replied. She fixed Rhydian with a stare that put both me and the other wolfblood a bit off guard. _What are ye doing, Shan?_ She was up to something.

Rhydian frowned. "I think you know why I'm here, Shan. Is there something you and Mads want to tell me?" His face simmered with anger just waiting to be unleashed. I didn't want to be here when Rhydian found out the truth.

Shan fixed him with an impatient glare and threw up her hands. "Fine. You know what, Rhydian? If you absolutely have to know—" she paused, sighing as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders, "I can't believe I have to say this, but since you're being so nosy and obnoxious ye have only yourself to blame."

Rhydian looked confused as Shan lowered the boom.

"Mads really likes you, as in more than just _likes you_ , Rhydian. She wanted to figure out how best to tell ye about her feelings by talking to me about it. Since it's been ages and ages since we've had some quality time just the two of us, I agreed to go for a walk in the woods. Of course we didn't invite you and Tom, ye big idiot."

 _Shan!_

I turned bright red as Rhydian's mouth opened and shut. Words failed him.

What made Shan's 'lie' so effective was that it had that essential truth. Ever since that night Rhydian and I had spent on Lindisfarne during my first change, I had started to have feelings for him. After the night with the wolfsbane fiasco and me breaking to Tom that I _didn't_ have feelings for _him_ , I'd confirmed it. Rhydian mattered to me…a lot more than any other boy. When I saw Rhydian each morning my heart felt full and I caught myself staring at him, well, _just_ _because_. The way heat had snagged through me when he'd tickled me in the darkroom this week was damning proof.

My face felt hot as Rhydian's eyes widened, the blaze of yellow in them snuffed out.

"Mads is this true?" He raised his hand to my face. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned into his touch. I sighed as I felt his scent envelope me.

"Yes," I admitted, my voice so small and vulnerable. I hadn't been ready to tell him yet. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

I looked down, not able to look into his eyes, but he was having none of it. Rhydian gently slid his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"Mads…." His face was filled with—relief. Here he was prepared to be all furious at how I'd betrayed our secret to a human, and now…now Shan's ploy had saved him all that pain. That didn't make it right, and I knew that, a stab of guilt reminding me that somehow I'd have to find a way to come clean. But maybe it was good that he learned the truth about me feelings, jumbled up as they were.

"Do you…" He peered at me as if he'd catch a glimpse of me soul if he stared hard enough. "Do you…want to be my girlfriend?"

I was so embarrassed that pride made me counter with: "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He smirked at me. "No." He must've seen the immediate hurt on me face, because he hastily added. "Just kidding, Mads!"

I punched him in the arm—hard, for real.

"OW."

"You deserved it," I growled.

"Hey, so I did." He pulled me into his arms, burying his nose in my hair and taking a deep breath. I felt him smile against my forehead. "I could get used to this."

I felt so confused. Me heart was jumping up and down, twirling like a dancer and all-out euphoric. Yet I also needed to find a way to make the secret I'd told Shan not come between me and Rhydian. I had a good idea how to make that happen—yet that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

"Rhydian." I hugged him tight, letting his scent calm me pounding heart. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw this at you like this. I…."

"No. I'm glad you did." Rhydian stood back and stroked me shoulders, peering at me, his expression soft. "That's what I get for being a jerk, right? Barging in on you and Shan. It's okay." He grinned. "You like me, huh? A lot?" I could already see his ego inflating, and I groaned loudly.

"So how long have you had a huge crush on me? Be honest."

"It would have been a lot sooner if you weren't such a _huge_ jerk!" I punched him in the arm as he grinned and dodged out of the way before I could land a second blow. He slipped around and hugged me from behind.

"Put me down!" I shouted as Rhydian picked me up and twirled us in a circle with all his wolfblood might. Soon we were both dizzy and laughing, spinning out of control until he landed on his butt, me on top of him in a not-so-tidy heap. I rolled to his side as he put his arm around me. For a few moments we just looked up at the wooded canopy and the blue sky smiling down on us with unspoken approval.

"Are you two quite finished?" Shan's voice sounded one part annoyed, one part bored. She may have saved me bacon, but I was going to give that girl a firm talking-to.

I got distracted just then by a rustle of movement coming from the other side of the gully. Rhydian and I sat up. Shan looked startled.

"What now?" I groaned. When I saw the figures emerge across the way, I groaned again, only louder.

 _This just keeps getting better and better_.

 **A/N - So, my fellow wolfblood fans, Maddy's disaster is averted…for now. In the next chapter Rhydian discovers that he's made a big mistake of his own. It might just get their wolfblood secret spilled if he's not careful—and to people a lot less trustworthy than Shan. Next up we will also have some other familiar faces from Bradlington High, including a certain arch nemesis. Meanwhile the question remains, how well will Shan be able to keep Maddy's secret from Tom? How can Maddy come clean with Rhydian without risking their new relationship?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 5_

Of all the people to run into, here in the woods, the _last_ people I ever expected to see were Jimi and his two tag-alongs.

"Mads, are ye seeing what I'm seeing?" Shan whispered.

"Umm…I hope not."

Jimi and his two mates looked like rats shaping up to be roadkill. They had scrapes all over their faces and hands. Jimi looked the worse off, one eye already swelling. The nick on his left cheek and the bruise forming on the opposite weren't the best of beauty marks either.

"What are you looking at Welshie?"

Rhydian stood up with me and turned away in disgust. "C'mon guys, let's get out of here. Whatever Jimi and his sidekicks are up to, it doesn't concern us." He looked at Shan and me expectantly. He made a sharp motion with his chin. _Let's bail._

"Rhydian, wait." I stared back at Jimi. Curiosity had me rooted to the spot.

Jimi was studying the ground and his two mates had their hands in their pockets. The three of them looked so miserable. Part of me was just a pinch enjoying this, okay maybe even a little gleeful. There was no love lost between us. Like an itch I had to scratch though, well, me inquisitive nature got the best of me.

"Jimi, what do you want? Why exactly are you even out here?"

After a few seconds of his mates gently nudging him and doing all but begging him to speak, he finally glowered at me and opened his mouth.

"We, uh…ran into a couple football players from Baron's Mill in town. I gave them a hard time. They…well one thing led to another and these two muppets," Jimi frowned, slinging glares at Liam and Sam, "well, they ran off the second the bigger one took even _one_ menacing step in my direction."

Jimi shook his head with disgust. "We made it to the woods and kept running." His face turned red with shame. I tried to hold back my grin at the thought of it. It reminded me of the night Rhydian had fought off the wild wolfblood, the night I'd surprised Jimi and his tagalongs on the trail and taken the close-up photograph of them all screaming like babies.

I covered my mouth to hide the smile that spread wide across me face.

There was a long pause and then Jimi admitted in the most pained voice ever. "We may have gotten turned around as we were running through the woods. We heard voices and came this way thinking someone could...help us find our way back."

There it was, the infallible, always arrogant Jimi totally out of his element. Rhydian smirked.

"Sucks to be you then, eh mate? Enjoy your hike." Rhydian turned to go, snagging my hand in his.

I yanked back on his arm. "Rhydian, where ye think you're going?"

"You're not seriously thinking of helping these wankers?"

"They may be wankers, but they're _our_ wankers." I thought of the Baron's Mill guys who had roughed them up. My inner wolf bared its fangs and me eyes yellowed at the thought of what I'd do to _anyone_ beating on one of my classmates, even one as annoying as Jimi.

"Mads is right," Shan said. Together my best mate and I gave Rhydian a pair of looks that said _Don't mess with us_. He sighed.

"OK. Fine. We'll show them back to town. Happy?"

I gave Rhydian a peck on the cheek. "When you do the right thing? Always."

Jimi and his mates made some gagging sounds when they saw me give Rhydian that quick kiss. I ignored them and called over me shoulder. "You want our help or NOT?" That shut them up quick as a blink.

Rhydian and I walked hand in hand with Shan moving along on the other side. I took her hand too, and the three of us led the way. It felt a little strange now, holding Rhydian's hand. Before, when me and Rhydian were just friends it felt natural, I did it unconsciously.

Now? Now my hand seemed to sweat in his. My heart fluttered faster than it should have. Warmth tingled up the arm attached to my hand that Rhydian now clasped in his. The contrast was all the more jarring because my right hand holding onto Shan's didn't have any of those reactions. I felt a little like I'd been cut in two!

"I can't believe we're helping these twits."

"Rhydian!" I warned softly. "Behave yourself."

"What'll you give me if I do?" he countered, his crinkly eyes brimming with humor.

I played along. "I have a few ideas." I gave him a wicked smile that only a girlfriend can properly devise. I watched as me words tantalized him and purposefully ignored him after that. Luckily the gully formed a natural guide for us, so even with the distraction of Rhydian's presence I had no trouble charting our way. We followed it until we reached the rough footpath. From there we easily walked down the sun-dappled trail. Eventually we made it all the way back to town, stopping at the main road.

Rhydian nodded at Jimi. "You think you can find your way back from here?"

"Oh, shove off. Of course we can take it from here."

Just as I was ready to believe him, we saw two huge guys step out from around the nearest corner. One was almost a head taller than Rhydian, with long hair all in disarray. The other was Rhydian's height but his bones and muscles made it look like one of his ancestors had to have been an ox. Messy Hair and Ox Bones strutted over, their eyes glinting with—whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

"Did you think we'd forgotten you?" Messy Hair jeered at Jimi. Ox Bones flanked Jimi and his mates, flexing his arms and clenching his fists.

Ox Bones threw me, Shan, and Rhydian an irritated look. "You three can run along now. We don't have a problem with you."

"Yeah? Well maybe I have a problem with _you_ ," Rhydian grunted. I tensed up beside him.

Shan looked around nervously. "Rhydian, this isn't a good idea."

I saw the black veins coil up his wrists. He quickly shoved them behind his back as I gave him a glance of warning. _Rhydian!_

The uglier of the two Baron's Mill guys, Messy Hair, didn't seem fazed by Rhydian's challenge.

"You feel like sticking up for your little friends? Suits me fine. The more the merrier." Messy Hair took a few steps forward, his beefy arms swinging like pendulums made of solid rock. Either these two were just as tough as they looked or they were _very_ good at bluffing. I had me money on the first option.

"Leave them alone," I shouted. I snarled at the two bullies before I could even think what I was doing. Suddenly I was darting ahead, dodging as Ox Bones tried to grab me. That's when I spread me hands flat and smacked my palms full-force against his ears. I imagined the ringing in his ears with a feral grin as I felt an arm slip around me waist, dragging me back. Messy Hair was right on top of me.

Not for long though. Rhydian's fist connected with the brute's jaw using every ounce of wolfblood strength. It was a swing that would have made any boxer proud. Messy Hair toppled over like a bag of broken bits. Blackening veins snaked halfway up Rhydian's arm though, so I quickly covered it with my hands, darting a look at Jimi and his mates. I couldn't tell if the look of shock etched onto their faces was because of Rhydian felling the giant in a single blow or because they'd seen him start to turn!

Panic erupted in me chest and I was about to push Rhydian away from the fray. Ox Bones was coming towards us too quickly though. He'd recovered from my ear-smacking faster than expected. There was no way me or Rhydian could keep fighting without risking wolfing out right in front of Jimi and his mates….

" _What_ in the heavens is going on here?" Ox Bones froze as if Time itself had become an invisible person and bopped him on the head. I turned to see Mr. Jeffries striding towards us at a brisk pace. "Nobody move! That includes you, young man!" he added, his eyes zeroing in on Ox Bones. Ox Bones turned and fled.

Mr. Jeffries gave an exasperated sigh and began to run. "My joints aren't built for this," he lamented as he ran past. Glancing over his shoulder he added, "Stay there until I get back."

Messy Hair groaned and sat up just around the time Mr. Jeffries came back dragging Ox Bones by the ear.

"Rhydian, you can wait over there in front of Bernie's. I'll be with you shortly."

"But Sir, he didn't _do_ anything. He was just protecting us."

"You can join him, Maddy. Don't think I didn't witness your role in all this," Mr. Jeffries replied with steel in his voice. My heart sank as I walked over with Rhydian to mill about and await our fate. _This can't be happening._ _Here I try to do the right thing and stick up for a classmate, a dung pile of a classmate, but a classmate nonetheless, mind you…and this is the reward I get?_

I relaxed as Rhydian put his arms around me, nuzzling my hair aside until his lips brushed the nape of my neck. "It's not so bad. At least if we get detention, we'll have it together, right?"

Shan was walking over, sympathy in her eyes. "Are you guys all right?" I nodded, threading my fingers with Rhydian's.

"We're fine, Shan. Go home. I'll see you later." Shan nodded, clearly disappointed by the way this Friday afternoon had gone. Her wolfblood field research would have to wait. I smiled. _Serves her right._

"What are you so gleeful about?" Rhydian said, giving me the curious eye.

"Oh…nothing." I twisted in his grip and did the unexpected, the one thing he wasn't looking for. I grasped the back of his head and brought his lips down to mine. As I kissed him his eyes widened for just a heartbeat, then he went with it. His hands cupped my face, creating warmth that rippled along my jaw. My insides heated as he deepened the kiss. Before I knew what had happened, somehow Rhydian had me pressed up to the storefront, his body heat and his scent entrapping me like the only kind of blanket I would ever need….

Bernie poked his head out just as we were breaking the kiss, our breaths mingling as I fought to catch my breath. My lips still felt as if they'd touched something on fire.

"You two are going to have to do that somewhere else," Bernie grumbled.

My cheeks were flushed as I burrowed my face into Rhydian's chest. Rhydian tossed Bernie a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Sir. I promise we'll be no more trouble, honest to goodness." I took a gulp of air, concentrating on Rhydian's scent, his heartbeat, his very aura scrambling my senses. It scared me, now that my feelings for him were out in the open. Were we going too fast? Was this a train that would derail horribly, killing all aboard? _Way to be morbid, Mads. Calm yourself._ But how could I be calm? I'd never felt feelings this intensely before, not even for my parents. I loved my parents. Losing them would have been like suffering a bone-crushing blow. With Rhydian, though, it was like my very soul might shrivel up and just cease to exist if he were to vanish from my life. _No one should have that much power over another, should they?_ That was the question that plagued me as reality battered down the cocoon I'd set up among my thoughts.

I now heard the brisk, familiar footfalls of none other than the formidable Mr. Jeffries. He strode for us with the no-nonsense bearing of a drill sergeant.

 _Oh yay. Here we go…._ What imaginative punishment did he have planned for me and Rhydian?

 **A/N - I hope that chapter had a few surprises you didn't see coming. The next chapter will answer a few interesting questions, like how much did Mr. Jeffries really see when Rhydian almost leapt into wolf-mode? What will Rhydian and Maddy's punishment be for fighting? Mr. Jeffries' "punishment" might just lead to some unusual Maddian action….so read on soon to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey wolfblood peeps. Part of why I wrote this story is I think friendship is a fascinating topic. Those are so many different kinds of friendship, and with this story I wanted to explore Shan and Mads' relationship. This chapter develops that side of things a bit before we move towards Rhydian and Mads' climactic faceoff - you can guess over what ;) Ch. 7 will probably be up soon. I can't help myself sometimes when I'm "in the zone".**

 _Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 6_

Mr. Jeffries approached, arms crossed.

"I sense community service in your future."

"Mads didn't do anything. It was all me!" Rhydian protested.

Fighting the two thugs from Baron's Mill for Jimi's sake had just proved the old saying 'No good deed goes unpunished.' I sighed, ready to capitulate when Shan came up out of nowhere.

"Mr. Jeffries, I need to speak with you." My ginger-haired best mate had this iron resolve to her tone, and even Mr. Jeffries seemed tugged along by it.

"All right. You two," he said, his eyes pinning us, "don't move a muscle."

I felt Rhydian's hand entwine our fingers. He gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I don't regret it. Not any of it." He grinned at me.

I gave him a look. "What, are you daft? You don't regret helping Jimi and then getting bolloxed for our trouble? Did you _see_ how fast Jimi and his mates slipped away? So much for gratitude," I huffed, angrily swiping hair from me eyes.

Rhydian laughed. "You look adorable when you're angry." He pushed a stray hair over my ear and leaned down to kiss me again. I dodged.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't feel like kissing." Total lie. The truth was, now that the adrenaline in my system had drained, I was suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious.

Rhydian just smirked. "You know, you could look at the bright side to all this."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"The way I see it, community service with my girlfriend is a pretty sweet deal." He gave me that cheeky smile of his, the one that made his eyes practically sparkle. It was hard to resist that smile. Ugh. More like _impossible_.

"Can I kiss you now?" I shook my head adamantly.

"No. I'm no mood for—"

He didn't let me finish. He kissed me, just a caress of the lips that had my heart racing. I took a step back and glanced back just in time to see Bernie giving us the stink-eye.

I swiveled back to Rhydian as we both burst out laughing.

Bernie stomped out, wiping his grubby hands on his apron. "All right you two, you've been warned. Off with you!"

"Whoa, wait," I said, giving Bernie my most innocent and contrite expression. "What if we're paying customers?" I looked meaningfully towards the interior of the shop.

Bernie huffed with a grimace. "I 'spose. Come in then and place your order!" He shuffled back inside. Rhydian and me exchanged matching grins.

We took a seat near the window to soak up the sunshine, each of us sipping a cup of hot chocolate. Mine was piled high with whip cream. It was a teetering mountain of sugary decadence which I had to attack with me spoon until it stabilized. Then I took a deep gulp of the hot chocolate, not minding the slight burn as it made its way down me throat and warmed up my insides in a way that almost rivaled Rhydian's kiss. _Almost_.

Suddenly there he was again, our Mr. Jeffries. His professorial eyes narrowed at us as if he was weighing whether we'd be sent to Heaven or Hell. Shan stood by his side. She had a proud smile on her face.

"Is it true that you two were helping Jimi, Sam, and Liam?"

"Yes, Sir!" I piped up. "They were lost and we were just trying to guide them back. Those bullies from Baron's Mill attacked them earlier, Sir. I swear we weren't looking for trouble!"

Rhydian nodded. "If anything, blame me Sir. I didn't want to help them at first. Mads and Shan…they made us do the right thing."

Mr. Jeffries stroked his chin for a moment. "All right, then. No community service this time! But stay out of any more fist fights, Rhydian. You too, Maddy." He turned to leave, but suddenly swiveled back as he thought better of it.

"Rhydian, show me your right arm."

"Excuse me, Sir?" Rhydian yanked down his sleeve so it covered even his wrist. I felt him go rigid right beside me, so I slipped a hand under the table and gave his left hand a tight squeeze.

"I said show me your arm." Rhydian reluctantly obeyed as Mr. Jeffries pulled up the sleeve a little further and inspected the skin. "Tattoos are against the school dress code, Rhydian. You should already be aware of that." His expression changed to puzzlement as he couldn't find any trace of the black lines he'd seen from a distance. I held me breath.

Shan broke in.

"Mr. Jeffries, Rhydian doesn't have a tattoo. He did get his arm dirty on the hike though. Maybe that's what you're referring to?"

"Yeah. I washed it off," Rhydian added helpfully, grateful for Shan's assist. I just hoped he didn't start to ask himself _why_ Shan knew to assist in the first place.

Reluctantly Mr. Jeffries withdrew, still a bit perplexed. "Fine, then. Well don't forget what I said now. Just remember, nothing gets past me."

"Yes, Mr. Jeffries." I had to try extra hard not to roll me eyes.

Finally, when he'd left, Shan sat down beside me. I waved Bernie over.

"Can we have another hot chocolate, extra whip cream?" I linked my arm with Shan's. "A reward for the girl of the hour. Thanks Shan. Whatever you said to Jeffries…."

Shan shrugged. "The one advantage of being the studious, geeky weirdo who never gets into trouble and who everyone makes fun of is that you have credibility with the teachers. I thought I might as well use it. Back you guys up." Rhydian gave her a grateful nod and inside I was jumping up and down. _We need more of this. If I can get Shan and Rhydian getting along like this, maybe Rhydian won't mind that I spilled our secret._

 **Later that weekend…**

The weekend came just in time to give Shan the undivided time she'd been hankering for. She interrogated me about all things wolfblood-related as the two of us hung out at her parent's place Saturday night. She at least had the decency to bribe me with homemade apple pie. No Moon Day was approaching (Sunday) and it felt like my whole body was forgetting how to function. My lids were heavy and my mind prone to drifting.

She preserved our conversation on her recorder, then stuffed it away in the bottom drawer of her desk when I'd _finally_ satisfied her unquenchable curiosity.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I looked away, torn.

"Shan, I'm having second thoughts." I nodded towards the bottom drawer of her desk. "You know the truth. Can't that just be enough?" There was a pleading in me tone. I didn't want us to fight over this.

Shan bit her lip. "Mads, we've already talked about this." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I know Shan, but this is…ugh!" I groaned, my hands balling into fists. I was trembling a little, and I realized that now I wasn't pleading with her anymore. I was getting downright angry. "Look, you don't know what it's like, to not be normal. Not like this. Sometimes I dream, I wish and would give anything to be like you and Tom. Not to have this burden."

"It's a gift too," Shan reminded me, placing her hand on mine.

"That's not the point!" I realized my voice had gone up an octave. _Tone it down, Mads. Deep breaths._ "I'm already stressed out enough about being totally vulnerable to you on this, and what do you do? You try to take full advantage and you ask for more! Now I'm asking you as a mate, as my best mate, even if my worries aren't valid…even if they _are_ silly, can you see what this is doing to me, Shan?" I gestured at my face. Sometimes I got extra emotional near No Moon Day. My eyes were glistening and I hated it, but Shan needed to know that this wasn't something she could shrug off as 'Oh, silly Mads. She'll come around.'

Shan looked startled, like I'd smacked her in the face. She frowned, glanced away. The awkward moment filled her bedroom.

Softly, she said: "I hear what you're saying." She ventured a peek up so our eyes locked. "Tell you what," she leaned over, giving me a big hug, "no more recordings. I'm done with it. If you feel okay with it sometime down the line, maybe we'll do some more, but if you don't feel comfortable Mads, I won't push. I'm sorry you felt pushed. I get…." She sighed, her arms tightening around me as I rested my head on her shoulder and let out a huge breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"I get hasty and obsessed, Mads. That's my problem, not yours. I shouldn't have pressured you so much, especially after the courage you took to tell me your deep, dark secret." She said that last part playfully, disengaging the hug as she looked at me with love in her eyes. I blinked away the remnant of a tear and managed a smile.

"Thank you, Shan. You have no idea how good it is to hear those words."

"Mates watch each other's backs," she said proudly. She took me hands and pulled me off the bed. "Now in lieu of No Moon Day rushing up before we know it, and you looking like a shadow of your living self, I vote we do something lazy."

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

"How about a scary movie?" I assessed my muddled brain.

"I think I can handle that. Whatever film we pick, it had better be scary or I might just pass out."

Shan took my hand, pulling me through the doorway. "Oh come on, don't be a stick in the mud." Tugged along by Shan's infectious enthusiasm, I let her plop me on the sofa, set up the movie, and prepare us a range of tasty snacks. I sighed as she put the plate on my lap. Cheese and crackers, sandwiches with all the best trimmings. Shan had a generous heart that showed up in so many ways, and sometimes it was the simple things.

"Shan, you know I love you like a sister."

Shan nodded. "Of course. Who wouldn't?"

We both smiled as she teased me, but our levity got interrupted by the chime of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Shan frowned. Her parents weren't expected back for a few hours yet. Whoever it was, they were definitely _not_ part of tonight's plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hi there, so this chapter is my favorite one yet. I had a lot of fun writing it - always helps when it's based on a real life experience** **:)** **\- If you have a suggestion please review or just let me know if you liked it. As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

 _Secret Revealed_

 _Ch. 7_

"Let me go get that." Shan walked over to the door, opened it. Rhydian burst through the entry and halted in the middle of the living room.

I wasn't prepared for the fury on Rhydian's face. It took me breath away.

"Mads. Upstairs NOW. We need to talk."

His clothes looked disheveled like he'd run through the woods at top speed to get here. His eyes were liquid yellow with a touch of amber. I had never seen him so serious.

I got up, rearranging my joggers and t-shirt. I was embarrassed how awful I looked, what with the upcoming No Moon Day already starting to hit me. As I walked upstairs I heard him speak to Shan.

"Don't even think about interrupting us." I threw Shan a pleading look. _Don't abandon me!_ But she was clearly not willing to stand in front of the walking hurricane that was now Rhydian.

I walked into Shan's bedroom and Rhydian slammed the door shut behind us, locking it.

"Is it true?"

Rhydian's eyes weren't a vivid yellow anymore, but his posture was five kinds of frightening. I had to think quickly. _How do you defuse a bomb…an emotional one instead of a physical one?_ That was the unconventional thought that popped into my head.

"Is what true?"

"Did you tell Shan our secret?" He stormed into the room and crowded me up against the wall, his hands pushing flat on either side of my face as he leaned in, glaring. "Don't bother denying it. Remember Shan's convenient comment back at Bernie's when Jeffries asked about my 'tattoo'? Yeah, I put 2 and 2 together."

 _Not good, Mads._ If steam could come out of a person's ears, Rhydian would have made this whole room into a sauna. _Okay Mads…take emergency action. Do or die._ Even with Rhydian glaring at me I abruptly shrugged off my t-shirt and grasped his arm. It startled him, not to mention distracting him.

"Mads, what are you—?" I put his hand along my neck and then I placed his other hand on my bare shoulder. His eyes slipped to my chest. I was only wearing my black bra. Where his hands touched heat singed me in ways that made me wish for more. I could tell he didn't mind _too_ much because he didn't snatch his hands away. He just let them sit there as if he relished the smoothness of me skin.

"Go ahead, Rhydian. I deserve it. Bite my head off." I gave him a defeated look, a tear sliding down both sides of me face. "I couldn't keep it from me best friend, Rhydian. I wasn't strong enough. If that's…if that's wrong, then I'm weak and wrong and stupid, and whatever else you want to call me. I suppose you might want to add 'traitor to her kind' to the list, yeah?"

Rhydian softened, his eyes conflicted as I saw the rage dim…go out like a crushed ember.

"Maddy." He cupped my face. A sudden desperate laugh stole from his lips. "Did you really just strip in front of me to try to ease my anger?"

"Yes. Is it working?" I gave him a pleading look. His one hand rubbed my shoulder while his other hand caressed the side of my neck.

"What do you think?" he rumbled. "I'm still furious at you."

"Mmmhmm," I purred as he kept rubbing. Stroking. I leaned into his touch. I angled my face sideways as his hand trailed up my neck towards my jaw. I turned just in time to kiss the palm of his hand. I saw his body relax the moment my lips touched his skin.

 _Don't stop now Mads!_

"You were irresponsible, telling Shan our secret," Rhydian insisted.

"I know. I'm very sorry, Rhydian." As I said the words I stepped forward and trailed kisses up his neck. His arms wrapped around me, his hands cupping my lower back as he pressed us together so closely.

"What am I going to do with you?" he growled.

"I…don't…know." Between each word I planted another kiss on his face, his neck, whatever I could get easy access to.

"What are we going to tell your parents?" The worry etched on his face had me concerned that I might lose him to panic. When I unhooked my bra he gasped.

"Mads!" He quickly made me re-attach the strap and then sat down on the bed, pulling me onto his lap. "Stop that. You're making it difficult to think."

I nodded slyly. "Kind of the point. If you can't think, you can't be mad at me." When I grinned at him, there it was _finally_ —a slow, reluctant smile that spread to his face too.

"Maddy Smith, you're absolutely impossible to deal with. You _do_ realize that."

I looked down, blushing.

"If you weren't my girlfriend I would have to punish you," he added. Hope surged in me chest. My heart did a graceful pirouette as I pressed my lips firmly to his.

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Don't thank me yet," he grumbled. "I am definitely going to tell your parents what you did. They have a right to know, Mads."

I went limp in his lap, looking at Rhydian like a disconsolate child who'd just been told they would never eat chocolate again. "They'll ground me for the next decade, Rhydian. You can't." A glint of mischief must have reflected in me eyes just then. "Besides, if you tell them about Shan I can tell them that you're my boyfriend."

By the way Rhydian suddenly licked his lips I could tell he wasn't quite prepared for my parents to know about our relationship. He gave me an edgy look. A canny grin stole over his face. "You're not serious."

"Try me."

He shrugged, sizing me up. "We seem to be at an impasse." He just kept staring at me though, stroking my hair. It made it hard to think. Now who was playing the physical-distraction trump card?

"You know what though?" he went on. "I think you know that the right thing to do is to be honest with your parents." His lips tugged upward. "And unlike me, I don't think the 'stripping naked' ploy is going to play all that well. They're a tougher crowd than I am."

I sighed, my eyes glazed over in pleasure as he kept caressing my hair. "Plus, if _you_ tell them it will go over better than if _I_ tell them." His blue eyes sparkled hopefully at me.

I stifled a moan as his hands slid down to the nape of my neck, rubbing away knots of tension. Burrowing into his chest, I said the one thing I told myself I'd never say.

"All right. I'll tell me parents." Ugh. They would ground me until I was 18 at this rate.

"That's my girl." He leaned over, kissing the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me.

Somehow knowing that Rhydian and I were going to be all right, that he would be there for me and that Shan would be there for me—well, that made all of it far less scary. Come the next morning I would face the music, tell Mam and Dad everything. Until then though….

I purred as Rhydian held me in his arms.

 **END OF PART 1  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't worry - Yes, there will be a Part 2 which will cover a few things like:**

 **1\. Maddy and Rhydian going out on their first real date (Allow me to give a shout out to Luckyduck22 for this idea… Oh the awkward situations and the possibilities!)**

 **2\. Emma and Daniel's reaction to Maddy bringing Shan into the pack**

 **3\. Poor Tom finding out the hard way about wolfbloods on Halloween.**

 **4\. Ceri trying to bring Rhydian back to the wild and reacting especially poorly when she thinks that Rhydian's draw to Maddy is the main thing standing in her way.**

 **5\. And that's just the tip of the iceberg…**

 **UNTIL THEN… if you crave some more Maddian check out my other story, Wolf Bond (set after S2 with Rhydian coming to find Maddy in Canada). I'm working on a Part 2 for that one as well.**

 **And just a final thank you to all you wolfblood readers and authors. You people are the best.**


	8. A New Scheme is Born

**Secret Revealed - PART 2**

 **Chapter 8 - A New Scheme is Born**

I should have been paying more attention. Between me and Rhydian's heightened wolfblood senses we had no excuse for what happened next. We were all cuddled up in Shan's bedroom, I was still savoring my victory at disarming Rhydian's anger about me telling Shan our secret. Rhydian's hands cupped my shoulders. I sniffed at his scent like a drug I could never go without as his hands rubbed my arms, lulling me into blissful distraction. _We haven't even started officially dating, and I already have him wrapped around my little finger_. Yep, I could get used to this.

"And what do you two think you're _doing_!?" Shan's face matched the heat in her tone. How had she snuck up on us? Me still being shirtless, my face had the chance to turn the same shade of red as Shan's hair till, with supernatural speed, Rhydian shoved me behind him on the bed. I peered over Rhydian's shoulder. I couldn't stop cringing.

"Are you two seriously all over each other in _my_ _bedroom?_ On _my bed?_ "

"I thought I told you we weren't to be disturbed," Rhydian bit back automatically, his protective wolf keen on wolfing out to safeguard his mate—i.e. _me_. I jumped into the fray before it could escalate any further.

"Shan, I'm so sorry. It's not what it looks like." _Well, it kind of is…._ "I've got good news though!"

"Good news? Are ye going to put your shirt back on? That would be _fantastic_ news." Shan growled almost like a wolfblood herself. She angled a hip and crossed her arms, eyebrows arched. I quickly did as she hinted, still beet-red thinking how me best mate had caught me and my boyfriend cuddling, me partially undressed. I felt extra guilty because Shan had just sacrificed for me, giving up her curiosity in wanting to study my wolfblood heritage, to ease my fears and keep my secret safe. And how had I repaid her? By making out with Rhydian. On. Her. Bed. Or that's how it _looked_ anyway, and for the moment that's what mattered….

Rhydian tried to take my hand to give me some comfort with physical touch, his wolf clearly still the boss of him. I was too rattled to accept it. I pulled away.

"Rhydian knows that you know—that you know about what we are," I muttered as I threw the tee over my head, yanking it down with forceful jerks. "The good news is that he's okay with it."

Shan eyed Rhydian like a honey badger not in the least impressed by a lion. "Is that so? And am I to be _grateful_ that Rhydian, the boy you've known for what, a matter of months, not even a year, has given his approval for you to trust me? Especially since you and I have been friends for how long, Mads? Since we were this small!" She put her hand at about kneecap level, staring down Rhydian like a she-wolf in training. If it were ever possible for flames to leap out of Shan's eyes, well, we were on the verge of finding out.

"Shan, please. We'll go if you want. Let's just call it a night? We'll see you in school tomorrow?" My voice petered out like a mouse tiptoeing on eggshells. _Please, please let cooler heads prevail._

My best mate sighed, chuckling to herself as the tension suddenly broke. The absurdity of the whole situation had finally declawed her outrage—almost. "Oh no, Maddy Smith. You're not getting out of this that easy. Rhydian, go downstairs. This is a temporarily girlfriends-only zone." She gave him a pointed stare to rival most alphas. Seeing that Shan's ire had cooled, I gave Rhydian a hopeful nod. _It's all right. She's not going to hurt me._

Rhydian rolled his eyes and swept past like a thundercloud, grumbling under his breath.

When we were alone Shan turned to me. Her eyes sparkled.

Meanwhile I tossed her a bewildered look.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"The least you can do is tell me. Is he a good kisser? Come on, Mads. Give up the goods."

"That's top secret. Besides, just now we weren't kissing."

"You…wait, _what_?" The outrage and disappointment in her voice made me giggle.

"He did stroke my hair," I offered. "And other areas…." Shan swatted me as I broke into a fresh fit of laughter. She walloped me with a pillow as I flew back on her bed, which only made the laughter worse. My sides were hurting by the time I could make myself stop, and by then Shan had laid out beside me, throwing an arm affectionately across my torso, squeezing me tight.

"Anger aside about you and Rhydian hijacking my bed, I'm proud of you Mads. These last few days you were finally honest with me _and_ you were honest about your feelings for Rhydian. I think I like this Maddy Smith very much. I hope to see more of her."

I turned onto my side, looking into Shan's eyes. The love there was boundless. The old cliché of her being like a sister to me just seemed so inadequate now. I thought of her as even more than that. It was as if she and I had lived other lives, and in each of those lives we'd somehow found each other. Almost like we'd been friends for as long as time itself.

Ugh, but that was when a depressing thought struck me like a palm to the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Shan skimmed a finger playfully down my nose.

"I'm not looking forward to telling me parents about you-know-what."

Shan scoffed. "They know I'll always be ready and willing to save your bacon, Mads. You shouldn't worry over it. If Rhydian trusts me enough, I'm even more certain that your mum and dad will. What you _should_ worry about is what they'll do once they find out you and Rhydian are dating!"

I smothered her mouth firmly with the palm of my hand. "You will _not_ say a word to them, is that clear Shannon Kelly?"

Her eyes smirked at me, and mine narrowed dangerously in reply until she put up both hands in surrender. Her muffled answer: "All right, all right! I promise."

My heart thudded more loudly than normal as I considered it. _How much should I tell my parents?_ The old saying, _What they don't know can't hurt them_ was starting to sound better and better, but no…I couldn't sustain that, and it wouldn't be a smart move anyway. Yet a new idea sprang to mind, one I knew Rhydian probably wouldn't fully support.

I snuggled closer to Shan and whispered.

"I need your help with something."

"Mads…why do you have that funny look in your eyes?"

"You know what they say?"

Shan frowned. "No Mads, I can't say that I do."

"You know how it's easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission?"

Shannon's eyes darted about. She adjusted her glasses just so, this adorable nervous tic that I loved about her. "Mads, are you about to ask me to help you do something illegal?"

"Nope. Even better." I grinned as I told her my plan, hoping to God that Rhydian couldn't hear.

 **A/N - I should have at least another chapter soon and more updates next week. Traveling to Florida for a few days, and then I'm looking forward to pushing ahead on Secret Revealed Part 2. As always, please leave a comment/review, suggestions or whatnot. Even short and sweet is better than nothing :) Thanks Wolfblood fans! xx**


	9. Unexpected Threats

**Chapter 9 - Unexpected Threats**

"What are you, some kind of freak?"

Today I had gotten to school early—too early. But what else could I do, I hadn't been able to sleep. I had pulled up a chair at the desk in the darkroom. Sorting photos usually eased my mind and the dim light of the darkroom always calmed it…until that accusing voice tore through my thoughts.

I spun around, shocked to find my classmate Liam slamming the door shut behind him.

"What did you say?" I bolted out of my seat as he advanced. He was like a giant compared to me. He towered over me and I should have been scared, but my inner wolf's fangs were gleaming. _Try something. Give me the excuse I need_ it whispered, hopeful with malice. I had to smother it, clenching my fists, praying I would be strong enough to keep it under wraps. His eyes narrowed. I had always viewed Liam as unattractive, but in this light he'd reached the far side of ugly.

"You heard me." He wrinkled his nose at me. "When you and your boyfriend were fighting those fools from Baron's Mill, I saw your arms. Your veins went blue, almost black-ish. You looked like some sort of freak." My brain scrambled, whirling, terrified. I ran a hand through my hair, tried not to hyperventilate. I had been so focused on preventing _Rhydian_ from wolfing out during the fight that I hadn't even been aware of my own wolf….

"I have a blood disorder, so what of it!" I snarled, improvising. "When I get really stressed sometimes my blood almost clots and it looks really weird, okay? Look, it's embarrassing. Me and Rhydian stuck up for you and your mates. Is this how you show gratitude?"

Liam had the good sense to blush a bit, and it gave me strength. "Don't you dare call me a freak or make me feel bad for helping you."

Liam's expression had turned to one of grudging respect shot through with a healthy dose of skepticism. "Blood disorder, huh?"

Liam wasn't the brightest. I prayed silently. _Please let him accept my answer. Please!_

When I looked away, pretending to be all embarrassed, the tall boy shrugged. "Fine, you want to keep your embarrassing little secret…all fine and good! Doesn't matter to me." He glared. "But no more fighting on my behalf. I don't need people saying that a girl fought when I didn't. You made me look bad, Maddy Smith, and that's help I don't need."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling. It was funny, this boy two heads taller than me telling me that _I_ had to stop fighting his battles for him. Once he'd left, I let out a gigantic burst of air from my lungs that I hadn't even known I had, pent up with too much tension. That was close, _too_ close. Worst of all, I hadn't asked the one question I still needed to know the answer to…had Jimi or Sam seen what Liam had? Hopefully, even if they had, Liam's gullibility would carry over….

My hands felt clammy and a headache thudded somewhere at the back of my skull. The spike of fear had thrown me out of sorts, and my body still hadn't recovered. I turned to pull out the chair and sit back down. When I did, though, I reached into my pocket for a pen. Instead, like the jittery, clumsy oaf I knew I could be, I managed to stab my hand with the pen as I sat down, cursing as I jerked my hand out like I'd been stung.

Blood oozed out of my palm. My hand was shaking.

Of course at that instant the damn darkroom door had to swing wide open yet again. Rhydian was there, like a clueless white knight, frowning as I stared down at my bleeding hand.

"Mads? What did you do to yourself?" He quickly pulled the first aid kit off the wall and yanked out some alcohol wipes and Band-Aids.

"It's nothing," I muttered. He slid the alcohol wipe across my hand as I gasped with the shooting pain.

"There, not so bad. Now hold still." He'd seen my hand shaking, and I hated that. I didn't like it when he saw me like _this_. I was an alpha, I was a wolfblood, not some weakling. Once he'd made sure the bleeding had eased, slapping the Band-Aid flush across the wound, Rhydian pulled up a chair beside me. Concern showed in every line of his face.

"Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost. There'll be plenty of time for that when we go to the castle tomorrow." _Tomorrow_. Halloween. Our first date—a top secret one, at that, with Shan helping make the arrangements.

I blew out another breath of air, rubbing a hand over my face. "No, it's fine. I'm fine, really," I tried. He didn't buy it though, not for half a heartbeat. He cupped one side of my face and brought his forehead to mine, drawing in a deep breath to capture my scent.

"Madeline, I smell fear. Talk to me."

I didn't want him wolfing out on Liam, but the way his eyes gave me that insistent look which just oozed the concern of a devoted boyfriend—ahhh, bollox. I was lost before I even knew what I was mumbling. So I told him everything, about Liam surprising me in the darkroom, about our not-so-friendly exchange.

Rhydian pulled me onto his lap, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'll talk to him. He and the others saw me fight, they know I'm not to be messed with, Mads. A little intimidation can go a long way…"

"No! That'll only make things worse." I swiped at a disobedient tear before it could slide too far. I should never have made us help Jimi and his mates that day in the forest. I had put our wolfblood secret in danger— _again_. "Look, don't say anything to him. It'll only make him suspicious if you make a big deal out of it, yeah? Don't say a word, just act like it doesn't matter. If he asks you, just give him the same line I did. Please Rhydian?"

Maybe it was seeing me on the verge of tears that convinced him to _not_ stress out his girlfriend any more than she already was. Slowly he gave me a nod. Then he crushed me in a firm hug, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"All right, Mads. We do it your way." His eyes crinkled as he pulled away to look at me. "Maybe next time when I say not to help Jimi and his lackeys, you'll agree with me, yeah?" He'd only intended to tease me and lighten the mood, but it had the opposite effect. Crushing guilt hit me like a hammer. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I took a shuddery gulp of air and glanced away.

"Hey, hey." He brushed the tears away and kissed me at the same time I began to sniffle. I coughed into his mouth, which didn't make it any better. If he minded, he didn't let it show, just kept kissing me until I stopped shuddering. Until I finally breathed at a steady pace, in and out, in and out, till my wolfblood heart and his seemed to match their rhythm as one.

Rhydian brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. "That was a stupid thing for me to say, wasn't it?"

I tried to give him the glimmer of a grin. "Rhydian, I just…I hate that sometimes I try to do what I think is the right thing, and it only gets us into trouble. I'm so headstrong that sometimes I think I let down me friends for the sake of what I think is right. I look back at what you were saying in the woods. You knew Jimi and his mates were bad news, like always. I should have listened to you, Rhydian. I'm sorry."

I blinked back the last vestige of tears as Rhydian shook his head at me.

"No, Maddy. Don't even think that." His smile lit up his whole face now, making it hard not to join in. "Your conscience and headstrong-ness is what I like about you. You stick to your guns. You don't mince words or actions when the time calls for it. It's one of the things I admire about you, so don't even think of changing it. That's an order."

I laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "You can't order me around. I'm your alpha."

Rhydian sighed, like I'd just blown all the wind out of his sails. "So you are, Maddy Smith. So you are." His lips found mine again, and suddenly alpha or no, I found it too much trouble to think, let alone give any commands. As I ran my hands through his hair all the anxiety in me seemed to just spill out and vanish. Instead my thoughts turned to tomorrow…to our first date, with Tom and Shan running interference for us. We were going on a day trip to somewhere I'd always dreamed about visiting.

To Stirling Castle.

 **A/N - So this chapter pretty much wrote itself this afternoon, just sort of flowed out my fingertips onto the keyboard. Yay. I'm excited about leaving on my trip to Florida but even happier I got another chapter finished before I have to go. I promise more updates soon, next week if not sooner. Until then have a good week and try not to wolf out ;)**

 **Oh, and by the way Stirling Castle is one of my favorite castles. It's going to be fun using some of my personal experience in the upcoming chapter... Has anyone else been? If so, you can send me a PM/comment with what you liked about it and I'll try to include it in the story.**


	10. Maddy and Rhydian's First Date Part 1

**Chapter 10 - Maddy and Rhydian's First Date - Part 1**

I was practically leaping up and down. My wolf fidgeted on every level of alertness, giddy for him to arrive.

 _Rhydian, where are you? Rhydian!_ It was so early that a thick mist still smothered the trees. The faintest shimmer of sunlight cast a stripe on the horizon. Birds made their riotous early-morning symphony as I thought about the day's plans. I was standing behind Shan's house, looking out onto a vast stretch of woods. The plan was simple. Shan's older cousin Myra was visiting during her break from uni, and she'd agreed to drive all of us—me, Rhydian, Shan, and Tom, to Stirling after breakfast this morning.

My parents had let me stay the night at Shan's, which was a major godsend. It meant that I hadn't had to hide my anticipation around them, which meant I still hadn't told them about me and Rhydian being a couple. Now, with the excruciating wait and Shan still fast asleep, I just couldn't get Shan's words out of my head as I thought about last night's stay-over.

 _"Mads, if you chew your lip any more it's going to be bloody."_

 _I threw my best mate a dirty look and groaned, putting my head between my hands. "I can't help it. I'm nervous about tomorrow."_

 _Shan paused the movie we'd been watching, Shaun of the Dead, and moved over from the other end of the sofa, wrapping an arm around me to give a commiserating squeeze._

 _"You've got nothing to be worried about. Once we get to Stirling Castle, you and Rhydian can go off on your own, explore the whole place to your heart's content and then go out to eat afterward, have time to explore the whole town! It'll be an amazing date, Mads. I know you'll have fun and Rhydian's so taken with you. What's not to like?"_

 _I rubbed a hand down my face, sighing. "Nothing. That's just it. Mentally I know that tomorrow should be amazing. I've always wanted to see the castle, so has Rhydian. No parents to worry about, no annoying classmates from school, no teachers, adults, whatnot. Any time I'm spending with Rhydian, that's all I need and all I want." I smiled ruefully, and Shan gave me that encouraging look which only a trusted girlfriend can._

 _"And yet…" she prodded, her chin lowering as she gave me this 'Out with it!' look._

 _I threw up my hands. "And yet, me feelings are all jumbled because I don't just want 'good' or 'amazing'. I want 'perfect'. That's what Rhydian deserves. That's how much I care about him. I want our first date to be that magical memory that he'll always have. That I'll have too."_

 _Shan bolted from the sofa, twirling as she chuckled. "Oh, Mads. If only the rest of the world could have YOUR kind of problems. You do realize how silly that sounds?"_

 _I readjusted my polar bear sleep shirt and the joggers I was wearing, grumbling something under my breath about unsupportive friends._

 _"I know, Shan. Logically, I know that wishing for some unattainable perfection like that is just dumb. It's setting up pressure we don't need either. As wolfbloods, we have enough of that just keeping our secret safe." I stood up, starting to pace, but Shan snagged my hands and trapped me in a hug._

 _"Maddy Smith, tomorrow you are going out on your first date with a boy who absolutely adores you. No matter WHAT happens, Mads, it will be a perfect date not because of the minutiae of what you do or what you see but because of how you feel towards Rhydian and Rhydian towards you." She smirked at me. "The boys' so smitten with you that I would bet all the cinnamon rolls in the universe that even if our van gets stuck in a ditch on the way to Stirling tomorrow and we end up having to sit for hours along the roadside, Rhydian will STILL be glad he's there because you're right beside him."_

 _I balked at Shan. "Don't joke about that. I love cinnamon rolls." Hopefully the universe hadn't taken Shan up on that bet._

I came back to the present, looking out as the mist rolled in over the dew-laden fields between me and the forest. Rhydian and I had decided to get an early start on the day, to let our wolves run wild and free before the long drive to Stirling. Plus, as Rhydian had pointed out, this could be our 'pre-date', which was doubly brilliant because it meant that somehow in my heart's muddled-up sense of logic, that meant that I _didn't_ need to feel nervous about this morning.

He was late though, and that was a pet peeve of mine. I stamped my feet in the crisp, autumn breeze. My breath fogged up the air as I blew into my hands and rubbed them furiously, displacing my annoyance. _Rhydian, come on!_

As if my thoughts had telepathically pulled him on some unseen leash, there he was! Rhydian loped out from the tree line. He was running hard, gasping when he came up short right in front of me. I went to hug him but he put his hand out, and that's when I saw it.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Mads." I saw real torment behind those eyes. _Oh God. What is it?_ Our first date wasn't exactly starting out on the right paw.

Rhydian pushed a hand through his hair and gave me a look that I'd never seen before. It was so vulnerable, and so…raw.

"On the way here this morning I ran into a wild wolfblood. Her name's Ceri. She…she told me she's my mum."

A jolt slammed into my heart, my mouth went completely dry, and my hands tingled. Thoughts of our trivial date went slipping away, like water down a drain. At a complete loss for words, I searched his face to see what he was feeling.

"Do you need to go? I mean if she's your mum you should talk to her, you should…" I let the words trail off, trying not to let the selfish anger at our ruined date discolor my tone. _Thanks Shan. Way to jinx us._ I looked awkwardly at a clump of grass between my shoes. "If you need to go to her, you should. She's your mum," I repeated. I gathered up the strength to do the right thing. Rhydian needed to do this or he'd have regrets, always wondering. I raised my eyes to meet Rhydian's and I took his hand. I ignored the welcome heat that shot past my elbow as our fingers entwined. I was just doing this to comfort him, I reminded myself. That was all. He _had_ to go and cancel coming with us today. He had more important things on his mind than going to see some silly castle.

"She tried to make me come with her. I told her off. I told her she was about a decade or so too late." Rhydian's blue eyes looked bleak, like a never-ending winter.

 _No_. No, no, no. "Rhydian, you can't just do that if she's your mum. You have to give her a chance. You don't know anything, not really—about what happened, about any of it. You have to give her a chance! Keep an open mind."

Rhydian's lips curled as his eyes distilled into this brooding, restless resentment. "No, Maddy. That's just it. I don't. I'm not interested in her excuses. After some of the other things she said to me…." He shook his head, as if trying to wrest out a fly that had flown into his ear.

"What things?" I took a step forward as he did the one thing I wasn't expecting. His arms wrapped me up tight and he picked me up, his lips finding mine. I barely had time to prepare for it, my hands gripping his shoulders for balance. He tasted of the cinnamon bun he'd probably snacked on during the run over from the Vaughns'. Rhydian's citrus-pine scent enveloped me like a second skin. I deepened the kiss on instinct, my tongue tussling with his as we just kissed and kissed, as if we were both feverish, like this was the last kiss we'd ever share. We stayed like that for not quite a minute before he put me down.

The anger on his face had vanished, replaced by a Zen-like calm, as if Rhydian had become the first wolfblood Dalai Lama.

"The nasty things she said…it doesn't matter. You're probably right, Mads. I should give her the chance to tell me her story. To find out what happened to me and to my family." His eyes turned resolute. "But I made it clear to her that I have things here in Stoneybridge that matter to me very much." His fingers gently caressed my knuckles as he pulled me back in for a chaste but no less meaningful kiss. "Now all of this will get sorted out, one way or another. Meanwhile two things I _do_ know. Stoneybridge is my home now, no matter what my new mum has to say about it. And second, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , is going to stop me from taking you out on our first date, Maddy Smith. Is that clear?"

I nodded at him, a stupid grin rearranging my face, my heart doing acrobatics that would have made most Olympic gymnasts jealous. The love I had for this boy had just grown like ten thousand flowers blooming all out once, tugging at me in a way that had me aching for what might come next. Even as he was going through something I couldn't even imagine with his long-lost mum, he was still thinking of me. I didn't deserve that kind of consideration, not when we'd only just started dating, did I?

"You're beautiful when you smile, Mads. You know that?" I blushed as he drew the back of his hand down my face, caressing my cheek. Then he took my hand in his.

"Come on. Are we going to do this or what?" The wicked grin on his face sent a thrill from my fingertips to my toes. We sprinted for the trees as the sun's tip cleared the horizon, and the second we were under cover of the canopy we let our wolves come roaring forth. My tawny-tinged fur brushed past a blur of foliage as I leapt over Rhydian and led him on a merry chase, his playful growl making me run faster and faster, ducking and weaving. We were two furry stones shot by some invisible slingshot, our wolves gliding through the forest as if the whole world were our hunting ground. I sniffed the air, redolent of the pines, cedars, aspens, birch trees, evergreens—all of it integrated into my wolf's senses, so seamless.

Being human might have been essential to who I was, but this was too. In some ways more so. This was a part of me that I could never live without. Wolfing out in the forest, running with these four powerful limbs churning the soil, feeling one with the earth as if every plant, every trickling stream or waterfall, was somehow part of my very blood. _And best of all, I have someone to share this with_. I looked back at Rhydian, hot on my tail and gaining. He growled in triumph as he rolled over me, sending me sliding into a nearby tree. I yelped playfully as he nuzzled me, pinning me with his bulkier wolf.

 _Got you. You're mine._ That was the wolf-speak I knew, and it was funny…how wolves could communicate some things far better than humans. I gave him a wolfy grin as he let me wiggle my way out, and then the chase was on again, my paws kicking up a rainbow's assortment of dead leaves as I leapt over the nearest ridge and loped headlong through a dense patch of pines. My wolf's heartbeat thudded hard, all my muscles awake and warm now despite the early morning chill. Rhydian plunged down the ridge behind me, growling a promise that I wouldn't stay free for long. He caught up to me nearly at the tree line before a huge, open field. He nipped at my flank and I returned the favor. We nuzzled each other, tails wagging as our heartrates slowly returned to normal.

I saw him stiffen at the same time as I heard it too. Human voices, and familiar ones at that. My wolf gave Rhydian's a look that said it all: _We are NOT going to help them or even talk to them, no matter what. I learned my lesson from last time._

As we changed back into our human forms, I put a finger to my lips. Rhydian nodded.

Liam's boastful voice carried to us as he stood with Sam and Jimi in the middle of the open field. I had forgotten that the vast forest behind Shan's family's land connected to Liam's, but it came back to me as I heard Liam talking. I instinctively strained to listen in because after the confrontation yesterday morning with Liam in the darkroom, well, he had been sending strange looks my way the rest of that day at school. Had he told Jimi and Sam about seeing my arms covered in blue-black veins? If so, had they believed a word he said? Why were they in the middle of a totally uninteresting field, for all intents and purposes the middle of nowhere?

Rhydian and I crept forward like two forest ninjas. I brushed strands of hair away from my ear to better listen, but I wasn't prepared for what I heard.

"I'm telling you, she's a werewolf."

"And I'm King Kong," Jimi laughed.

"Look, if you don't believe me…here, I have proof." Rhydian and I strained to see what he was holding up like a trophy. "After Maddy acted all weird when I confronted her about the blue veins shooting up and down her arms, I broke into her best mate's locker, just to rummage around and see if Shan might have a photograph of Maddy looking all messed up. I knew it was a long-shot, but you wouldn't believe what I found. This recorder." My heart stopped, I got dizzy. Panic made it hard to breathe.

"I listened to it, and in it you can hear Shannon Kelly describing Maddy turning into a wolf. Like she's taking notes, all clinical-like. I'm telling you she's a werewolf. Those veins I saw popping out on her arms, what else could it be except the sign of the change?"

I could hear the rapid thud of my heart galloping out of control as Sam's voice carried to me in the woods.

"You woke us both up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday morning and dragged us out here for _this_? Mate, if you call that proof you really have lost it." Jimi grunted his agreement before putting in his two cents' worth.

"Seriously, Liam. I don't know what you saw, Maddy's 'blue veins' or whatever. Maybe you secretly have a crush on her, this is just your sick way of showing it. You want to be some lame, monster-hunting nerd with no life, you can do it without us. Everyone knows Shan's completely obsessed with her 'beast of the moors' rubbish. She hasn't blabbed on about it recently, but that doesn't mean she's not still crazy-fixated on it. Maybe Shan and her little friends go out at night and roleplay out on the moors, humoring her ridiculous delusions." Jimi waved his hand at Liam as dismissively as anyone could. "Either way, I don't want any part of crazy. Werewolves? Get your head checked, mate. You want to join Shannon Kelly down the rabbit hole, be my guest, but you can go it alone as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, what he said," Sam chimed in, jerking a thumb in Jimi's direction.

"Wait!" Liam protested. "I've got more proof. That's why I brought you guys out here. In this very field someone found traces of a part-human, wolf-like skeleton. My dad's having someone come out to dig it up and analyze the bones on Monday. And get this—I found an old journal that shows my ancestors were werewolf hunters. This very skeleton has to be one of the monsters that my ancestors killed!"

The passion and excitement in Liam's voice made me sick. The idea that a fellow wolfblood had been brutally murdered a stone's throw away made me want to retch. But it made me furious too, and the anger was surging, soon to win out over all other emotions. _You were wrong, Shan. That recording was not 'harmless',_ I realized bitterly. It still did no good resenting her, not now, not when I needed to come up with a plan. The wolf was too enraged though, the more I thought about that dead wolfblood lying somewhere in Liam's field, its family never getting the sense of closure it deserved. I went to stand up as Rhydian caught my arm.

"Wait here. Let me handle this."

Suddenly it hit me, something that just might work. I surged to my feet.

"No, I'm coming with you."

 **A/N - That's all for Part 1 of Maddy and Rhydian's first date, and please let me know what you thought if you'd like. Things are not exactly going as planned, but don't worry - they will make it to Stirling Castle, one way or another, and get the chance to have that proper date. Of course not before a few other surprises/mishaps intervene. Maddy just might have a clever idea or two to put Liam in his place. I should have Part 2 of Maddy and Rhydian's first date posted by this Friday.**

 **Oh, and I have to give a few shout-outs:**

 **Bella minkas - Your kind words of encouragement helped me get this chapter out as soon as I did, so a thank-you is definitely in order :)**

 **Luckyduck22 - Kudos for correctly predicting that Shan's recording would indeed come back to bite Maddy in the bum.**

 **Grandemocha - Thanks for reminding me about the angle w/ Mads' parents - I'm planning some very fun and awkward situations for the big reveal when Dan and Emma discover Maddy and Rhydian's relationship is getting serious.**


	11. Maddy and Rhydian's First Date Part 2

**Chapter 11 - Maddy and Rhydian's First Date - Part 2**

As me and Rhydian sprinted across the field the expressions of shock on Liam, Jimi, and Sam's precious faces tempered my anxiety. Then the nerves resurged as I reminded myself of the stakes. Our wolfblood secret was now teetering on the edge of getting out, and though Shan was partly to blame, so was I.

 _Not helpful, Mads. Crying over spilled milk not going to solve your problem!_ I hushed the anger and guilt I was directing inward and refocused my energy on putting our plan into motion.

"Well, well, speak of the little imp and she appears," Jimi said, his tone indicating just how clever he thought himself.

Rhydian broke in with vehemence, his glare pinpointing Liam like a mirror directing a laser beam. "Maddy told me about you harassing her in the darkroom this morning. Shan knows you nicked her recorder too. We came to get it back, to set everything straight. If you spread any lies about Maddy…" Rhydian got up in Liam's face, his glacier-blue eyes colder than the bottom of an ocean. "What I did to that Baron's Mill lout isn't going to compare to what I'll do to you."

Liam tried to hold his ground as I realized now was the time to mitigate the tension.

"Look, all right…you want me to embarrass myself and show you what Liam was talking about?" I stared at Jimi and Sam, who shrugged pretending it was of no interest to them even as their eyes clearly shone with interest.

I rolled up my sleeves a bit, narrowing my focus completely on my wolf. I felt its spirit flowing in me, through me. I awakened it yet harnessed it in the same breath. It hurt, concentrating with this much precision, keeping my wolf barely on the surface and yet not poking above it, not even for a moment. It was a little like using eolas in that I had to stay so focused every single second. Unlike eolas, it made my wolf squirm and burn with pain everywhere inside me, like a person drinking when it goes down the wrong way and there's that split second trying to hold back the coughing fits that follow. With excruciating control I called out to my wolf, bringing a glimmer of darkening in the veins along my wrists.

Jimi and Sam looked down when it happened, fascinated but also a little disgusted. Liam too. With a slow, quiet exhale I tried not to shudder as I forced the wolf back to the recesses—hidden and dormant. The veins vanished back beneath my skin.

"It happens when I get really stressed." I shot Liam a harsh stare. "Like when me best friend's stuff has been stolen out of her locker for no reason!"

Rhydian cut in, backing me up. "We heard a few snatches of your conversation and Liam, I heard what you said about Maddy." Rhydian barely held back his own wolf, which sent a spike of fear skewering my heart. _No, Rhydian. Don't make this all fall apart now!_ I tried to play it cool even as my heart thrashed around behind my ribs like a dying beast.

Rhydian shoved Liam back a step. "Whatever games we play up on the moors, it's none of your business." Rhydian threw me a sidelong glance. "Usually Mads plays the wolf and Shan plays the scientist. Sometimes I play as backup wolf and Tom always plays the hunter. It's just a harmless game, and those recordings are _private_." With the reflex of a predator Rhydian snatched the recorder from Liam's hand. "I'll be taking that now, thank you much."

Relief flooded me like morphine. Liam had gone from appearing certain and passionate to not being able to meet anyone's gaze, all wavering and embarrassed. As we turned to leave, Jimi said snidely, "See? You really did just waste our time. Why do you have to be such a clueless arse?" Jimi and Sam walked away in disgust as Liam protested after them.

"All right, I'm sorry. Wait! Guys, let me at least show you my great-great grandfather's journal!" I could barely stay upright as we walked back toward the woods. We had sowed enough doubt in Liam's mind that I knew he wouldn't be throwing around anymore accusations about me. In his mind he had those werewolf stereotypes influencing his expectations of how I would act if I really _was_ a human able to change to a wolf. It probably never occurred to him that someone might control their change with such care, reversing it as precisely as I'd just done.

It had taken its toll, though. As we entered the safe cover of the woods I finally let down the control I'd had to keep pressed down on my wolf, its dormant anger at feeling toyed with and teased now suddenly unleashed. I felt sick, and then… _Bloody bollox._ I fell on my knees, retching my guts out, glad that I hadn't eaten breakfast. Poor Rhydian couldn't do much except make sure my hair didn't fall in the way. He whispered soothing words as I cleaned myself up the best I could. When I finally stood up, wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I blinked back a few tears and groaned, managing a rueful chuckle at the same time. My emotions were hopelessly scattered across the board—relief, guilt, pride at Rhydian's bravery and ingenuity, anger, frustration. Just when I thought my wolfblood secret no longer was there to hang over my head like a storm cloud, something like this always had to happen.

I couldn't ever rest and just be me…because of what I was.

"Mads." Rhydian's gentle voice drew me out of my emotional fog. He stroked the nape of my neck as he helped me rearrange my hair. I tried to give him a rueful smile as I turned his way.

"Your long-lost mum appears out of nowhere, and now we discover Shan carelessly left that recorder in her locker and oh, even more wonderful, Liam gets his hands on it and thinks I'm a werewolf. And _now_ I just threw up. Best first date ever. Or not," I growled, swiping a tear from my eye as I sat down in the woods with my back to a massive tree trunk. I huffed out a helpless, frustrated breath and gave Rhydian a bleak look. Why was that stupid boy smiling? Actually _smiling_?

"Look at it this way. It can only get better from here. Right?" He sat down opposite me, crossed his legs and then reached forward, gliding a thumb down my cheek. "Let's turn that frown upside-down. We did it. Liam's taken care of. We should celebrate, maybe by going to see a castle. Look at that, I'm full of great ideas," he finished with a wink.

"No, but it's not over," I said stubbornly. "Liam still has those wolfblood bones buried in that field and some forensic investigator is going to dig them all up!" Then my lips curled up as the obvious answer offered itself. "Unless _we_ sneak over here before Monday and steal the bones. What's your schedule looking like tomorrow?"

Rhydian frowned. "Let me see if I can pencil in 'trespassing' and 'theft' onto my calendar. Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"No, but what other choice do we have? We're not letting some forensic scientist publish a paper announcing a new species of wolf-like human or human-like wolf. Are we?"

Rhydian grinned at me, shaking his head. "Have it your way." I finally grinned back at him. The thought of Liam's reaction when the bones were nowhere to be found lifted my spirits in ways nothing else could have. Rhydian helped me to my feet. He kissed my forehead, which sent a rush of comfort through me in ways I couldn't even explain. How could such a simple touch totally recalibrate my emotions and anchor me back to what just felt right?

"Let's get you back to Shan's. You can take a shower, get cleaned up properly. Then we can officially consider our date started, and not before."

I bumped him with a playful smirk. "Best idea ever. You'll get no argument from me." The problem of the bones wasn't fixed yet, but at least we had a plan, and more importantly I had Rhydian backing me up. I'd take that over a small army.

 **A/N Hey wolfblood fans! There's a lot going on and this Maddy-Rhydian date is going to be epic, so I hope no one minds if I have it broken up into a few more parts. I think you'll enjoy the result :) Some great Maddian coming your way... XXOO**


	12. Maddy and Rhydian's First Date Part 3

**Chapter 12 - Maddy and Rhydian's First Date - To the Castle**

 _One Hour After Maddy and Rhydian's Confrontation with Liam, Jimi, and Sam…_

Nothing short of a miracle could explain the magic of a good, hot shower. When I stepped out, clean and refreshed, I wrapped a towel around my wet hair and a larger bath towel around my torso. Steam had fogged up the mirror ages ago, so I had to wipe at it before I could uncover my reflection. My deep brown eyes looked calm and I actually felt sexy. The gargling with mouthwash and drinking water had certainly helped. I daubed the tiniest bit of perfume on me—far less than any normal girl would have, but we wolfbloods had such an acute sense of smell that I didn't want Rhydian sneezing through most of our date.

I was just about to get dressed when suddenly the door opened. I froze as Rhydian's handsome face popped in. A tomato-red face when he saw what I was wearing, or in this case _wasn't_ wearing.

"Oh God, sorry Mads! Shan's cousin and Tom are both here and they're anxious to get going. I didn't think you could hear me with the shower on so I just…" The awkwardness bloomed as his words died, but I wouldn't leave it at that.

"Come in and shut the door."

"Umm…Maddy?" There was a lot of confusion in his tone as he did as I asked. I strode right up to him, leaning up on my tiptoes, and gave me him a slow-burning kiss, my tongue playfully gliding across his before I stepped back.

"Turn around."

"Okay…" Rhydian did as I asked. I could see his shoulders tighten as he realized that I was changing right behind him. He went even more rigid as he became aware of the full-length mirror on the wall beside us. One stray slip of the eyes and he would…. But he didn't. He looked down quietly, patient until I was done.

All finished, I said, "Okay, you can look now."

As he turned around his eyes got big. I was wearing a sleeveless solid red tank top cami vest that revealed and flattered my shoulders and arms to the fullest. Tight black jeans made the red of the vest really pop. I twirled, modeling it for him with a suggestive smile.

"Well? I know it's not very me, but what do you think?"

Rhydian's eyes couldn't decide where to focus, as if they were trying to feast on too much eye candy at once. Seeing the effect I had on him still made me blush. I wondered if I'd ever get over that. He looked me up and down one more time before moving forward, crushing me in a hug that was all wolfy possessiveness.

"You look incredible, you smell incredible. I kind of want to eat you up right now and I don't know where to begin, so I think I'll just go with this…" He nudged me up against the wall beside the shower, trapping my body with his arms as he leaned down, laying soft kisses up the side of my neck. I melted into his touch, only too happy to let him make the next move as the scent of fresh soap, shampoo, and Rhydian all combined to mesmerize me. I sighed, hating to end the moment.

"We should probably go out there before the others wonder what we're doing in the bathroom."

"Mads, you are the biggest tease ever. Why did you even have me come in here if you were just going to kick me out?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Well I had to test you didn't I? To see if you were a gentleman." I gestured at the towels on the floor where I'd just changed into my clothes. "You passed with flying colors by the way."

Mischief flickered across his face, as if my words of approval were making him eager to disprove me. I yelped as he slipped his arms around my waist, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "You sure about that?" he crowed.

"Hey!" Rhydian gave my bum a playful smack as he strode out the door, down the hall, descending the stairs and into Shan's kitchen. Shan and Tom looked up and her cousin Myra stood up from the table. A sudden hush descended on the room as Rhydian put me down very carefully, very quietly. Too quietly.

Shan's parents were seated on the patio, the sliding door left ajar so that the breeze could prance about the kitchen. Two sets of eyebrows quirked with interest as two sets of eyes stared at us. Instinctively I put my hand in Rhydian's for comfort. The unbearable self-conscious part of me probably had scarlet shades rushing to the roots of my damp, disheveled hair.

"Hi Mr. Kelly. Hi Mrs. Kelly," I squeaked.

"Hello Maddy!" Mr. Kelly boomed, his tone always full of vigor like an opera singer's. He glanced sideways at his wife. "I miss the days when I could pick you up like that."

"Dad!" Shannon blurted, horrified. The idea of Mr. and Mrs. Kelly doing anything of that nature suddenly had us all saying our hurried goodbyes and Shan's parents wishing us a fun outing.

"We'll have supper leftovers for you when you get back Shannon!" they called as we hurried to Myra's car like fleeing passengers from the _Titanic_.

Safely inside the car, Shan took the front passenger side and I took the middle with Rhydian on my left, Tom on my right. Myra started up the engine and we were away with not a moment to lose. The drive to Stirling was striking. Rolling hills and the occasional craggy rock face rose up on the horizon on both sides of the highway. The autumn countryside was lush and green. It made it easy to forget about the difficult start we'd had to the day. The more I rested my head against Rhydian's shoulder, the more I could let the rhythmic movement of the car and Rhydian's scent lull me into a contented stupor soon to be called sleep. My lids slipped shut for good as I nestled into his side, too tired to fight it.

"Oy, sexy girl, are you drooling on my shoulder?" I bolted wide awake, bumping my head on the headrest with a yelp. I looked over, horrified at the splotch of wetness on Rhydian's shirt.

"H-how long was I out?"

"At least an hour." Rhydian smirked at me. "Do you always drool in your sleep?"

"Rhydian!" Meanwhile Shan and Tom were both laughing at me. Even Myra was smiling a big, sloppy grin.

Rhydian pulled me into his side with a soothing sound as I squirmed and struggled. "Hey, don't be cross with me. A little teasing never killed anyone." His lips formed a smile against my skin as he kissed my hairline, his hand gently rubbing my forearm to calm me. The damn boy succeeded, and it irked me, the way such simple touches could manipulate my emotions just the way he wanted. _It's not manipulation if you want it_ I reminded myself. No, to call what Rhydian did to me 'manipulation' was totally unfair. As he looked at me with this adoration I couldn't quite understand, I realized a better way of describing it.

He brought me closer to myself, if that made any sense. He made me want to be a better person. He made me more aware—of him of course, his proximity, his expressions and emotions—but it was more than that. It was like even my wolfblood senses were sharpened when I was around Rhydian. Rhydian had this key that somehow unlocked a new level of awareness between me and the rest of the world. Sometimes that made me giddy as a cub. Other times it kind of scared me because if he was my key, then that meant I could lose my key or have it taken from me.

 _Love is scary as hell_ I thought to myself even as Rhydian held me tight. Right about then I noticed Tom staring at us.

"So…you and Rhydian, eh Mads?"

I knew Tom had had a crush on me for a long time. Ever since the night at Shan's where I'd taken that awful wolfsbane pill, I was pretty sure he was over it. Just in case though, I decided to tread lightly.

"Yeah. We're official." I looked up at Rhydian, who was grinning like an idiot, proud to show me off to Tom as if we were newlyweds or something. "It's still early, mind you. We just started."

Tom looked out the window. "Could have fooled me. You guys are all over each other." Just as I began to get concerned that Tom felt awkward about it, he looked back at me with genuine warmth. "You two actually really do make a good couple. You guys are so effortless at being together already, it's kind of amazing." Tom rapped the back of Shan's seat. "Now that we've finally got Mads hooked up, you're our next pet project, Shan. Where should we find you a bloke?"

Shan turned back to glare fireballs at Tom just as Shan's cousin Myra rallied to the cause.

"I have to second that, Shan. No keeping secrets now. Spill. You must find someone in your classes attractive. Give me juicy details or I'm turning this car around." Myra and Shan engaged in their own version of mortal combat as Myra tried—mostly unsuccessfully—to get Shan to reveal her preferences for the ideal male, even peppering in a few questions with sexual innuendo that made Shan turn fire engine red. Before it was over Rhydian, Tom and I were howling with laughter, especially during the bit where Myra described Shan's first crush when she was just 9 years old, how Shan had baked her secret crush a brownie for him to eat before she planned to announce her intentions.

"How was I to know the boy was allergic to peanuts?" Shan wailed.

"And then," Myra finished, struggling to breathe between bouts of laughter, "you should have seen Nathaniel's face. It swelled like a balloon. They had to call the nurse and have him taken to the hospital."

"Did he ever go out with you?" I asked, barely able to get the words out as I giggled.

"No, Mads. Of course not! He avoided me for the rest of the year." Shannon threw up her hands. "All right, all right. You guys have had your fun. Pick a different punching bag for the next half hour until we get to Stirling please!"

It was around lunchtime when we arrived at Stirling. The distant Wallace Monument poked through the trees like an ancient god looking down on the land with its benign approval. Stirling Castle itself, it took my breath away with that backdrop of green bluffs and jagged cliffs. Mind you, I'd never seen a real castle, not unless one counted Lindisfarne…and this was on a level far beyond that. When Myra dropped us off near the entrance she gave us a knowing look.

"You can do whatever you want, explore wherever you want, as long as you stay sensible enough to avoid getting arrested or maimed."

I leaned over to Shan. "Your cousin is brilliant."

Shan stifled a laugh. "I know."

Myra finished, "But I do expect everyone back at the appointed spot by 8pm. Are we clear?"

"As a summer sky," Rhydian said with a salute and a wink.

"All right. Go have fun!" Myra ordered, laughing as we rushed away as if fire nipped at our heels. There was one thing still bothering me though. It was time to call in that favor I'd made Shan promise, time to set our illicit little scheme into motion.

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans. I would have updated sooner but I spilled water all over my keyboard, and it's really hard to type without a spacebar key. All's fixed now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think you'll like the next chapter even more. Some major conflict coming up in the next section...**


	13. Maddy and Rhydian's First Date Part 4

**Chapter 13 - Maddy and Rhydian's First Date - Nature's Strike**

We spent the next few hours exploring town. Rhydian insisted that the castle would be more fun to see later in the day, something about 'better ambience'. I let him make the decision because it happened to coincide well with a certain plan I'd cooked up and conscripted Shan to help me with. The one thing that marred the perfection of today's outing was the dissonance I felt being around two of my best friends who knew the most secret part of me, my wolfblood nature, while one still didn't. _Tom_. Tom had always been one of my best mates. It wasn't just that he had a generous heart. The one thing I loved about him most was that he didn't have a jealous bone in his body. Unless it came to football—then all bets were off.

I snuck a glance at Tom, then nudged Shan and gave her that look which backed up what I had insisted to her last night. _You know we have to do this. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission._

Shan gave me a subtle nod. She would be my partner in crime for this just as I'd hoped. She hadn't chickened out on me yet….

For quite a while all four of us shopped together, Shan and I enjoying ourselves the most, but even the boys found a few shops with curious odds and ends that held their interest. Shan and I had to drag them out of the Viking weaponry and armor shop. We were not about to be seen with two boys lugging around medieval weapons. More to Shan's style, next we popped into a wine store and snuck out a few half-filled plastic cups from the wine tasting without arousing any suspicion. Fortified and feeling a little emboldened, we made it our next mission to locate a promising place for tea and pastries. Once we'd solved that dilemma, we decided to split up, me and Rhydian going our own way while Shan and Tom did their own thing. We agreed to meet up at the castle around 3:30pm.

There was something unreal about walking the streets with Rhydian hand in hand. Perhaps it was silly, but here I didn't have to worry like I would have fretted if we'd been in Stoneybridge. Stoneybridge was one of those small places where everyone knew everyone and everyone cared about everyone…and that was both a blessing and a curse. At my age, definitely a curse. Here I didn't have to get nervous about adults seeing me and Rhydian holding hands or kissing on the street corner and then telling Mum or Dad about it. The anonymity was like the perfect gift. It made our time together go smoothly as we held hands, wandered through the local parks by the river, argued about which of us had more atrocious taste in music, and finally made our way lazily back towards the castle entrance.

Tom and Shan were waiting for us, eager to get inside and start exploring. We got our tickets and bolted around a family with eight kids. After bypassing the overcrowded gift shop early on, we found a free tour led by a stout Scotsman who had a knack for storytelling. He took us to the battlements, told us all about the battle of Stirling Bridge and how the Scots had won an unlikely victory over the English. I teased Rhydian about him sympathizing with the Scots because of his Welsh background. He just gave me a withering look.

After the tour we explored the Great Hall, where Rhydian decided to impress me with his medieval lore.

"…So, the rule was that a nobleman could not be excused to relieve himself without the monarch's permission, even over the course of ceremonies or feastings that could take hours! It's said that one time a nobleman's bladder burst and he died in this very room."

"Rhydian!" I smacked his arm. "What part of you decided that this would be a _good_ _story_ to share with me?" He laughed as I punched him until his shoulder went numb, and then he hugged me until I calmed down.

Next we snuck into the chapel just in time for a singing performance. We sat in the back just in case the songs got awful so that we could slip out, but we discovered just the opposite. The voices transfixed everyone, the accompanying harps hypnotized, and the acoustics of the chapel turned it into something I would never forget. Afterward, walking out into the courtyard with people streaming out the exit on either side of us, Rhydian pointed out to me some of the gargoyles and statuettes perched on the various buildings, telling me what some of the figures symbolized.

"You like history a lot. Guess that makes you the bigger nerd, huh?" I teased, pressing my lips to his before he could retort 'photography club' back at me.

We walked the stone pathways through tucked-away courtyards, exploring random dead ends and half-hidden passageways. At one point we stumbled into a corridor of dungeon cells. _Ah yes, jackpot!_ In one of the larger rooms we set upon a wardrobe full of costumes—knights, noblewomen, princes and princesses, kings and queens, swordsmen and court jesters, falconers…. Every medieval costume you could think of, they had it. And of course I made Rhydian try on as many as were fitting, while also making him tell me which one he liked best on me as I modeled more than a few of the girly garments. Finally, desperate to escape, his eyes brightened when he heard the rumbling sound of thunder.

"Mads, we should probably finish exploring. It's getting late." He checked his phone display. "The castle closes in just under a half hour." We hurried out of the dungeon hall to find the sky shadowed as if night had already made its descent. The thunder grumbled again, much closer now. We were the only ones about except for Shan and Tom, who were waiting for us in the main courtyard—just like Shan and I had planned it.

"Hey guys," said Rhydian, surprised to see them.

"Rhydian, can you wait here please? Shan and I have a Halloween present for Tom."

Now it was Tom's turn to look surprised. "Really?"

"Yep." I snagged his arm and started leading him away towards one of the nooks that Rhydian and I had discovered earlier. Shan quickly took his other arm as I called to Rhydian over my shoulder. "We'll be right back. Just be a moment."

I could feel Rhydian's suspicion as he stared after me, but I knew he wouldn't try anything.

Shan and I led Tom into a corner secluded from all the main pathways. We stopped. Tom looked at me, more perplexed than ever.

"So…what's this Halloween present? Any reason why you couldn't just give it to me back there, or why Rhydian can't be around when you do?" He wasn't stupid. Something didn't smell right to him. I had to suppress a wicked grin.

"Well, to be honest it's not a present per se. I just wanted to show you my Halloween costume," I replied innocently. "I didn't want to scare any random visitors, so Shan and I just thought we'd bring you somewhere more discreet." Shan nodded, her poker face neatly arranged.

"Okay…" Tom clearly was wondering where I was hiding this costume, given what I was wearing and the fact that I had no rucksack or bag.

"Turn around," Shan said, whirling him around so that he didn't have much choice in the matter.

I released a shaky breath, unsheathing my wolf. It leapt out, reveling in the sounds of thunder as the sky opened up with a misting rain. Shan glanced over her shoulder and saw my tawny wolf now patiently sitting, tongue lolling out, eyes bright. She winked and we set it all in motion.

All at once Shan spun Tom around, putting a hand over his mouth. At the same time I leapt on him, my wolf bowling him over as he screamed like a schoolgirl. Luckily with Shan's hand clamped over his mouth it came out as a muffled warble. I was licking his face with a wolfy grin, slobbering all over him as he flailed. This went on for maybe half a minute before he realized that the wolf lying on top of him _wasn't_ planning on killing him, not unless overly eager affection would do the trick.

Slowly I backed off of Tom's lanky form. Tom sat up, his fear quickly eclipsed by awe and wonder. I morphed back into human form, standing up slowly as I reached out my hand to help him up.

"Now you know the truth, Tom. Just like Shan." Shan nodded, giving him a hug from behind to steady him as he wobbled in place, still blinking fifty times a second as he just stared at me dumbfounded.

"You…you can change into a wolf?" He said 'wolf' as if the word only existed in a foreign language. As if Tom thought hallucinating or going crazy had to be a much more reasonable explanation for what his brain had just processed. I nodded, taking him by the hand.

"I can change into a wolf, Tom." I let those words sink in. "And I'm still your best friend, I'm still Maddy Smith, and I still care about you, and that's why I'm trusting you with my secret. Because I know you care about me too." The words were sappy and they were also true. I gave him a big hug as he slowly enfolded me in his arms too, the revelation still playing out on his stunned face.

"How long have you known?" He looked over to Shan. Our ginger-haired mate shrugged, looking a little guilty since I'd told her before I had told him.

"Not long at all, Tom. Maddy and I agreed that if she could trust me with her secret, then she could definitely trust you. You even more so," she admitted. Perhaps Shan felt guilt about the sound recording she'd made, or all the prodding she'd done about my wolfblood nature when she'd gone all scientist on me. Little did she know that she had every reason to feel guilt. I hadn't told her about Liam and the stolen recorder, but I would have to soon enough. I let those thoughts slide away for now, not letting them ruin the perfect moment.

"So…now all we have to do is tell Rhydian. He's not going to be pleased," I added with an evil grin.

"What? Why?" Tom sputtered, still trying to catch up.

"Because he's a wolfblood too." Tom's eyes widened as I made sure he wouldn't faint. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Maddy Smith, is there anything else you want to tell me? I suppose Mr. Jeffries is also a wolf."

"Wolfblood, we call ourselves wolfbloods," I corrected. "My parents are wolfbloods too, obviously. It's genetic." Tom mulled this over as I strained upward to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sorry about playing my prank on you. You should be flattered though."

Tom's eyes bugged out as he threw his arms wide, remembering the fear and his squeal as I'd leapt right on top of him.

"Flattered? I should be flattered that you nearly made me pee and crap myself?" Tom exploded. Shan stifled a roar of laughter as I looked away and tried to look contrite.

"I mean, well, yes. I knew that you'd take it in stride, that you'd still be my best friend no matter what. That you'd keep my secret." I gave him another hug, squeezing him like a helpless teddy bear, whispering in his ear. "I wouldn't have played my prank on you unless I totally trusted you, Tom. That's the honest truth."

Tom sighed, his hand cupping my head as he drew back and just looked at me in this way that said _She's a monster, but at least she's an adorable monster_. "Maddy Smith, that's the most twisted kind of logic I have ever heard in my entire life." A grin slowly stole over his face anyway. "But it does kind of make sense, in its own weird way." I could tell that what really flattered him as he mulled everything over was the fact that Shan had admitted that _he_ was more trustworthy than _her_.

"One more group hug then, now that we're all in on the secret," Tom decided. The adrenaline must have been making Tom more affectionate than normal, which I didn't mind. We all three of us embraced, my original Stoneybridge group of friends holding me tight, ignoring the thunder as it shook the sky overhead. For this fleeting moment I just took the second to be thankful. I had two of the best mates in the whole world. I wouldn't have traded them for all the castles in England. They could be annoying sometimes—especially Shan—but I loved them both to pieces.

"Just be a moment, eh?" Shan, Tom, and I unlinked arms as Rhydian sauntered into view, the dim lamplight showing the rain glistening on his face and jacket. "What's going on here then? Was there a group activity planned without me?" It was time to test out my theory. Would Rhydian forgive us or would he be furious? My guess: probably both.

Shan and Tom looked at me expectantly. _Thanks guys. Just throw me under the bus why don't you?_ I opened my mouth to explain that Tom had joined our inner circle, and that's when lightning struck the castle with a flash that pierced the whole world in blinding light, sending a jagged stone straight for us….


	14. Moral Complications

**A/N - This chapter is kind of crazy because it brings up a fascinating moral dilemma that doesn't have a finite answer. It also tries to answer a question that I'm not sure the Wolfblood series ever answered for us. The best way I can describe it is, if you remember the end of series 1, Maddy's parents forbid her from going to stop Shan and Tom from using the alluring scent device to attract wolves. What if Maddy's parents had known for a fact that this would put Shan and Tom in grave danger? Would forbidding Maddy to help them have been the right decision or the wrong decision? When you read this chapter you'll find a unique answer to this kind of question…**

 **Chapter 14 - Moral Complications**

The echo of thunder drowned out Shan's scream as I dove to push her out of the way from the hurtling chunks of stone that had been part of Castle Stirling not two seconds ago. I never got there in time. Rhydian enveloped me, pushing me onto my back as he knocked the wind out of me, his considerable height, weight, and muscle easily redirecting the trajectory of my petite, not even 5-foot-tall frame.

He huddled over me protectively, just shielding me with his body as another lightning flash lit up his face. I saw the fear in his eyes, fear mingled with desperation more intense than any emotion I had ever seen on _any_ face. Then the instant was gone. He sprang up as I jumped up beside him, shouting Shan's name. Tom was pulling Shan up from the ground. Her knees were bleeding but she was okay! Frazzled and the worse for wear, but otherwise whole.

"Let's get out of here!" urged Rhydian. We all hurried out through the castle gate and down the causeway. Shan and Tom scurried into the parking lot ahead of us, heading for Myra's car, but I rounded on Rhydian. I felt sick inside, like a poison had flooded the arteries feeding my heart. I felt sick the more I heard Shan's scream replaying in my head.

"What was that? What did you think you were doing?" I cried, ignoring the rain misting between our faces. He could see my eyes blazing despite the darkness and the rainfall.

"Protecting you," Rhydian said simply, looking puzzled.

"And what about Shan and Tom? We're wolfbloods. We heal fast, we have abilities THEY don't, or weren't you thinking about that when you stopped me from saving one of me best friends from getting crushed?" I ran fingers through my soaked hair, trembling with anger.

"I had to protect you, Mads."

"That's not your call to make, Rhydian. You protect the weakest first. That's the right thing to do. Your thoughts should have gone to Shan and Tom before me!"

Rhydian shook his head stubbornly, his eyes sparking now just like mine.

"No, Mads. Let's think this through. If you had gotten injured and taken to hospital, what would they have found? Hmm? What would that first blood test have revealed, if the injury had been serious?" His reminder hit me like a stab to the kidneys. I stepped back, my eyes darting to the slick, shiny pavement as I felt that sickening sensation almost overcome me.

My eyes flashed as I looked to Rhydian. "So our secret's worth more than the lives of our best friends. More than keeping Shan and Tom safe." I stepped up to Rhydian and actually shoved him, I was so angry. The hurt on his face made me feel like I had swallowed broken glass. His anger drained out of him as I yelled.

"And what if I don't want to bloody accept that?" I added. My eyes narrowed at him as the idea hit me like a second stab through the back. "You wouldn't have let me save them though, even if it _wasn't_ required to protect our secret. Would you have?" There was a pause as he looked away. "Answer me!"

Rhydian finally met the heat of my stare. "No, Mads. I wouldn't have. Keeping you safe, that's what matters to me above all else. Whether you're a wolfblood or not, whether your stronger than them or not, you're my priority. I can't change what's in my heart. What the wolf in me feels." He looked at me helplessly, half apologizing and half begging for my forgiveness. I was floored. I put a hand to my forehead, tears filling my vision as if the storm had localized itself just to the spot where I stood.

"So, if it had been an infant sitting there instead of Shan, you would have let it die over me? Is that what you're saying?" I shouted at him still, turning the question into an accusation.

The blonde boy that I cared about so deeply met my eyes just barely. He wouldn't answer. He just silently begged me not to force him to, as if we were in a courtroom and I was about to make him incriminate himself. It was too much for me, all of it. The thought that my wolfblood secret meant that I always had to be ready to sacrifice my friends, to abandon Tom and Shan even when they needed me the most. That was what really crippled me. I had always thought that I knew all of the downsides to being a wolfblood—telling lies to people, hiding things from people, pretending to be something I wasn't. But this… _THIS_ was different. What had just happened rammed home a truth that broke my heart. _Your secret will always be looming over you, Mads, and not just that. It will always be more important than the ones you love._

I wasn't willing to see that…and yet could I really say that it wasn't true? Rhydian's actions aside, wasn't he right on some level? Right or not though, it didn't change the pit of despair that ate away at me from the inside out. How could I look at Shan and Tom, at my best mates from childhood, and not feel like I was betraying them, always having to acknowledge that they mattered less?

"Say something," Rhydian pleaded. He peered at me then, realizing that in addition to the wetness of the rain on my face there were real tears in my eyes, sliding down my cheeks to join the runoff of the raindrops.

He went to hug me as I turned away and stormed off, swiping angrily at the tears, walking so fast I was almost running. I lunged into the back seat of Myra's car, slamming the door shut behind me. Shan and Tom gave me an odd look, but seeing the chaotic emotions across my face, they kept wisely quiet. Shan got out to let Rhydian slide into the middle. Rhydian looked at me as if I might break apart into a thousand pieces any second. As Myra kicked the car into gear, obliviously asking about our day, I looked out the window so no one could see the fury that must have shown.

 _If Shan had been crushed tonight, could you have forgiven Rhydian? Could you have forgiven yourself?_ I tried to thrust those questions away even as my conscience plagued me with other haunting what-ifs. As Shan ran interference, answering Myra's babbling interrogation, I tensed up. Rhydian had slipped his hand around mine, squeezing it as his warmth enfolded my fingers and knuckles. I wanted to pull away angrily, to just glare at him—to take all the helpless frustration inside of me and hurl it at Rhydian, the safest, most convenient target I had. Instead I forced myself not to….

I still couldn't look at Rhydian. The rest of the drive back from Stirling he just sat quietly beside me holding my hand. Although the soft touch of his fingers clasping mine should have been a comfort, I still just felt this sickness gnawing at my insides. I still replayed the lightning flash in my head, the boulder-sized chunk of rubble landing in our midst. Even as Rhydian tried to comfort me, I felt this gulf between us, and I didn't know how to erase it. If there was a bridge I could build to mend it, the helplessness I felt had me convinced it was beyond what I could do.

When Myra pulled up to my parents' house to drop me off, I leapt out of the car as if it were filled with toxic gas, not even giving anyone a word goodbye. I tromped into the house, into the living room and right into an ambush.

My parents both stood up in the living room expectantly, arms crossed. I was so confused by the prim looks they were giving me that I'm sure my look of bewilderment temporarily camouflaged the devastation on my face from earlier.

"Welcome home, pet. How was your day?" my mum asked. Before I could answer, my dad chimed in.

"Did you and Rhydian have fun?"

I opened my mouth, weirded out by this line of questioning. Why were they singling out Rhydian?

Emma took back control. "We were fascinated by a phone call from Mr. and Mrs. Kelly. Seems that they wanted to chat and they also congratulated us on you taking your first boyfriend."

I stiffened, my heartbeat accelerating as I struggled to find words.

"When were you going to tell us that you were going out with Rhydian? Hmm?" Emma cocked her head, her look pinning me like an insect. "How long's this been going on then, eh?"

When I didn't answer right away, still struggling to collect my thoughts, my dad joined in again.

"Don't want to tell us? No problem. Your mum and I have an educational video for you to watch before you go to bed. It's only two hours long." He picked up the remote from the coffee table, flipping on the TV screen. I saw the screen paused at the beginning of the video. The title read in big, bold letters 'Sex and the Miracle of Life - A Sex Ed Documentary.' If I wasn't still reeling from my fight with Rhydian, I would have felt properly horrified. My mouth fell open. I couldn't breathe.

"Don't even try giving us any backtalk, young lady. You either watch this video in its entirety and answer questions from me afterward or we'll forbid you to date Rhydian. Those are the two options on the table." Mum gave me a hard look, and maybe that was what did it. The stress from the lightning strike, from nearly seeing my best mates crushed and from my shout-fest at Rhydian, all of it came home to roost. I ran upstairs as a fresh burst of tears coursed down my cheeks, my whole face trembling as I just let the sobs come out, wracking my whole body as if I was dying. I hated myself for being so weak. Why couldn't I be strong like my parents? They'd lived with being wolfbloods longer than I had. If they could handle it so well, then shouldn't I be able to handle the harsh reality of what we were and what we had to do? I yearned to have their resilience. But none of that helped because loyalty to Shan and Tom surged inside me, bright and stubborn as sunlight.

 _What do I do?_ How did I navigate the need to have secrets in my life and still love and value things beyond that secret? There had to be a way to balance all of it out somehow. If only there was some pre-arranged formula….

"Maddy?" My mum peeked into my bedroom, looking at me where I'd huddled up next to the headboard, sniffling as my face glistened with fresh tears.

"Mum, it was horrible. It was awful." I told her about the lightning strike, about my argument with Rhydian. Basically everything except for the minor detail of Shan and Tom knowing about us being wolfbloods. Once I'd poured out my heart to her, Mum sat beside me on the bed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, cub. I'm so sorry that happened to you." She drew me up against her chest, stroking my wet hair as she softly kissed the top of my head. I sniffled some more, hating myself for acting like such a cub. But mum's scent and touch soothed me, made my trembling go away. I started to breathe, to really breathe without shuddering, without the stupid sobs threatening to come back out.

Dad poked his head in next. "Everything all right in here?"

My mum looked at him. "It will be, love. Can you wait for me downstairs? Maddy's very tired and she's had a long day. I think we can hold off on that video until tomorrow." Dan slowly nodded, my dad's curiosity sparking in his eyes, but he knew better than to pry given the firm look mum sent his way. Once he'd gone I sat up, drying the last trace of wetness on my face.

"Mum?"

"Yes, pet?"

I tried to keep the sickening sensation from coming back. Succeeded, only just. "Was Rhydian right?" I took a shaky breath. "About saving me over Shan or Tom?"

Mum tugged at the bottom of her dark gray sweater. Rubbing my shoulders, she looked at me with a concern and compassion that made me feel loved even though part of me still felt like complete rubbish.

"You weren't wrong, pet, and neither was Rhydian."

"That sounds like a cop-out." I sighed.

"Now, now. Let me finish." Mum slid a strand of wet hair away from my forehead. "Rhydian is right to think about you before himself. He must care for you very much if he was willing to admit to you exactly how he felt." Mum smiled suddenly, her eyes crinkling with humor. "As far as first boyfriends go, I'm glad you picked him."

"Mum!" I groaned. "We're getting off topic."

"Right," Mum returned soberly. "Back to the point. Rhydian is right, our secret is paramount. Without it, so many lives would be put in jeopardy, ruined. Families like ours, which have lived for hundreds of years in peace in our ancestral homes, we would be devastated, our lives uprooted. Who knows how the humans would react? If history is any guide, there will be some humans who will respond uglier than the rest, and those humans might hunt us down, lock us away in cages. Experiment on us. You know this, Maddy. I know you know this." Emma sighed.

When I didn't say anything she went on. "But you weren't wrong when you felt that other considerations mattered too. When I was younger, I met a wolfblood so focused on himself and keeping the wolfblood secret that he never let anyone else in, except for other wolfbloods. He worked alongside humans every day but never really acknowledged them or allowed himself to feel anything for them. And I remember seeing the toll that keeping that kind of distance took on him." Mum looked away, her eyes going distant. "I think that compassion is a muscle that dies if we don't use it, Maddy. In trying to save Shan you were being compassionate, and that's a good thing. You were letting your love guide your actions. You knew Shan was more vulnerable than you and you tried to protect her."

Mum rubbed my back as her eyes really came into focus on me. "I think it's important that you have human friends, Maddy. It's good that you don't isolate yourself just among wolfbloods, and here's the thing I want you to always remember." She took a deep breath. "Even if Rhydian did the right thing, you did a very good thing too. Now there may come a time when a wolfblood tells you that something must be done, some sacrifice must be made for the sake of expediency, for the sake of pure self-interest. Your empathy for humans will let you sense something's wrong when that happens."

I glanced up at Mum, trying to piece out exactly what she was trying to tell me.

"So, wait… What do you mean? Give me an example."

Mum nodded. "Tonight then. If you and Rhydian had been farther away when the lightning hit and clearly not in immediate danger, what would Rhydian have done?"

I shrugged. "Hopefully he would have tried to save Shan or Tom."

"Exactly," Mum replied. "He would have still risked getting injured to save a life, even a non-wolfblood life. He would have still been willing to risk injury, and therefore the wolfblood secret, rather than do nothing." I let out an 'ah' as it hit me.

"We risk our wolfblood secret every day we go out our front door, Maddy. Every day we interact with humans, we take that risk. The rewards are still worth it though. I'm convinced that the friendships you've forged with Shan and Tom are well worth any risks to our wolfblood secret." She patted me on the leg. "Does that help, pet?"

I nodded, a small smile creeping across my face. "A lot, Mum. Thank you." I leaned over to give her a big hug, her scent enshrouding me as the sickness inside me finally disintegrated. In its place now I felt only fatigue, and calm, and…concern for Rhydian. I needed to see him. I needed to apologize to him for the awful things I had said. My mind began to work, wondering how long I would have to wait for my parents to fall asleep before I could sneak over to the Vaughns'.


	15. Bones to Pick, Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 15 - Bones to Pick, Part 1 of 2**

I awoke early the next morning, groggy until it hit me. _Oh no!_ I had slept right through the night. So much for my plan to sneak over to the Vaughns' and patch things up with Rhydian. A surge of guilt plowed right into me as I hurried into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, showered, and dressed. As I closed the bathroom door behind me I glanced at my phone on the nightstand, saw a new text alert. It was from Rhydian.

Shan and Tom helping us with the bones. Meet at 7am. Shan's backyard.

He hadn't forgotten, of course he hadn't. We had a mission to accomplish. Extract the wolfblood bones from Liam's property before that forensic scientist could get at them. I quickly checked the time. It was just after 6am. I booked it down the stairway, threw on my jacket as I rushed into the kitchen to find Mum and Dad drinking coffee.

"Good morning pet."

"Hey pumpkin," Dad said.

I groaned. "Dad!"

"I know, I know. Don't you call you that…" He threw me a lopsided smile as I grabbed an apple and a banana from the countertop and rushed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" my mum said, stopping me cold.

Did I tell them about the bones? _Not yet_ _Mads_.

"Mum, Dad. Gotta go. I'm meeting up with Rhydian."

"Have you forgotten about the video we've prepared for you?" My dad spoke with humor lacing every word.

I turned to stare my parents down. "Guys, please. I have to try to mend things with Rhydian. I feel awful about how I treated him yesterday, all right? And if you don't let me go now and try to fix this, there won't BE a second date, okay? So if you want me to watch your stupid sex ed video, for it to have any possible relevance"—at this I turned bright red—"then you're going to have to let me go now."

Both my parents threw me a stupid grin, clearly amused by my discomfort.

"Off ye go then, cub. But tonight no excuses!" I shuddered as I fled out the door. Sometimes those two could be evil incarnate. I took as many shortcuts as I could on the way to Shan's, even changing into my wolf to save time. This early on a Sunday morning there was no one about—nothing human anyway. My wolf sniffed at the crisp Northumbrian air. The dew on the plants soaked my underbelly as I loped through the woods. I was so focused on what I would say to Rhydian that I didn't notice the mama coyote with her pups until I was right on top of them.

Mama was out for an early morning hunt with her babies and I was _not_ part of the plan. Before I knew it I found a pair of jaws clamped around my front right leg as she snarled at me. A sickening crunch, a stab of pain, and then a shot of adrenaline to override all of it. I yelped, tearing free of the mama's grasp as I sprinted away, every muscle straining to open up a gap between me and 18 pounds of fury. What that mama lacked in size she made up for in zeal, thinking she was protecting her pups from a bigger predator. Gradually I heard the mama coyote's growls retreat, dissipating as I kept up a punishing pace she couldn't match.

The dull ache just above my right front paw became more noticeable when I arrived in Shan's backyard and turned into my human self. Bite marks and a trail of blood started at my wrist, dripping down my hand.

"Ah," I winced. Even a slight shift of my wrist brought pain shooting up my arm. I sat down in the grass, breathing hard.

I looked up just in time to see Rhydian, Shan, Tom, and an unfamiliar girl walk out across the patio into the yard.

"Mads!" Tom knelt down beside me. "What happened? You've been bitten?"

"Mother coyote. Ran into her on the way over," I said, grimacing as more spasms of pain wracked my wrist. Rhydian knelt down beside me, his touch soft as he gently tried to move it.

"AHH!" I nearly shouted.

The redhead shooed him out of the way. I sniffed the air, realizing what she was. Another wolfblood.

"My name's Jana. I'm from Rhydian's mum's pack," she offered. "Here, now hold still." She proceeded to give orders to Tom and Shan, and before I knew it they'd helped her fashion a makeshift splint to keep my wrist from shifting. Making a sling to keep my hand up against my body where it wouldn't get jostled with every step I took, the new girl finally stood back, looking proudly at her handiwork.

"There, that should hold it for now. Give it an hour or so before trying to change back into your wolf. Changing into human just made it worse, and now it won't heal as quickly. It needs to just be left alone for a bit."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Why was she here? That's what scratched at the back of my head like a pair of talons.

"Let's get going then. No time to waste," Rhydian said gruffly, gathering up the shovels while Tom and Shan carried a chest of tools between them. We trudged through the woods towards Liam's, picking our way carefully. Rhydian led, with Tom and Shan in the middle, me and Jana bringing up the rear. I could tell that Rhydian had slowed down the pace for my sake, taking a less arduous route than he normally would have.

"So what's your story?" I said to Jana.

Her eyes darted to me, and for the first time I saw…what was it, disapproval? Yep, she didn't like me. Now that the danger of my injury had faded into the background, I could pick up on that. When she opened her mouth I realized why.

"Ceri sent me to convince Rhydian to take his rightful place in our pack." She shrugged. "I'm serving as go-between since Rhydian's still so angry with Ceri, he won't speak to her. I'm here to bridge the gap and convince him to do the right thing." She glowered at me, her eyes clearly finishing the rest of that thought. _Wild wolfbloods and tames don't belong together, and Rhydian's one of ours, not yours!_ I tried to dislike Jana, but I couldn't. There was something about her that just made me trust her, even if her presence was going to be an inconvenient pain in the arse.

As we kept walking along, I decided to try teasing her. "So, are you going to follow Rhydian like a little puppy until he gives in to you?"

Jana scowled at me. "Of course not. When I came to him last night with a message from Ceri, he told me about what you guys were planning to do today. It's important for a wolfblood to be properly buried. A wolfblood's spirit can't rest unless he or she is reunited with their pack. I wanted to help, so here I am."

Before I even realized what I was saying, the words slipped between my lips. "Thank you, Jana."

She snorted. "I'm not doing it for you." I saw her look ahead, up at Rhydian. There was this look of longing in her eyes that sent a stab of jealousy through me. I tried to clamp it down.

Rhydian stopped all of a sudden, turning back to the group.

"Maddy, can you make it the rest of the way on your own? You're slowing us down and the sooner we can get digging at those bones, the better. Who knows if Liam or one of his family members decide to go check on the dig site once they're up and awake? The earlier we get this thing done, the less we have to look over our shoulders." Tom, Shan, and Jana all nodded their agreement. I definitely wasn't imagining Rhydian's brusque tone though. He was being practical but I also got the sense there was something else.

"Sure. I'll be fine, Rhydian." I tried not to look sullen as the others left me behind. It gave me time to stew in my thoughts, ponder my mistakes. I thought back to something else Mum had told me last night. _Three steps forward, two steps back…three steps forward. If you're doing that, then you're doing well._ I would make mistakes, stupid ones. That was part of life, and as a wolfblood sometimes I got more emotional, which increased the chances of making mistakes that fell closer to the stupid end of the spectrum. Having the wolf inside me was definitely something I cherished, but it also made life a lot more complicated. We were one, and yet we weren't….Now, as I tried to figure out the best way to make up with Rhydian, my wolf urged one thing and my human mind urged something else. So which voice did I listen to? Which instinct was I supposed to follow?

 **A/N - Maddy will have her hands full trying to mend fences with Rhydian. Get psyched for some clumsy Maddy action in Ch. 16…**


	16. Bones to Pick, Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 16 - Bones to Pick, Part 2 of 2**

It took me an hour to get to the old fields at the edge of Liam's land. The others were already hard at work. It hadn't taken long for Jana and Rhydian to sniff out the dig site where the humans had been poking around. Changing into my wolf, I practically groaned with happiness and relief as my damaged wrist mended, my wolfblood healing surging to the fore. I set about working alongside Rhydian, glancing his way every now and then. He worked efficiently, methodically. He didn't avoid me, but he didn't go out of his way to speak to me either. With Jana always nearby, it made it feel awkward for me to bring up what had happened yesterday. It stayed poised on the tip of my tongue, what I wanted to say. _Needed_ to say. It was pure torture, having to hold it in even as we worked furiously up against the clock.

Finally, 2 hours and 25 minutes in, the five of us sheened in sweat, we had the last of the wolfblood bones placed in our bins inside the tool chest and were nearly ready to go. I wiped at my glistening forehead. The sun beat down on us and it was unseasonably hot. I had thrown off my jacket ages ago. My tank top was soaked through. I felt like stripping entirely. I could tell I wasn't the only one.

"Good job, mates. Let's get moving." Rhydian sounded pleased as we moved out, keeping up a swift pace. Jana fell into step beside him, monopolizing his conversation as she helped him lug all the shovels. I got the pleasure of helping Tom carry the tool chest since poor Shan looked like she might just fall over if a slight breeze blew her way. For the next 40 minutes or so we walked, making a steady beeline through the forest until we reached Shan's house.

"I'll take the bones for safekeeping until you decide what you want to do with them," Jana said.

Rhydian nodded, looking over at me. "We'll find out what Maddy's parents want to do. It's most likely that the wolfblood, whoever he or she was, is related to their pack since this is their territory. How will I get in touch with you?"

I tried to clamp down a new wave of jealousy as she touched his shoulder. "I'll find you. There's an abandoned trailer on the outskirts of town. I'm getting someone to arrange papers for me to attend Bradlington High."

Rhydian's eyebrows went up the same instant mine did. Jana looked taken aback. "What? I'm here to take you back, Rhydian, but I'm not foolish enough to think it'll be quick or easy. If I need to dabble in the human world to convince you of what you're missing, I'll not shrink from it." She puffed out her chest as I wanted to smack her. "Besides, I've always been curious of humans. If you can keep me from wolfing out around them, I think I could learn a thing or two. What do you say?"

With horror I realized that she was trying to join our pack, at least temporarily. Before I could say anything Rhydian had already put his hand in hers, shaking it as Jana looked at him totally bewildered.

"They call this a 'handshake' and it's a sign of agreement," Rhydian laughed. "That's a 'yes' by the way. Come by the Vaughns. Here's my address. I'll see what I can do about finding you some clothes. I'll have Maddy help me get you some, uh…some feminine products."

I wanted to die inside. Oh God.

After Jana left I quickly pulled Rhydian aside. "Can we talk?" Shan and Tom had gone inside to prepare lunch. It was now or never.

He nodded, his eyes guarded. We walked over to the edge of the forest. There was a big tree stump wide enough for two. I sat, thinking he'd sit beside me. He just stood there though, waiting for me to speak.

"So…Jana."

He gave me an irritated look. "What of her?"

"Why's she around? I mean…I thought you told me you weren't going with your mum. Does this mean…does this mean you've had a change of heart?"

Rhydian sighed. "I don't know. I think you were right, I need to give my mum a chance. I'm not ready to do that yet though, so interacting with another member of her pack is the next best thing. I also like Jana. I think she's a good person and I think it'll do some good having someone from the wild wolfblood pack learn that humans aren't all evil." Rhydian shrugged. "She's already started to warm up to Shan and Tom even though she was appalled when I first told her that they know about us."

I cringed since Rhydian's tone had turned ominous. "Yes, Mads. Tom told me all about your little prank at Castle Stirling." He looked at me with a carefully neutral expression. "Our first date was certainly eventful, no arguing with that."

I hugged myself, a shiver sliding through me. The sweat on my arms and shoulders had chilled now that we were no longer working a grueling pace at the dig site. My wolf leapt out, taking me by surprise. _This is your mate. Fight for your mate._ The human in me was being awkward, unsure what to say, how to say it. Worried about saying something the wrong way. Worried that I might screw it all up. The wolf in me said _To hell with all that! Don't worry, just DO!_

Tears were suddenly filling my eyes. Damn it, I couldn't stop them. I stood up and started crossing the distance between us.

"I overreacted last night Rhydian. You were seeing things clearly and I wasn't. Those things I said to you, I-I would do anything to take them back."

He stood there, looking all uncertain until I kept walking towards him, stumbling on a tree root that sent me plunging face-first to the dirt.

"Mads are you all right!" Rhydian helped me into a sitting position. Blood was streaming out my nose. He fumbled in his pocket, found a tissue and pressed it to my face.

"It's not broken is it?"

"No," I mumbled.

"SHH. Don't say anything more. Let's just get this bleeding sorted." We sat there for several minutes until _finally_ the bleeding did ebb. I hated the coppery scent that filled my nose, that metallic tang that had even slipped into my mouth, infecting my tongue. When he finally chucked the bloody tissue I was more than relieved. I tried to talk but he shushed me, making sure I didn't have any other cuts or wounds.

"You're just little miss accident-girl today, aren't you?" he observed with the first glimmer of a smile I'd seen from him all day. He pulled me to my feet. I looked up at him, the sunlight hitting his blonde hair, turning it to gold.

"Rhydian, I…" Words failed me. I wiped another tear from my eye.

Rhydian sat me down on the stump and paced back and forth, glancing over as my insides twisted up in knots.

"Mads, I can't do this. I can't care about you and then put other people first and you last. We're either together or we aren't. I can either do this 100% or I can do this not at all, there's no in-between." I cocked my head, trying to understand. He gestured wildly, frustration in his voice.

"What you said yesterday, when you said I would save you over an infant or a baby or whatever." He let out an anguished sigh. "Mads, I care about you. You're my girlfriend and you're also my best friend. Your family took me in when no one else would. _You_ welcomed me when no one else would." He came up to me, leaning down as his hand cupped my chin, making me see into his eyes as if he was about to bare his soul.

"You can't ask me to choose, Mads, because I've already made my choice." His eyes bored into mine with an intensity that took my breath away. "Don't ever make me feel less about myself because of how much I care for you. When you did that," he grimaced, "it felt like the ultimate betrayal."

I had never thought of it that way. Last night at the castle I was so concerned in the moment about Shan or Tom being seriously injured, I hadn't considered what that must have been like from Rhydian's side of it. How did it feel to have your own girlfriend tell you that caring about her was the morally wrong thing to do? To have your own girlfriend try to make you feel guilty and awful for protecting what you cared about? Loved?

"Does this mean…" That four-letter word had snuck to the tip of my tongue. _Love_. Did this mean he loved me? I wouldn't say it. I couldn't. What we had was too fragile to bring out into the open like that, wasn't it? I did manage to finish the thought though. "Does this mean that your feelings for me haven't changed even after me being a complete idiot?"

Rhydian folded his arms and looked at me, exasperation written all over him. "What do you think, silly girl? Or should I say 'smelly' girl?" he teased. The first day we'd met he had called me 'smelly' girl as a pejorative nickname. Now he'd twisted it to a term of endearment. I opened my mouth, speechless.

"Promise me that if I ever save you from a burning building, you won't chew me out about the other people inside I _could_ have saved," he joked. "Promise me you won't punish me for caring about you ever again, at least not like you did at Castle Stirling."

I smiled up at him, the tears on my face ones made from joy instead of sadness. I wiped my cheeks, nodding, still speechless till I finally eked out the words. "I promise." There was a pause like a calm settling over the world, like the sound of ocean waves erasing chaos with their rhythm. I couldn't hold still any longer.

"Rhydian." I gave him a hug, burying my face against his chest as his arms wove tightly about me, squeezing me as if he would never let me go. His strong scent drove away the coppery stench from earlier, filling my nose as I sighed, relieved in a way words couldn't convey. His hands cupped my face as he brought his lips to mine, kissing me with a hunger that left me breathless, heart pounding, heat coursing everywhere. With belated awareness I realized that my face was half covered in dirt after my fall. In fact my lips were probably the only dirt-free part of me.

"Rhydian, wait. I'm filthy, I need to go wash my face," I complained, pulling our kiss apart. He looked at me, that hunger stronger by the second…as if the pent-up need building since our fight yesterday had just been unleashed.

"Does it look like I care, Maddy Smith?" So saying, he captured my mouth, his tongue claiming mine as he reached his hands up my shirt, clasping my bare skin—skin that felt on fire wherever he touched. I groaned as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around him as he set my tush on the stump, our mouths working in tandem like dance partners. His one hand had slipped around my back and started gliding downward, sliding dangerously close to sneak underneath the waistband of my pants when I heard a loud coughing over Rhydian's shoulder.

Rhydian whirled about, letting my shirt fall down to my waist again. I tried to rearrange my hair and licked my bruised lips as the awkwardness made me want to shrink to the size of a pea and find a hole to roll into.

"Mrs. Kelly," Rhydian said, his voice shaky. "Hi, how can we help you?"

Shan's mum looked at us, half with disapproval and half with amusement. "Maddy, your mum is on the phone, I've got her on the house line. She said you weren't answering your cell." Mrs. Kelly's lively eyes added the unspoken comment. _Now I can see why._ Blushing for all I was worth, I couldn't even begin to meet Mrs. Kelly's eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kelly. I'll go see what she wants," I said, my voice tiny as a snail.

Rhydian ran a hand down the back of his neck, fidgeting as he tried to smile at Mrs. Kelly—just failing epically. "I'll see you inside Mads."

 _God._ What was it about Shan's house and awkward situations? Rhydian and I clearly needed to find a better place to make out. I grinned like an infatuated schoolgirl as I walked towards the patio. Rhydian and I had worked things out. We'd had our first real date and our first real fight as boyfriend-girlfriend and we were still standing. A triumphant little burst of satisfaction filled my heart like the best kind of drug. All in all, I had enough to be thankful for to outshine any regrets. As I picked up the land line in Shan's living room, my Mum's voice came rushing through my ears all panicked.

"Maddy, I need you to come home right away. No time for questions. Just come right this instant!" She hung up on me.

 _Wait…what?!_ Whatever it was, it had my heart plunging through my shoes. Was it something I had done? I hesitated whether to get Rhydian first, bolting instead. I pulled out my phone. I would call him on the way. Whatever Mum was all frantic about, I would have my pack to back me up, and that included Shan and Tom. As I rushed out Shan's door I could feel the blood thundering in my veins like a million tiny drumbeats.

 **A/N - Maddy's ability to think on her feet is about to be sorely tested in the next chapter. This is going to be so much fun :) Thanks to all of you who have read or given comments or pm's, you really make my day every time I get a kind word. XXOO. More coming soon wolfblood fans…**


	17. Under Attack, Part 1 of 2

**A/N - I have to give a shout-out to Endless Moonrise for his recent fanfic 'Like Mother, Like Son' which helped inspire the direction of the next 2 chapters. And another shout-out to Grandemocha, who pointed out something I think we all wished we'd seen more of - What if Ceri and Maddy had interacted more early on…what would that have looked like? What kind of sparks would fly and how would it have turned out if they'd been honest with each other? That and more in the next 2 chapters. Please enjoy :) As always, comments are like glittering gems. XXOO**

 **Chapter 17 - Under Attack - Part 1 of 2**

I ran in human form for as long as I had to. Once the trees hugged me on either side, my wolf tore free, four paws pounding the earth as I practically flew. The world was a kaleidoscope of swimming, mish-mashed colors as I ran. Somehow I managed to navigate the thick of the woods while focusing on what might have had my mum in such a panic. Dad was gone to town, which meant Mum was alone. Just thinking it made the urgency squeeze my chest too tight, sending my heart rate skyrocketing.

 _What if Liam and his family had already stumbled on the dig site? Had they gone to Mum to confront her about it? Accused me and Rhydian?_ It was the quickest explanation that came to mind. I'd planned for it, told Jana to take the tools and not just the bones. Suspicions or not, they couldn't _prove_ we'd done a thing. Besides, even if Liam did accuse us, he wouldn't want his parents finding out he'd stolen from Shan's locker. We could do tit for tat if it all came to a head. No, it wouldn't be a smart play on Liam's part to tell his parents that he'd seen me and Rhydian near the field.

Then again, Liam wasn't known for his brilliance now, was he? Was there something else missing, a threat totally unrelated to the wolfblood bones we'd stolen? What was I not seeing?

I switched back to human, doubled over, panting. Whipping out my phone I started sprinting again. Called Rhydian. It rang and rang and rang. _Rhydian!_ Of all the times not to answer. I called Shan's phone. She picked up on the first ring.

"Mads, where are you?"

"Can't explain," I huffed, clearing a fallen log. I charged between two birch trees, startling a family of deer in a clearing. All scattered except for one. I dodged around the buck just as he prepared to gore me. I lost him as the dense forest swallowed me back up.

"Mads, are you all right? What's going on? Talk to me." I put the phone back to my ear.

"Shan, can you grab Rhydian for me?"

"He's gone with Jana to help her take everything over to her trailer. Why?"

I frowned as tree branches whipped just past my face. "Fine, whatever, I need your help. Do you still have that jersey and the pair of joggers your dad shrunk in the wash?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"I need you to bring them over to the house." They were the only thing of Shan's that would even remotely fit my more petite, shorter figure. "Park a block away or so and just sit tight. Can you do that for me?"

"Can't you at least tell me what's going on?" _Shan, stop asking questions_. I hated it when someone answered my question with a question, especially my best mate.

"Nope, Shan. You're just going to have to trust me. Oh, and by the way, remind everyone to wash their clothes. No evidence, right?" We'd had this talk on the hike to Liam's field. I could hear the sudden glimmer of understanding as she replied.

"Got it Mads. I'll bring what you need."

Within about fifteen minutes I found the familiar stream that ran about 300 yards behind the house. I scrubbed my face, hands, and arms clean. The shock of cold water and the adrenaline already pumping through me had me ready for anything. I turned back into my wolf, padding silently across the green grass, sniffing the air carefully as I neared the house. I listened for the sounds of voices…yet there weren't any. Hearing none and smelling nothing human, instead of heading towards the road and Shan, I darted across the last patch of green towards the house.

Padding up the drive to the front door, I morphed back into my human self and sprinted ahead when I saw the door ajar. My wolf's instinct urged me to keep quiet even though all I wanted to do was yell out 'Mum!' as I hurried into the house. I froze, horrified.

The living area couch was turned upside-down. To greet me were overturned chairs, a few shattered glasses and plates, and one of the bookshelves had even been tipped over onto its side. The whole downstairs looked like a person-sized tornado had swept through. But instead of a tornado I saw something worse; two wolves had Mum cornered in the living area, their hackles raised. Mum answered their growls with one of her own. I could tell it was Mum because of the silver and charcoal flecks of fur along her neck and above her vivid brown eyes.

"Stop it!" I automatically grabbed a sturdy broom from the corner and brandished it like a spear. It wouldn't do a thimble of good against sharp teeth and claws, but it might buy me time and I still had hopes of reasoning a way through this. If I morphed straight into my wolf the chance of all this becoming a brawl would go way up. There I was, standing in the kitchen where my momentum had carried me when I'd first entered the house. My thoughts raced. _Distract the enemy, protect Mum_.

"What do you want? If it's me you want, what are you waiting for? Come and get me." I glanced furtively to my right, where a pot of boiling water sat on the stovetop, ready to be used to cook whatever Mum had been planning for lunch. I edged forward just enough to hide it from view from the two strange wolves. _Come on…come get me_ my wolf snapped, yearning to rip free. To snarl its defiance.

I waved the broom and shouted.

" _RRRR!_ " The smaller of the two wolves that had Mum cornered growled before spurring towards me like a fur-covered javelin, his amber-flecked eyes burning with challenge as he came. Instead of changing into my wolf to clash with him head-on, I side-stepped at the last second, tipping the boiling water directly into the wolf's path. He swerved at the last instant. His reflexes weren't quick enough. Scalding water splashed his left shoulder, limb, and paw. He yelped as I saw steam rising off his fur. Before I knew it he was limping out the front door. His tail sagged limp between his legs just before he vanished from view.

Mum and the remaining intruder circled each other like two she-wolves in a battle to the death. The strange she-wolf was slightly bigger than Mum, slate-gray fur throughout with a shaggy tail and these huge, mesmerizing eyes of a brown so dark they could masquerade as black. The strange she-wolf bared her fangs at Mum as I advanced and prepared to attack her from behind. _This is our pack's territory. Our den!_ my wolf roared. _Stay away from Mum._ I'd defend her to the death, on that my wolf and my human side united in full agreement.


	18. Under Attack, Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 18 - Under Attack - Part 2 of 2**

"Mads! What the…Bloody hell!" Tom's voice. Shan stood right beside him in the doorway, both gaping like schoolkids who'd just seen their first Bigfoot.

I felt like smacking my forehead and looking to the ceiling. _Could this situation get any more buggered?_ Except I was way too concerned for Mum's safety yet to care that she was about to find out that Shan and Tom were now part of my pack, humans or not….

Mum and the she-wolf intruder stilled. They sniffed the air and then trained their baleful wolfy glares on the two encroaching humans. Slowly they shifted into their human forms. A tall woman with long, thick charcoal hair and big, expressive eyes swiveled to me with a stern gaze.

"I came to talk to the tame cub," she spat. Turning back to Mum, she hissed. "Why don't you leave us?"

"And who are you?" I challenged. I put the broom aside, hardly resisting the urge to bare my teeth at her, the veins in my wrists blackening by the second.

"I'm Ceri, Rhydian's mum," the she-wolf proclaimed, as if who else could she be?

Mum leapt gracefully to stand between me and Ceri. "I don't care who you are or what you want. This is my house and this is my territory." Her eyes smoldered in warning. "You'll not talk to my cub unless I give you permission, and you will definitely NOT be talking to my cub without me present."

 _Could you both please stop calling me a cub?_ I wanted to shout. Instead I tried to open my mouth as Mum glanced over at Shan and Tom, her eyes turning bleak. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It's all right, Mum. They know already. They're part of me pack. They help protect the secret." For some reason Ceri didn't look surprised that Tom and Shan were here, and that intrigued me. As a wild wolfblood shouldn't she have been enraged or at least alarmed? I was confused. All of it was maddening. I _needed_ to know why Ceri was here.

Mum relaxed a bit, but her eyes narrowed at me as I could sense the disapproval building up behind that stare.

Looking at Ceri, knowing that this she-wolf intruder was Rhydian's mum…it made me loosen up despite my wolf's misgivings. I calmed the wolf. Starting to walk towards the door I spoke to Ceri directly. "You came to see me? Then let's go outside where we can talk alone."

"Maddy, absolutely not!" my mum interjected. There was something in Ceri's eyes though, and I could tell that whatever this was, it was deeply personal. Not knowing what Ceri was going to say and how it might relate to Rhydian, I wasn't about to let Mum be privy to it.

"Mum, it'll be all right. She's Rhydian's mum."

"She's a wild wolfblood who burst into our home unannounced with another wild wolfblood in tow. She hasn't an ounce of sense," Emma stormed. She growled at Ceri, baring her teeth as her eyes glowed yellow. "And I want her off my territory. _Now_."

I needed to defuse the situation—but how? I ran up to Mum and threw my arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze as I nuzzled against her. "Mum…she won't hurt me. She knows Rhydian cares about me. Please. I'm not a cub anymore. I can handle this. Please?" The second 'please' accomplished what the first one hadn't. It made Mum look down at me. I saw the grave doubts written all over her face, but I also saw the hesitation because she knew that I wasn't her little cub any longer. It was just a cold, hard truth she had to accept, and though she was alpha here, she also didn't want a full-on, wolf-out brawl in the middle of her living room. Mum had always been the best among all of us at keeping her human in the driver's seat, keeping her wolf in check for the greater good. I saw her master herself with that same discipline right now as she hugged me back, kissing the top of my head before she let me go.

"Only if you take Shan and Tom with you." I nodded. They were my pack, and even if they were human, their presence would dissuade Ceri's wolf from becoming too belligerent. Same would go for Ceri's pack-mate, if he somehow returned from licking his wounds.

I walked outside as Ceri followed. The moment we stepped out to the yard, the electricity in the air seemed to fade. My heart pounded at its normal rhythm and Ceri's shoulders relaxed as I glanced her way. We walked silently towards the trees, side by side but a good ten yards apart. The breeze played with the leaves along the branches as Tom and Shan tailed us at a healthy distance—within earshot only if they'd been wolfbloods themselves.

Ceri finally turned to me, and that was when I first noticed her ragged clothing. The ripped shawl around her neck, the tattered coat that hung in baggy folds along her arms and shoulders. She looked like a homeless woman, and it confirmed my worst prejudices of what a wild wolfblood _was_. A tiny voice started sizing her up with judgments. She was inferior, a pale shadow of what a wolfblood should be…wasn't she? A real wolfblood stayed in balance with their human selves fully acknowledged. My thoughts made her opening words all the more ironic as she took my breath away with her insolence.

"So you're the tame cub that's become such a devastating influence on my beautiful boy."

And before I could reply she followed it up with a surprising change in tone…

"That was brave of you, what you did. I saw you and the others steal the bones this morning." She smirked when I looked so shocked. "Jana told me of the plan last night. She also told me that it was your idea." Then she gave me a solemn nod. "Even if we may be nothing alike, I have to acknowledge that you did the right thing. We wolfbloods must look after our own. That is our way." She crossed the gap between us, her eyes narrowing.

"And yet…you trust these humans, welcome them into your pack with open arms. You adhere to our sacred duties in some ways, retrieving your ancestor's bones, and in the next moment you betray your heritage by entrusting our secrets to our greatest threat!" She glared at me. "Seeing your little human helpers, how could I say nothing? No…I decided it was time that the leader of your pack know that the stray she'd taken in has a family and a pack of his own." I stilled as she reached me, hovered over me. I gritted my teeth since it was all I could do _not_ to let my hands turn and go all-out wolf. The only thing that kept my wolf in check was the knowledge that this woman was important to Rhydian, even if he didn't want to acknowledge her yet. Of course now I wondered if he ever should.

She leaned over, sniffing me from the waist up, her nose twitching as she took a long whiff, and then her nose grazed the nape of my neck—my disheveled hair too.

"His scent is all over you. He's _marked_ you." Her tone dripped with outrage, but I detected a note of respect too, as if her son's trust couldn't be questioned, even by her and even if I was just a 'tame'.

"Why did you want to talk to me? Just to hurl insults? Let's get this over with," I muttered.

Her expression sobered as she straightened, took a half-step back. "I came to get a measure of the young she-wolf that has my son so under her spell that he won't even speak to his own mum."

I shook my head. "Oh no you don't. You don't get to lay that on me." My hands clenched. "No one was there for him. You weren't there for him!" I saw her blanch like I had gouged her eyes. Thinking of Rhydian all alone, shoved from one foster family to the next, it made this unquenchable fire erupt in my heart as tears leaked out. I almost told her the truth, about how I had actually _encouraged_ reconciliation, telling Rhydian to keep Ceri part of his life. But then I decided after her reckless act invading my pack's territory and almost attacking my mum, she didn't deserve to know my sympathies.

All of the sudden Ceri went rigid, her head cocked as she soaked up the emotion on my face, the just-escaped tears. She reached out, cupping the left side of my face as she mumbled almost to herself.

"Those tears…you shed those tears for my son…for what he suffered?" She said it in a daze, as a half-question. Her searching eyes looked right through me. She said the words as if she feared that she might believe them. The idea that some tame she-wolf had stolen her son's heart was perhaps as hard for Ceri to digest as the idea that I cared for him as genuinely as any mate could care for its other half. She took a few stumbling steps back, her gaze looking in any direction but mine. "You truly care about him," she murmured, anguish in her tone. Perhaps she'd wanted to dismiss me. Maybe she'd been prepared to hate me as the scapegoat that was keeping her from her 'beautiful boy'. Now that plan had just unraveled thanks to the raw, unvarnished reality of what I felt and didn't mind showing to the world. _You'll always remember what Rhydian's been through because you care…no, you_ love _him. YES. You love him, Maddy. You know that now_. All right, maybe I didn't have a right to love Rhydian after how briefly we'd known each other, but emotions were like livings things; you couldn't always control which direction they grew or how fast they grew. The love I felt for Rhydian had snuck up on me, ambushed me. Now I just had to recognize it.

I fought back any more tears, kept the floodwaters at bay because I wouldn't let Ceri see my weakness anymore. I'd already shown her too much.

Ceri sputtered, "I…I must go. Please apologize to your…to your alpha. I…" Her voice petered out like a campfire's last, dying ember. She turned to go.

"He needs you," I choked out. Steeling myself, I said the words that angry Mads didn't want to say. "You need to straddle both worlds, the human and the wild. Do it—for Rhydian's sake. _Please_."

She turned, ran into the woods, her shadow melding under the protective canopy of the woods. I stood there, unsure what had just happened.

I had met Rhydian's mum. I had met Ceri, and as much as I wanted to hate her I simply couldn't. There was a conflicted complexity to her I couldn't deny. I didn't know anything about her past, but whatever it was, I sensed wounds there, wounds every bit as raw as Rhydian's. Perhaps Rhydian's mum hadn't abandoned him by choice. Maybe life had dealt with her just as harshly as it had with Rhydian. I bit my lip, pondering the thought as I turned back just in time to see Shan and Tom hastening over.

"Mads, are you all right?" Shan and Tom flanked me in a three-way hug, their familiar scents calming my frazzled emotions. I took a gulp of air as Shan kissed my cheek and even stoic Tom pressed his lips to my forehead. Not all of the uneasiness would go away though. I had a feeling that I had not seen the last of Ceri….

Shan whispered gently in my ear. "Mads, let's get you cleaned up. If Liam and his family come poking around, we don't want you wearing that muddy get-up, yeah?" She guided me towards the house as I stayed in the fog of my troubled thoughts. I wasn't looking forward to facing Mum either. How would she react to me bringing Shan and Tom into the pack on purpose? Without her permission? And that didn't even cover the wolfblood bones I hadn't told her about! I was going to be grounded, possibly _forever_.

I sighed as Shan and Tom kept me going, one foot in front of the other.


	19. Maddy Faces the Firing Squad

**Chapter 19 - Maddy Faces the Firing Squad**

Within five minutes of Shan, Tom, and me getting back to the house, Dad had pulled up in the drive and hustled inside. While Mum gave him an update I quickly said my goodbyes to my mates.

"Tell Rhydian I'll call him later, yeah?" _In other words, tell him NOT to come over to check on me._ I didn't want Rhydian here for the fireworks I knew were coming. Shan got the hint and nodded, furtively looking my parents' way. They had finished their little pow-wow and were now looking at me expectantly. Why did I feel as if I was about to be shoved in front of a firing squad?

"All right, Mads. We'll see you tomorrow." My ginger-haired best mate gave me a fierce hug, as if my soul might somehow leak out if she didn't hug me tightly enough. Ever-stoic Tom just gave me a nod, but I could see concern etching deep lines across his face.

"We've got your back, Mads. You call if you need us, if you need _anything_."

"I will, Tom. Shan. Bye guys."

After they'd left the temperature in the room plummeted, or was that just my imagination as two icy stares drilled into me? Then I realized that Mum and Dad's expressions weren't so much icy as they were disappointed—which somehow hurt that much worse.

"Can I at least go up to take a shower, get changed first?" I almost ended the sentence with _before the interrogation begins_ —then thought better of it. Mum and Dad nodded with great poker faces except for the way Mum had her lips pursed and Dad's eyes had storm clouds inside them. I stomped to my room, grabbed a comfortable pair of navy blue joggers with a slightly torn peachy-orange T-shirt. Running upstairs, I threw on the hot water, brushed my teeth as I waited for the shower to warm up, then jumped in with a sigh as the steam and the liquid created this tiny haven from all my troubles. The hot water turned my muscles to butter and emptied my brain of a million anxieties. For a few precious minutes I forgot what waited for me downstairs. I would have killed to have Rhydian with me now, or even Shan and Tom. Facing Mum and Dad alone after all the secrets I'd kept from them, the things I'd done…. I shuddered as I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in my makeshift pajamas. My bare feet felt cold even on the carpeting as I descended the stairs.

Mum and Dad had put all the furniture back in place and tidied up the mess from the confrontation with Ceri. Now they both eyed me quietly. At the last second they pulled up an ottoman front and center beside the couch. Dad crossed his arms and Mum patted the spot on the ottoman.

"Come have a seat, Madeline." _Oh no._ If they were already calling me 'Madeline' then things were NOT going to go well. I half-considered bursting into tears. Given how I felt it really wouldn't be acting. But I sensed that even tears wouldn't save me now. I sat in front of them feeling like a lamb about to be led to the slaughterhouse. I felt their patient stares stripping off all my defenses. You could have heard a toothpick drop. I doubt a mouse could have nibbled cheese without the sound echoing, the whole house was so seized by the silent intensity of that instant before anyone spoke.

"Maddy." Dad tried to gentle his tone even as I saw the barely contained anger in the stiffness of his shoulders. "We know you have a lot to tell us. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Yes, pet. And leave nothing out," Mum commanded.

I looked down at my hands fidgeting with nervous energy. I forced them to lay flat. Now, far _harder_ for me to accomplish, I forced myself to look up at my parents.

It started as a trickle. I had to make a few pauses, sometimes backtracking when I realized I was leaving important things out. I still didn't tell them everything, especially not when it came to some of the details of me and Rhydian. I _didn't_ tell them about Shan's recorder getting stolen. I told them all about how I'd revealed to Tom and Shan that I was a wolfblood, how I'd overheard Liam telling his friends about the wolfblood bones buried in his family's field, _and_ how Ceri had approached Rhydian the night before our trip to Stirling Castle. I just threw all of it on the table, laid myself bare.

If felt good, like a burden lifted, but it also felt scary. I should have already told Mum and Dad about what I'd done. I couldn't blame them for being furious with me…but part of me _did_ feel a flash of anger, seeing that disappointment in their eyes. Part of me felt that they didn't—

"So is that everything?" Mum asked, her eyebrows arching.

"No," I said, frowning at her, my meekness replaced by a smidge of defiance. "You should know that Rhydian had no idea that I was going to share the secret with Shan and Tom. In fact he told me to tell you and Dad the moment he found out." Whatever happened, I didn't want them blaming Rhydian for my actions. Being an only-child I knew how my parents could be….

"And yet Rhydian didn't feel the need to tell us about his mum or this Jana, who is now living in our territory," my mum said, every word laced with venom.

I looked down. What could I say to that? I stood up all of a sudden as inspiration hit me. "You could show a little understanding. Rhydian's mum just magically appeared out of nowhere. Is it really that hard to consider that he might need some time to digest it, to get his head around everything before he came t'you?" I was starting to slur my words together; my accent sometimes burst out with a vengeance when I got upset.

Mum and Dad rose as one, both sets of eyes flaring yellow. "Sit down, young lady."

I sat down even as a trail of dark blue tinted the veins in my forearms.

I wiped at a few stupid stray tears. _They should call you Miss Waterworks. Ugh._ It seemed like I was doing far too much of this lately, like there was far too much drama in my life. Being a wolfblood was supposed to be this amazing thing. That's what I had thought when Rhydian and I had run as our free wolf selves on the isle of Lindisfarne. How stupid I'd been back then, assuming I could compartmentalize all the parts of my life, my parents, my friends, Rhydian. Life was too messy and chaotic for that. I knew that now.

Dad continued. "Maddy, this is serious, you telling Shan and Tom about our secret without our knowledge. That's a violation of trust and it shows poor judgment. What if they'd told someone? Even by accident, what if they spoke about it between themselves and someone else overheard? Your actions put this whole family in danger."

I trembled, hands balling up into fists as I resisted the urge to spring back out of my seat. "But they wouldn't DO that, Dad. These are my best mates. I've known them since we were little. I trust them not because I'm foolish or don't know any better but because I _know_ Tom and Shan like a brother and a sister. You've seen them grow up, Mum, Dad, you know I'm right." _I trust_ their _judgment, and now I need you to trust mine._

Mum shook her head. "Even if you're right Maddy, the way you went about this was incredibly selfish and short-sighted."

"I know that," I said, trying to keep the whine out of my voice. I deflated as Mum laid into me.

"I hardly know where to begin, young lady. Let's put aside Shannon and Tom for the moment. We have Liam's family to be concerned about now, and to top it off we have Rhydian's mum and her pack-mate encroaching on our territory."

Dad broke in, "Maddy, if Ceri and her wild wolfbloods keep trespassing on our territory and putting this family in danger, there will be no hesitation." He locked gazes with Mum, and they both turned back towards me with resolve hardening their expressions like metal.

"We will kick Rhydian out of our pack if he can't keep Ceri and her pack from causing trouble."

Fear jolted me alert, followed by anger and a sense of helplessness. My bottom lip trembled as I glared at them. I almost let the words slip out… _If Rhydian goes then so do I!_ Deep down though, I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't abandon my own parents, even if my heart bled out. I took a shuddering breath, containing all the hurt bottling up inside.

Dad rose with a sigh to go make coffee as Mum put a hand to her forehead, as if she'd just suffered a massive headache.

"Maddy, your Dad and I need to discuss what you've told us and decide on an appropriate punishment." Her expression turned to me and there it was, that total _disappointment_ in me now so perfectly encapsulated across her face.

"Before you go to your room, tell us why. Why did you tell Shan and Tom? Why now?"

I looked miserably at the floor, sniffing as I fought back a new wave of tears. I forced myself to look up even though the disappointment on Mum's face hurt me worse than if someone had jabbed splinters under my fingernails.

When she saw my lip trembling and my eyes just glistening, she tried to soften the blow. "I know it's hard to feel like an outsider, pet. I remember what it was like to be your age, to have to hide what I was around humans. But I knew that my family mattered more than my own comfort. I knew that everything I did was for a good reason pet, and that made it bearable. It helped me when I met your Dad, we could confide in each other. Just like you and Rhydian have done." She stumbled over that last part, as if she'd spoken the words before thinking them through.

"You think you remember what it's like?" I almost growled. "I don't think you do." I laughed bitterly. "Remember the day before I had changed, you sent me to school with the last remedy vial to keep me calm so I could pass my test?" Mum's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well it broke in my rucksack and I had to take the test without it! And Rhydian was there for me. When I started wolfing out in the middle of the test he pulled the fire alarm and got into a heap of trouble to save me." My arms were almost shaking now. "And Shan was furious at Rhydian for doing it, not knowing _why_ he'd done it. Meanwhile Tom hated me for ditching him at lunch when I'd promised to help him study, all because I was feeling so messed up. And then when I tried to defend Rhydian, Shan hated me for it." I threw out my hands in a helpless gesture. "You guys don't get it. Lying to my friends about all this stuff means that I _lose_ them. They're my best mates, they're like oxygen to me. This isn't about me being 'comfortable' Mum. It's not like, 'Oy, I like this pair of shoes and I'd like to keep them.' This is about me having a life, not being isolated from everything. You chose to live here in Stoneybridge, connected to the human world. Well, this is the price for it. Not only is living a lie around my closest friends _exhausting_ , sometimes I need them to have my back. And guess what? Now they DO."

I wiped at my tears with the heel of my hand, looking away out the window. I was a little stunned by my own outburst. Judging from the shocked silence from Mum and Dad, so were they.

I stood up, wobbling a bit as I got to my feet. I searched Mum's face for a response as Dad came back and handed her a cup of coffee. I waited for the inevitable reprimand, for the third 'young lady' as I got the tongue lashing of a lifetime for having the boldness to raise my voice at them, especially at Mum. There was a reason it was tough having two alphas under one roof….

Instead…more silence. Silence stretched out till I could just hear the sound of my own heart pounding. Mum gently put down her cup. Was that the ghost of a tremble I saw along her fingers?

"Maddy, you should have told us all of this earlier. We didn't know how hard things have been for you," Mum said, for the first time showing more concern than disappointment. Dad nodded, and then the next gap of silence was more easygoing than the last. Dad took a sip of his coffee, set it down.

"I think it's time." He jerked his chin towards my room. Which, judging from the sober looks across from me might become my dungeon for the foreseeable future, depending on how long they grounded me.

I started to walk towards my bedroom. Something stopped me. There was a rift in my heart, like a tear that was leaking blood. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh to try to release all the emotions. When that didn't work I turned to them. Normally I would never have said this…but now I couldn't help it. I needed that reassurance, and the threat that Ceri's pack and Liam's family presented made me crave that extra comfort.

I looked at Mum, then Dad. I said the words that would have been so embarrassing and beneath me in any other time or place.

"Dad, Mum. Can I have a hug?"

Mum immediately pushed aside her mug. "Of course you can, pet." She leaned up as I wrapped my arms around her, inhaling her scent. It didn't calm me like Rhydian's could, but it came a close second. Next I felt Dad's arms enfold me, his wood-smoke scent wrapping me up like a second hug. Finally, hugged to a place where my heart could beat at a normal pace, I left the living room, closed the door to my bedroom, there to wait out my fate like a prisoner waiting to hear the judge's verdict….

 _I have to think of a way to reconcile Rhydian and his mum. I have to keep Liam from acting anymore on his suspicions. I have to keep my friends and my family safe._ I felt all the pressures around me, ensnaring me in a million questions as time passed faster than I could comprehend.

 **A/N - So this chapter really poured out my fingertips unexpectedly. I hope you enjoyed it since the next two will have even more action. With Maddy stuck on the sidelines grounded by her parents, how will Jana take advantage of cozying up to Rhydian? Get ready for an epic faceoff between Mads and Jana. It's interesting that in the series Jana and Maddy are alike in one crucial way - they both feel the need to protect others so strongly that sometimes they try to do TOO much on their own. Within the next two chapters we'll reach a point where the two alphas go head to head. Can't wait :)**


	20. Licking Her Wounds

**Chapter 20 - Licking Her Wounds**

 _Bad news…not completely though_. I reconsidered how it had turned out. My grounding. I was grounded for 4 whole weeks, a new record.

As I lay sprawled face-down on my bed, earbuds throbbing with Evanescence to distract me, it wasn't so much the grounding that preoccupied me as the hushed conversation I had heard between my parents when I'd snuck into the hallway late the other night.

 _"_ _You know if we forbid her to date Rhydian, it's going to have the opposite effect," Dad whispered._

 _"_ _I know that." A frustrated pause. "Our daughter's still a cub, at least when it comes to certain things Daniel. If we do wind up having to exile Rhydian, I don't want to see her heartbroken."_

 _Dad sounding exasperated—"Let's cross that perilous bridge only if we have to, Em. Maddy's a plucky girl. If it comes to that, she'll survive. Maybe the next few weeks will recalibrate things. She'll have to get used to spending less time with Rhydian. Right now the best thing we can do, especially after grounding her for this long, is to give her some space. If we tell her Rhydian's a no-go zone too, I doubt we will accomplish much besides pushing her away. Instead of feeling guilty for the secrets she's kept from us and the mistakes she's made, Maddy will feel resentful towards us and fixate on Rhydian that much more. It's not a winning plan, Em. I'm sorry to be blunt, but it just isn't."_

Mum had sighed and left it at that. I smiled a little at the memory. My dad might not have been the alpha in the family, but sometimes he read a situation spot-on. I pulled out my earbuds, sauntered downstairs to grab a can of orange soda, and filled a glass with ice cubes before filling it to the brim, watching as the sunlight made the fizz sparkle. The kitchen was empty. Mum was at work and Dad was out in the woodshed toiling away like a man possessed. I admired Dad's passion for creating things, for turning ugly hunks of wood into these beautiful, prized possessions that people put into their homes. Right now I wished I had that kind of purpose. Today was the tenth day of my grounding, and it felt like…well, it felt like it should have been Day 20 instead of Day 10.

My phone buzzed, and I answered with a grin.

"Hey."

"Hey you." Rhydian's voice caressed me as if his hand had reached out through my phone. I stepped outside with the glass in hand, taking a quick sip as I looked up at the blue sky, imagining where he was, what he was doing.

"Your strategy worked," he said calmly.

"The pillow? Yeah?" I laughed as I remembered the conversation we'd had two Sundays ago.

 _"_ _What? They can't do that!" Rhydian growled._

 _"_ _Rhydian. Wait, before you go leaping off the deep end… I negotiated some exceptions, give me some credit."_

 _"_ _Like what?"_

 _"_ _Every day after school I'm allowed one hour to join you, Shan, and Tom at Bernie's."_

 _"_ _Mads, that still doesn't change the fact that they've forbidden me and your friends from coming over to hang with you." His tone stayed miffed but it sounded like he'd clamped down on the anger._

 _"_ _I know, it stinks. It's complete bollox," I agreed. "But I can still do photography club stuff, school events. We'll still see each other every day!"_

 _I heard Rhydian's sigh, inconsolable. It was like I was offering consolation prizes and he wanted only one prize—uninterrupted intimacy with me._

 _My heart did a little flip as my idea tumbled out._

 _"_ _How about this—I know it's not the same, but what if we swap pillows?"_

 _Rhydian's tone brightened. "You mean, so I could sleep with your scent?" A short pause, letting it sink in. "That's brilliant, Mads. That should help a lot."_

 _"_ _I know. I'm full of brilliant ideas, aren't I?" I could envision him rolling his eyes at me on the other end of the phone._

So…that had been that. I'd even managed to wring out a few other concessions from my parents. Later today we were going to the town hall archives to do research, find out whether we had any missing ancestors that might explain the wolfblood bones Jana now had in her safekeeping. _That_ situation was also sorted, at least for now. My parents would tolerate her in their territory provided she didn't wolf out or cause problems.

Rhydian's voice tugged me away from all my preoccupations and back to the present.

"So…I've thought about it some more. Jana agrees with you." I made a face. _Jana this, Jana that._ Lately he'd started referring to Jana more and more often. With me having to go home after Bernie's, Rhydian and Jana were spending more and more time together, so it made sense, but I _didn't_ have to like it.

"And…?"

"And you're both right. I'll give it a go, try getting to know her."

"You will? That's fantastic." My heart did a little breakdance as I swayed in time to a real dance of my own, the orange soda almost sloshing out.

"Jana thinks I should meet Ceri in the forest, in her element so that she's more comfortable."

"Rhydian—"

"And I told her no, Mads. We're going with your idea. If my so-called Mum can't summon the courage to come to Bernie's and sit with me to get to know me on human territory, then she's not ready to accept who I am anyway."

"Good for you for sticking to your guns," I said, hoping he could envision the grin on my face.

"Ah, well… I have a very good role model in that department," he teased. My heart ached a little, wishing he were with me now. I put my hand to my chest, wishing it were his hand, imagining his body heat and his scent ensnaring me in the best way possible. At this rate I would have to go upstairs and hug Rhydian's pillow like a bloody teddy bear. He wasn't the only one who missed just the two of us being able to walk in the woods alone, holding hands. I missed Rhydian pressing me up against a tree, kissing me like his life depended on it, feeling his hands cup my face like I was a treasure he never, ever wanted to lose.

"Mads?"

 _Stop daydreaming idiot!_ "Sorry, Rhydian. Just a bit distracted. When do you want to tell your mum to come meet us at Bernie's?"

"Day after tomorrow. Jana will be there too."

Friday had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	21. Battle of the Alphas

**Chapter 21 - Battle of the Alphas**

A redhead and a brunette circled around each other in a wooded clearing behind Bradlington High, tension crackling like the lash of a whip. I imagined the scene we must have presented, Jana and I, our teeth bared at one another, eyes burning liquid yellow as our wolves snarled and strained at the leash.

"You shouldn't have done that," I growled, "and I'll be making sure ye don't do it again."

Jana's pale face screwed up even tighter. Nope, she wasn't backing down. This was alpha against alpha. The claws were coming out.

She lunged forward and I leapt to meet the wild wolfblood's charge. Jana's momentum was too much, throwing me back as the world jarred all my senses, but I was ready for it. I twisted, using her momentum against her. I rolled through the attack and landed on top of her, pinning her. She kneed me in the chest, dislodging me long enough to spring up and grab my hair. Before she could start yanking I sent a jab straight to her face. She staggered backward, stunned as I landed a solid kick to her chest that sent her flying onto her butt. Instead of pressing the attack I backed away. _Wait for it…._ The enraged alpha leapt to her feet and lunged for me again. She was bigger and stronger, but I was faster. I sidestepped, shoving her in the back as she went tumbling into the woods. That's when I heard it. A shriek of terror….

 _EARLIER THAT DAY…_

I grinned at Tom, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "See. You _can_ do this." Tom gave me a sheepish grin right back, his slumped shoulders finally lifting a little. We were sitting in one of the study rooms off the library, a Latin-Greek vocab workbook splayed across the tabletop.

"Thanks for helping me Mads. I still don't understand why I should have to memorize all this rubbish."

I smiled at him, repressing the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, just trust us! You'll be glad you kept at it since more than half the words in the English language use Latin or Greek roots."

Now Tom had the audacity to roll his eyes at _me_. He shut the workbook with a clap of finality. "You should talk, Mads. Trust 'us'? Really? It's trust 'me', Mads. If you're going to tutor me to pass my language exams, the least you can do is speak properly and forgo the Geordie accent," he huffed, winking at me as a smirk lit up his whole face.

"Oh, why don't you just blow it out your…" I deteriorated into a fit of giggles as he reached across the table to tickle me. Why did all my mates have to know that I was the most ticklish _and_ take full advantage of it? I laughed at the unfairness of it as Tom's fingers wiggled away, relentless as the plague. Normally horsing around like this was a me-and-Rhydian thing, but I'd noticed ever since sharing my secret with Tom, he was a little more affectionate with me. Sometimes I wondered if he was trying to be more tactile and touch-oriented now that he knew about my wolfy nature. Whatever the motivation, I didn't mind it. It felt like Tom and I had become just that much closer.

I squealed as I slipped out of my chair, rushing around the table and pulling him into a headlock—not too tight though. The librarian's face peered at us through the glass window in the study room door. Mrs. Bingham's eyebrows fluttered as she opened the door and gave us a cross look. I froze like a cub caught in headlights.

"Sorry Miss, Tom and I were just—"

"Goofing off?" Her harsh look melted into sheer amusement. "I should expect so, after working hard at it for what, the last hour?" Mrs. Bingham had one of those pretty, perfectly symmetrical faces that hardly aged so that she looked not a day over 35 even though she was probably in her early 50's. She gave us an indulgent nod as she self-consciously rearranged her bright blond hair. The bell rang.

"Off you go then. Try not to get into too much trouble," she teased as me and Rhydian replied in unison.

"Yes Miss Bingham."

Tom gave me a playful shove on the shoulder and I shoved him right back.

"See you after maths?" he asked.

I shuddered. "Only if I survive…"

In maths I had plenty of time to daydream. I was ahead in the homework—for once—and I had a lot to mull over. Tomorrow night was the lunar eclipse and all my nerves were on pins and needles. Yesterday had been the last day of my grounding, so I had double reasons to be antsy, like a little kid about to go on their first rollercoaster. Rhydian had promised to come over tonight, the first night in 28 days, and I was positively over the moon as anticipation got the best of me.

The last few weeks had been productive too. Rhydian had gotten to know his mum with our piecemeal visits at Bernie's. Jana and I had gotten to know each other well enough too, sitting up at the counter and running interference. Whenever some of our idiot classmates tried to poke fun at the strange 'homeless lady' in the corner we could be surprisingly intimidating when we put our minds to it. Jana had perfected a glare I was still working on a way to imitate.

As maths let out I heaved a sigh of relief _. Lunch. Yay._ I was just striding over to the cafeteria when my keen wolfy hearing detected voices in the darkroom. I stopped abruptly, pressing my ear near the door. Rhydian's voice…and Jana's.

"Don't you want more of that? That feeling of belonging?" Jana's tone alternated from gentle persuasion to strident sureness.

"Jana, I've only just started…I don't know where this will lead, or even _if_ it will lead anywhere."

"You know she never wanted to give you up. You were taken from her, Rhydian." I heard movement. "Come with us. With me. You know I'll look out for you."

I heard Rhydian's confusion. I could smell his anxiety through the cracks in the door.

"Jana…"

"I'll even help you find your father. You could have a proper family again _and_ be in a proper pack."

"My father?" I could envision the frown on Rhydian's face. "When I brought him up Ceri immediately changed the subject. What makes you think that—?"

"His name is Gerwyn. That's pretty much all I know. But whatever the reason he left your mum, I'm sure there's a good explanation. I could help you hunt down your father, Rhydian. I've got the wild wolfblood tracking skills to do it. Maddy, the Smiths, they can't help you regain what you've lost. But _I_ can."

I heard Rhydian make an anguished sound. Quietly I opened the door, moving ever so slowly.

"I don't know what I want, all right?" he almost shouted. "I'm still trying to figure out what I even mean to Ceri and… _ugh_. I just assumed that my father was dead or that he left a long time ago. I don't even know if I _want_ to find him, Jana, or even if I should."

"Listen to your heart, Rhydian. Listen to your wolf instincts, they will guide you," Jana insisted, and Jana's subtext was clear; _the only proper answer is to agree and leave the human world far behind._

I stepped inside, my eyes searching Rhydian's expression. He looked like someone had taken a knife to his heart, twisting the blade after plunging it all the way to the hilt. His blue eyes shone stormier than a hurricane-whipped sea, and he ran a trembling hand through his hair as the veins blackened up and down his arms. His wolf bristled, all right. I could see a panic attack looming on the horizon, Rhydian was prone to those, had nearly wolfed out on more than one occasion, several times where I'd barely pulled him back from the brink. Now, here in the first place he had finally started to feel where he actually belonged, here in Stoneybridge, he must have felt himself caught between that and _this_ —Jana dangling the possibility of a mother and father restoring some ideal life that no longer was and probably had never existed. I wanted Rhydian to get his family back in the worst way too, if it would bring him happiness…but _only then_ —and that's what made me different than Jana. I could see that Jana's relentless argument was too much for Rhydian to handle. I could see a wolfy meltdown in the making.

"Rhydian, if you'll just trust me I know you'll see the same things I do. That your loving family never left you, that your pack is waiting for you, to give you a place where you don't have to hide what you are, where you truly belong!"

"It's not that simple!" I hissed, slamming the darkroom door shut behind me. Jana froze and Rhydian jerked all startled. The wolfblood boy's eyes fastened onto me with relief as I rushed over to him, slipping my hand in his. I saw those darker veins recede the moment my fingers glided through his, clasping him tight.

"Maddy," Rhydian said, that total relief washing through his voice as my scent calmed him. I leaned on my tiptoes, nuzzling his cheek as I soothed him.

"Don't let anyone tell you what to do, Rhydian. You deserve happiness, happiness on _your_ _terms_. You shouldn't let someone else define what that should be for you." I sent a searing look Jana's way before pointedly ignoring her, focusing only on calming Rhydian's wolf. My hands rubbed up and down his arms as I searched his face. I leaned up on my tiptoes again, kissing the tip of his nose, his cheek, giving him a peck on the lips.

"If Ceri loves you as much as she claims to, then she'll care enough about you to get to know you without destroying what you've built here." I felt Jana's anger like a palpable aura, an inferno heating up my back. I turned, regarding her for the first time as I finally heard Rhydian's breathing steady.

"Jana and I need to talk alone for a moment," I said, pursing my lips as her gaze and mine clashed like two invisible forces of nature. The space between us might as well have been a battlefield.

As Rhydian recovered the rest of the way from his panic attack, he took note of our rigid stances.

"No. You two—come on. Let's go to lunch."

"You go on ahead," Jana said sweetly to him, her smile filled with malice as she kept her gaze glued on me. "We'll catch up."

Mumbling something about she-wolves being impossible to reason with, Rhydian slung his rucksack over his shoulder and sent us one last pleading look before he slipped out and closed the door.

I smiled just as coldly, drawing first blood. "If you ever do that again, I'll send you back to your precious wild wolfblood pack with your tail tucked between your legs."

"Do what?" Jana chided, her eyes flashing fire. "All I did was try to help him."

"No, you tried to help _yourself_. You weren't looking out for what's best for Rhydian. _You_ miss your wild wolfblood pack, and that's fine. But don't you dare go pressuring Rhydian into things that he _at best_ isn't ready for and _at worst_ doesn't even want in the first place!" I stalked towards her, fingers wriggling as I felt them tingle, the wolf ready to unsheathe its claws. "If you act like a selfish brat, you can expect to be treated like one too—one who needs to be put in her place."

If I was being completely honest with myself, part of me was jealous of Jana. During the time I had been grounded she'd wiggled her way into Rhydian's trust…and that hurt. It hurt because just when I had solidified my pack—Shan, Tom, me and Rhydian—now we had this _interloper_ throwing everything out of balance. I still didn't know what to think of her, but I did know that if she wasn't going to put Rhydian's needs above her own, then I'd make her realize, one alpha to another, that it damn well carried consequences.

"Let's settle this like real wolves then," Jana growled.

I smiled at her, no warmth in my words as I replied. "I couldn't agree more. Woods behind the football field?"

"What are we waiting for then?" Jana said.

So _that_ was how Jana and I came to be facing off like mortal enemies in the woods behind Bradlington High….

 **A/N - Hey Wolfblood fans! I hope you enjoyed the build-up between Maddy and Jana in this chapter. Please leave a comment or review what you thought of it and I'll take it to heart. Always appreciate hearing a kind word.**

 **The climax of the alpha she-wolf faceoff will be decided in the next chapter I promise. (Also, as one guest comment asked about, the answer is** **Yes** **, I will be incorporating Gerwyn into the story in the future. Plans are set). Oh, and coming up also - Liam will be surprising in more ways than one…**

 **Thanks again for stopping by, I'll be sure to update soon. XXOO :)**


	22. An Alpha Surrenders

**Chapter 22 - An Alpha Surrenders**

I sidestepped an enraged Jana, pushing her hard in the back to send her tumbling into the undergrowth. I wasn't prepared for her high-pitched scream. The human side of me suddenly shoved aside my wolf's need to dominate the enemy alpha. Had I seriously hurt her?

"Jana!" I knelt down beside her, all the while she was thrashing around and flailing wildly.

"Get it off! Get it off me!" Jana cried. I squinted and realized what I was seeing—a huge spider web clinging to her hair and a spider climbing down her neck. I flicked it away into the woods and started to help tear the silky wisps away from her head and shoulders.

"Stay still for two seconds Jana, you're making this harder than it has to be." As I finished yanking off the last of the spider web Jana sat up with a shudder, one of those tremors that wracks a person's entire body. She looked up at me with the residue of fear still shining in her eyes. _Jana has a phobia when it comes to spiders?_ I guess we all had a weakness and now I knew Jana's. Jana's hair was all epic disaster, clumps of scarlet skewed every which way, bits of colorful leaves protruding here and there like festive ribbons. I couldn't help it. I started giggling. Here she was, the big, bad she-wolf alpha reduced to hysterics because of a spider.

The redhead glared at me as I sat back, hugging myself as the laughter just bubbled out even more. Soon she was grinning at me begrudgingly, my laughter infecting her as she started to giggle too.

"My face went right through the center of the web Maddy! You would have flipped out too. I _hate_ spiders!" Jana fumed. I just laughed that much harder as she turned up her nose at me and folded her arms, patiently waiting for the fits to subside. Finally, once my sides practically ached from all the laughing, I stood up and offered her my hand. Still looking angrily at me, she took it…reluctantly.

As I pulled her up—"I'm just glad you're all right, Jana. From the way you screamed I thought you were dying."

Jana angrily brushed by me, pacing at the edge of the clearing before she glanced up. Her eyes softened all of a sudden. She bit her lip and for one of those rare moments I saw the Jana behind the alpha's shield. A Jana surprisingly vulnerable, as human as she was wolf.

"I should probably apologize," she muttered.

"Probably?" My wolf's fur spiked up, a growl gathering deep in my throat. I forced myself to turn away until I could temper my alpha instincts. When I turned back to her she was sitting on a large rock. She stared down at the grass as she let out a deep sigh. Instead of staring at her, challenging her directly wolf to wolf, I stepped over to the rock, it was big enough for me to park myself right beside her. It felt a little awkward as we both just sat there for a while, watching a pair of squirrels chasing each other, zigzagging around the trunk of a nearby oak. Sunlight clouded over and a gust of wind tugged at our hair. _Be patient, Mads. Let her talk when she's ready._

Jana finally turned to me, and I could tell that saying these words was like having someone extract bone marrow—very painful and very difficult.

"You were right."

"Is that the same as an apology?" My lips moved before my brain could catch up.

Jana stared at me with a little awe. "You just don't give up, do you? Will you just let me talk please?"

I picked at a clump of dirt on my school uniform. Looking down, I realized that grass stains and dirt caked the better half of it. _I'm going to get an earful from Mr. Jeffries. Ugh!_ I gave Jana a quick nod, trying to be patient even though the impatient wolf inside me wanted to demand total submission.

"You weren't wrong in what you said, back in the darkroom." Jana stood up, pacing again. I could understand her restlessness. Her prickles of fear from getting a spider web to the face still had her jitters riding high, her wolf on full alert. It wasn't something you could just switch off, you had to let it come down naturally. It was one of the tough parts to being a wolfblood. Every emotion you felt, you felt it more keenly, more intensely, because it wasn't just _you_ feeling it but also the wolf inside you. I almost wanted to get up and comfort Jana, but it wasn't my place. We were two alphas who didn't yet know each other well enough for our human sides to have broken down those barriers. Perhaps one day we would…I found myself hoping it, a little surprised to feel that since we had just nearly torn each other's throats out.

"The thing is…" Jana began. "You don't know what's like." I looked at her baffled. "The moment I saw Rhydian, I wanted him. But he was already yours. Even when you were grounded the last four weeks—Rhydian teaching me all the strange things about the human world—he would never shut up about you. And when I realized that he had marked you with his scent and made his claim to you, it made me even more desperate. Today…what I said to Rhydian when I had him cornered in the darkroom, I wasn't doing it consciously, but now I'm ready to admit it. What I said to him earlier was really my last gambit…"

"To get him away from me?" I said, eyes widening. But then what she'd said right before that knocked the wind out of me. "Marked me? Wait. _What_?" Rhydian had _marked_ me?

Jana rolled her eyes. "Yes, Maddy. He's marked you. It's a tradition that comes from wild wolfbloods. Rhydian must know to do it just by instinct from when he was a wee cub." Jana's eyes searched me. "You really don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you?" she said in wonder.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and shrugged helplessly. Jana chuckled, a little bitterness seeping out.

"It means he loves you to the moon and back, Maddy. That he's chosen you as his future mate and wants to make sure any other wolfblood who comes around knows that you're already claimed."

Jana's words had my throat constricting. My heart jolted as warmth spread outward from my chest to my toes, my fingertips, my cheeks flushing pink.

"He's never said that he loved me. You can't know that…" I said, burrowing into the safety of denial.

"Don't be daft," Jana said, tone filled with good-humored scorn. "Rhydian's hopelessly in love with you, it doesn't matter what I think or say. Today made that pretty clear. I saw how _completely_ he changed the moment you came up to him in the darkroom. Even the idea of getting his family and his pack back didn't compare to what he thinks he has here…with you."

I peeked up at Jana, adamantly shaking my head. "It's not like that. He has the Vaughns—Mrs. Vaughn especially, who cares about Rhydian like no other foster parent he's ever had—plus he's got Shan and Tom, his schoolwork, all kinds of people who care about him here. He has a life here." Jana gave a little snort, folding her arms as she arched an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Maddy Smith. All of that may matter some, but you're the anchor holding him here in Stoneybridge."

I frowned at her, annoyance sparking just a little. "You make it sound like I'm a burden holding him back." I surged to my feet, my tone ready to turn ominous.

But Jana just shook her head sadly. "No, Maddy. I can't be objective about this, not now. I'll just have to get over it though, won't I?" She gave me a rueful grin. "You and Rhydian were obviously meant to be together if he feels so strongly about you...And clearly based on how you reacted to how I was treating Rhydian today, you feel just as strongly about him." Jana took two large strides until we stood face to face. She laced her fingers with mine.

"This is me surrendering, okay? She bowed her head, wolf-speak for _I submit_.

Maybe it was my mum's influence rubbing off on me, but I ignored my wolf and crushed her in the fiercest hug I could. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jana squeaked as I hugged the air from her lungs and kept squeezing.

"For leveling with me. For being honest." As I drew back I saw the surprise in her eyes morph into something else—genuine warmth.

"Well, for a tame you're not so bad yourself." She said it on purpose to get a rise out of me, I saw that mischief-brimming smirk. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't make me throw you into another spider web."

Jana's hands flew up to her mouth. "Don't even joke. That's not funny." I turned and started heading back towards Bradlington High.

"You coming? Rhydian's probably worried sick that we've eviscerated each other into tiny little bits by now." Jana rushed up to overtake me, walking alongside as we ducked into the shadowy coolness of the forest.

"Maddy, can you do me a favor?" I raised an eyebrow, curiosity rippling like a palpable second skin.

"Maybe…What kind of favor?"

Jana put her hands in her pockets and tried to act all like this was no big deal, but she wasn't fooling me, not for a second.

"Can we leave the spider web incident just between the two of us? I mean, no one has to know, right?"

My laughter rang out loud and clear through the forest and beyond.

 _Not a chance._ Not. A. Chance. Jana turned a bright shade of red to match her hair as I told her how much fun I was going to have telling Rhydian every juicy detail.

 **A/N - There was a glitch earlier where even after I uploaded 2 new chapters they were not showing up... Hopefully that's fixed :) In case you were wondering, the Jana-Maddy faceoff isn't really over…you'll see what I mean in the next part. You'll also get to see how the pack reacts to Maddy and Jana's truce...**


	23. Trouble Returns with a Vengeance

**Chapter 23 - Trouble Returns with a Vengeance**

 _A Short While After Maddy and Jana's Fight, Back at Bradlington High…_

Jana and I stopped by the all-important loo to clean up the worst evidence from the ravages of our alpha-on-alpha brawl before proceeding to the lunchroom as if it were just an ordinary day. I heard them before I saw them, and it made me smile. Made us both smile. Of course Jana had the same hyper-sensitive hearing I did.

Shannon's voice. "You just let them go? Rhydian, they could be wolfing out in the woods tearing each other limb from limb. That was incredibly irresponsible of you!"

"Shan, you don't know what you're talking about!" Rhydian seethed. "When two alpha females have their stubborn heads fixated on something, there's only one option—get bloody clear of the carnage. How would me getting double-teamed by Jana and Maddy have done any good?"

"He's right," I butted in, sliding in smoothly beside Rhydian as Jana sat across from me with a wink.

Tom, Shan, and Rhydian all gaped at us, staring at me and Jana as if we were two exotic beasts on display at the zoo. "So…who won?" Tom asked cautiously. I glanced up at Jana. Her green-tinted eyes flickered ten kinds of annoyance—all of it good-natured though.

"No one won. After the Lunar Faire I say we have a rematch," she said. Her eyes pleaded where words couldn't; they might as well have been telepathic. _Please don't mention the spider web. Please don't mention the spider web!_ I was _so_ going to tell Rhydian, but for now it could wait. I shrugged, a dark grin taking over.

"Looking forward to it." I smirked and she smiled with relief.

Rhydian looked at me, then back to Jana, then back to me sitting right beside him. Total incomprehension had his brow furrowed in the cutest knot. I waved my hand in front of his face. It took him a good three seconds to snap out of it.

"Hey Rhydian, welcome back to planet earth," I teased. "You okay?" I ruffled his hair and rubbed his arm. My wolf would have had me nuzzling his cheek, but we were too public here, too out in the open with classmates in all directions in the packed lunchroom.

"Umm…I think he's just in shock," Tom ventured. "You two were about to go to war in the darkroom. Now you're all easygoing. Shouldn't you two still be all kinds of pissed off at each other?"

Jana and I exchanged an exasperated look. I pinned Tom with my best Jana-like, laser-eyed glare. "Unlike boys, _girls_ are actually rather good at conflict resolution. You could learn a thing or two from us," I said quite proudly, pointing at Jana before pointing back at myself. Jana nodded sagely.

"Maddy's right. Boys are hopeless. We know how to work things out because we use this," she pointed to her temple, "instead of this," she pointed down to a lower region best left unnamed.

Rhydian elbowed me. "Okay. Whatever!" He laughed, but the sound came out weakly. "You two are seriously not going to tear into each other again, yeah? Because I'd like to have a total eclipse without a high body count, if it's all right with you. Tomorrow night's going to be special." He didn't continue the sentence but I could see it written on his face. _All the more so because I'll be spending it with you._

I laced my fingers with Rhydian's on the tabletop. Then I reached my other hand out towards Jana. She took it awkwardly, but her expression eased as I squeezed her hand like a human conduit connecting her to Rhydian. I knew now that they would always be friends—they had to be. There were too few of us in the world, so we wolfbloods had to stick together. Jana had good intentions—most of the time—so I realized that I didn't have it in me to hold a proper grudge, even if she had fancied Rhydian and tried to take him from me. We all made mistakes, and besides…I was going to kick her arse tomorrow night during the lunar eclipse. That would make us even.

A cough had me craning my head as I spun around.

Liam was fidgeting right behind me, hands in pockets as he looked at me uncomfortably from the corner of his eye. "Can I, uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

My eyes must have flashed with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. I licked my lips as my nerves tingled, making me slip into my Geordie accent again. "You want to talk to us?" _It's not 'us', it's ME. Get it right._ "Whatever you have to say, can't you say it here in front of me friends?" _MY friends, Mads._ Tom was right. Language-wise I was a total hypocrite.

When I saw Liam shift even more awkwardly and just look away without a word, I gave up with a sigh. I slid out of my seat and left my rucksack on the table. "This won't take long, guys. Be back in a bit."

As Liam led me out of the lunchroom and onto the asphalt courtyard, my nerves tingled with the promise of danger. If experience was any guide, whatever Liam had to say, it wouldn't leave me feeling flush with joyful butterflies in my stomach. That was Rhydian's job, and I was starting to wish I had brought him with me.

We reached the courtyard picnic table when Liam came to a grinding halt, barely managing to even look at me.

"So, want to explain what this's about? What's so top secret that you have to be acting all weird?"

He scratched at the back of his neck.

"I know this is going to sound creepy…" Liam began, and that's when my stomach churned. Whatever Liam had to say, now I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear it.

 **A/N - Hi Wolfblood fans! I hope everyone likes the timely updates. I don't like to leave people hanging :) As for the wager on Mads vs. Jana, keep your bets ready. They may just get that proper rematch, minus any spidery interruptions.**

 **Next up Liam reveals an uncertain new threat to Maddy's future, plus we learn about two different types of eolas. Please comment/review and I'll see if I can get the next chapter finished soon. We're building up to a really crucial spot in the next chapter or two… Till next time. XXOO**


	24. How Much Does She Know?

**Chapter 24 - How Much Does She Know?**

Luckily the school courtyard near the football field was deserted besides Liam and me. Still, my school uniform suddenly felt uncomfortable. Way too tight. Liam leaned back against the picnic table.

"I know this is going to sound creepy…" Liam looked away and I smacked his arm.

"Stop saying that. You're making me nervous." I pinned him down with a penetrating stare until his words came tumbling out.

"When the forensic scientist my parents hired came to dredge up the bones, someone had taken them. Was it you?"

I scowled. "Of course not."

"So it's just a coincidence that you and Rhydian were in the field just a couple days before they disappeared?"

"Liam!" I scoffed. "Why would I want to steal your family's old bones, whatever they are? We've already established that I'm not a 'creature'. And besides, if they vanished, what would I gain from it? Besides casting suspicion on myself? I'm the 'nerd-girl' who cares about her schoolwork, remember? I don't act reckless. You want to find someone reckless enough to do something like that? Try looking in the mirror. Whoever did it, he's probably a lot more like Sam or Jimi. In fact, why haven't you asked _them_? They were the ones making fun of you and your 'werewolf' bones. You know how unpredictable Jimi is...or have you already forgotten how he trashed the exhibits when he flipped out on everyone after the family art show?" To say Jimi had 'family issues' was putting it way too gingerly. I watched as my words slowly dislodged Liam's suspicions. Yet just as I was feeling rather proud of myself, Liam started to worry me in a new direction.

"I sort of figured that. That's why I hadn't said anything to you." Now it was Liam's turn to give me an appraising stare. "But I had to be sure." He shifted uneasily. "So don't take this personally, Maddy. I had to be sure. I know it seems creepy…"

There it was again, that word 'creepy' setting all my nerves on edge. I really wanted to punch him in the mouth. Instead I rubbed my face with a sigh. A lurch of fear came from nowhere as I grabbed the front of his shirt. "What? What did you do?"

In that instant I looked up at Liam, saw a spark of embarrassment. The boy was an idiot half the time and a complete jerk whenever his idiocy went on hiatus. He wasn't quite as ugly as I thought, but he had this more brutish look to his face, as if he'd had one too many Neanderthal ancestors. I disliked him instinctually, but something in his eyes made it impossible to completely detest him…I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the guilt I saw in them as he spoke the words that made my heart crawl up my throat.

"I collected a couple strands of your hair from school and took it to Dr. Whitewood, the forensic investigator my parents had hired to examine the bones. I asked her to do a test on them."

"…To make sure I wasn't a werewolf?!" I tried to ramp up the outrage in my voice. Air suddenly stopped reaching my lungs. The world spun as my heart rate skyrocketed, my palms sweating, my body feeling completely trapped as the wolf inside began to explode. I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come. It was all I could do to keep a neutral face.

"She came to me during lunch hour just now with the results…and of course they were completely normal." Liam sighed.

 _What does she know? Where can I find her? Where is she—tell me right now!_ There were a dozen things I wanted to ask Liam, but rapid-firing questions would only reawaken his suspicions. Not to mention, Liam didn't have the real answers I needed. Had this Dr. Whitewood simply not bothered to run the tests and then written Liam off? Or was it something a lot more worrisome? Had she lied to him and did she secretly now know what I was? _Or_ …and this was what I was hoping had to be the truth—had Liam collected my DNA sample on a dark moon day when my wolf's powers were dormant, masking what I was? I forced myself to stay calm and listen to the rest of Liam's confession.

Liam scratched at his cheekbone. "I'm glad, in a way."

"Glad?"

There was a flicker, just a flicker of humanity that flashed across Liam's harsh face.

"Yeah. I mean, if you were a werewolf…I mean, it's not like there have been murders in Stoneybridge. Even if you were a werewolf, you haven't hurt anybody. If you were some creature and people found out though, you'd be studied or taken away. I don't think…I guess I finally realized, what's the point?"

"Liam I'm just a girl. I'm not some monster."

Liam met my frown with a sober intensity to his eyes, and his expression still held a hint of uncertainty. There was something he still wasn't telling me. "Well, if you _are_ a monster, maybe you're a harmless one. A weird, nerdy wolf-girl with her weird, nerdy secrets." I gave him a healthy glare, turned abruptly on my heels and stormed off. I had to find Dr. Whitewood and puzzle out how much she knew!

I ran up to the second floor, mind racing as I recalled where I'd heard that name before. _Dr. Whitewood. Dr. Rebecca Whitewood._ She was a friend of Mr. Jeffries. I had seen a smartly-dressed woman in his office a few times, definitely not one of the other teachers, and I remembered him referring to her as Becca…a certain close familiarity only friends would have. I rushed to Mr. Jeffries' office at a breakneck pace, nearly tripping up the stairs on my way up. The door was closed. I skidded to a halt, knocking louder than I'd intended.

 _No! Oh…not now, please not now._ It was too much, the stress of the situation had me wolfing out. I could feel it like a rogue wave coming over the horizon. Unstoppable. Irreversible. I sprinted to the ladies' room, slipping inside just in time before Mr. Jeffries' door opened. I ran into one of the stalls and climbed up on the toilet. I tried to even out my breathing, to keep my traitorous heart from pounding like a hammer against a wall. It raced out of my control though. I couldn't see myself, there wasn't a mirror in the stall, but I _knew_. My eyes must have been bleeding yellow around the edges. Dark, blackening veins coursed through me like graceful nightmares. I felt myself change, there was no holding it back. Sometimes the wolf took over and you just had to weather the storm, like a willow caught in a hurricane.

I nearly groaned when I abruptly heard three sets of high heels click-clack their way across the floor tiles. I hadn't thought this could get any worse. _Congratulations Mads._ It just had.

The 'Three K's' as my mates and I not-so-affectionately called them, were Kara, Katrina, and Kay. They were three drama queen alpha-type females who preened all over themselves and were as quick to judge others as they were unwilling to think deeply about any topic that actually mattered. They were girly in the most traditional, most boring, and most shallow sense of the word…and for all that I detested them. Here I was, changing into my wolf as the three prissiest little tramps in Bradlington High proceeded to hover near the washroom sinks and prattle on and on.

I frantically tried to keep my balance as I shifted into my wolf, desperately holding so, so still, all four limbs quivering right at the tipping point.

"Honestly, Katrina. You should totally ask Rhydian out. He's your type," Kay said, and from the way her words were muffled it sounded like she was applying some lip gloss.

"I don't know… Rhydian's always hanging out with those 'photolio' club losers. Humph. Maddy and her stupid friends. And now that girl Jana. She's such a freak."

"Didn't you hear?" Kara broke in. "I hear Rhydian and Maddy are a thing now. Looks like you missed your chance." I tried not to let a growl slip out as Katrina insulted a member of my pack, and as Kara's tone said just how _little_ she thought of the idea of me and Rhydian. The beast in me begged to indulge my darkest urges—to crash through the stall door at that exact moment and make a meal out of all three airheads. I could just imagine their screams and the ridiculous rictus of fear that would reshape each of the three K's' makeup-saturated faces. Instead I used every scrap of humanity still clinging on to keep my wolf docile. I focused on my precarious balance, four paws hardly able to stay grounded to the toilet seat as I prayed inwardly for them to just leave!

Eventually… _mercifully_ …they did. Only after the three girls had sauntered off did my wolf conveniently decide to give up control. I let out a huge breathe as the tension bled out of me. Human Maddy knelt on the floor, trying to gather her wits. I stood up and rushed back around the corner, heading for Mr. Jeffries' door. Glancing up at the clock I realized that the bell had rung. Damn it. I needed to get to Mr. Jeffries' class, I had history this session. Which meant he and Dr. Whitewood had probably already said their goodbyes and I was too late.

I would be late to history _and_ I had left my rucksack in the lunchroom. Hopefully Rhydian had remembered to bring it. He was probably wondering where I'd disappeared to… _Ugh_. I felt jittery as I made my way to history class, dreading the looks of my schoolmates and the indomitable Mr. Jeffries as I pushed open the door.

All the while one thought gnawed at me like a parasite. _How much does Dr. Whitewood know?_

 **A/N - I hope you liked this chapter. Next up we have the lunar eclipse. Will Maddy try to fix the Dr. Whitewood dilemma all on her own or will she go find help? What else is Liam NOT telling her? And that just scratches the surface of some of the surprises in the next chapter. Thanks again for any and all of your kind comments. Keep them coming wolfblood fans :)**


	25. Maddy and Rhydian, Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 25 - Maddy and Rhydian - Part 1 of 2**

The blood-red moon of the total eclipse hovered above it all like the ultimate spectator. On a hilltop overlooking Stoneybridge a redhead and a brunette circled each other like two fearsome predators determined to find each other's fatal weakness. _Let the rematch begin._ I tried not to think about what Rhydian was seeing, watching every second of this. The lunar eclipse had turned the night into a world more eerie than normal, but my wolfblood veins sang with joy, the playful cub in me ready to romp and conquer.

"There isn't a spider web to save you this time," Jana hissed. She changed into her wolf, barreling into me before I could react. I went somersaulting backward down the hill as I heard her switch back to her human form and howl in triumph. I heaved myself up on my elbows and ignored the shredded lines in my brand new leggings. _Can't think about Rhydian watching. No distractions, just take her out Mads._ My wolf and I saw eye-to-eye as I surged up the hill. Jana stood supremely confident, prepared to shove me tumbling back down. I faked with a jerk to the left, spinning around her as I shot my arm out, snagging her across the chest as my momentum toppled Jana onto her back. I lunged to the grass beside her, wrapping my legs around her neck in a perfect grip as she frantically grappled at my hips.

"Surrender!" I shouted, my yellow eyes must have glowed like a thousand fireflies. Jana was stubborn, she had fire in her veins every bit as much as I did. That was going to be a problem. With superhuman strength—or a super-wolfblood feat of will—Jana broke my grip, wiggled free, launching right back to her feet. I leapt onto her back, spinning her on her feet until we tipped over, both tumbled down the hill together, our combined grunts intensifying with each jab of uneven rock. My ribs ached by the time we hit bottom, but it was just like Jana to press the advantage even though neither of us had recovered. She put me in a head lock, returning my favor from earlier. I twisted, kneeing her in the stomach. That loosened the redhead's hold, but it wasn't enough.

"Give it up Maddy!" Jana growled, and I could hear the anticipation of victory in her voice. It only made me more determined than ever not to give her the satisfaction.

 _Never!_ My wolf howled every kind of defiance as I butted my head backward. For a second the edges of my vision went dark as pain exploded from the back of my skull. Despite the sudden stab of debilitating sensation, Jana had it worse than I did. I was on my knees, still waiting for my vision to clear as I saw Jana lying on her back, moaning like someone had knocked her in the face with a shovel.

Rhydian bounded down the hill and rushed between us in wolf form, growling and baring his fangs. He had clearly seen enough of our 'good-natured' tussle. I couldn't miss the accusation in his baleful wolfy eyes. _You let things get out of hand. Enough!_ He kept chastising us each in turn as we slowly recovered from knocking our heads together. Finally Jana sat up with a final moan, furiously rubbing her forehead. I stood up as Rhydian's hand stretched out, his human form bristling every bit as angrily as his wolf had just a heartbeat ago.

He hugged me to his chest, his hand caressing the side of my face as he examined the back of my head for blood or…more likely…a growing goose egg.

"Rhydian…I'm fine," I protested. He sat me down and then used two hands to pull Jana up, checking her with the same care he had me. He sat us both down side by side on a rotted-out log and gave us a testy look much like a father might give two children who had just _epically_ misbehaved.

"I'm calling it a draw and that's final. I'm sick and tired of having two alphas sniping at each other in this pack." He trained his ominous gaze on Jana first. "Since this is Maddy's territory, Jana, I'm expecting no more challenges from you…unless you want me nipping at your heels while Mads gives you a good walloping." Before I could celebrate my victory though, Rhydian was already dousing my giddiness with a fresh outpouring of disapproval. "And _you_ , Mads. Did really have to escalate things by reverse head-butting Jana in the face? You could have broken her nose or seriously injured her! What were you _thinking_?"

He was right. Under the thrall of the lunar eclipse my mind couldn't decide whether it wanted to be wolf or human. I just bounced back and forth like a girl with a personality disorder, it was beyond exhausting even though I also had never felt so alive, my two selves mingling and immersing inside one another. Words couldn't describe how full my emotions felt just now, how I felt I could do just about _anything_ , including fly to the moon and back…but Rhydian was right. I had let my wolf's competitive instincts escalate things and Jana could have been hurt.

Jana obviously felt bad too. I could tell from the sympathetic look in her green eyes that she might have done the same thing to me if our roles had been reversed—aiming to win at any cost.

"Jana…" I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and bit my lip.

"We both got carried away," she said. She leaned over and we wrapped our arms around each other. Next she did something that totally stunned me. She gave me a kiss on the lips. I blinked rapidly, not sure what to do, and then the instant was gone as she pulled back.

When she saw the puzzlement on my face, that bright, goofy grin spread across her lips. "Sorry." She blushed. "I forgot…wild wolfbloods are more affectionate than tames. Among my pack women kiss women as a sign of affection, it's just another way of showing you care about someone. That you accept them in the pack." I was probably blushing a little myself as I licked my lips and managed a shy smile.

"I wasn't complaining, just a little confused." I laughed, which helped shatter what tension remained. We glanced over at Rhydian, who was _still_ gaping at us in the aftermath of our kiss. He looked like a daft fool trapped in someone's spell, so finally I couldn't take it anymore. I sprang to my feet and tackled him as he yelped in protest.

"Poor Rhydian, all jealous of Jana kissing me," I cooed, teasing him as I straddled him on the ground, leaning down to caress his lips with a playful near-kiss just designed to tantalize. His neck craned up as he hungrily answered, his lips pressed to mine. His hands took my shoulders, holding me as I leaned over him, responding with my tongue, drinking in his cinnamon and woodsy scent. Rhydian's hands slid down my arms as he flipped me onto my back, taking control. My legs wrapped around his middle as I felt his warm breath tickle my neck for a moment, once he broke the kiss just long enough to lay a passionate trail of softer kisses down to my collar bone.

"Rhydian…" I half-moaned, half-begged. If we didn't stop soon, we wouldn't stop at all. The lunar eclipse was as precious and glorious as it was dangerous; we weren't acting as ourselves, with the same inhibitions we were used to as our humans…or even as our wolves. I sighed as Rhydian slipped one bra strap off of my shoulder, nuzzling and kissing me where a new expanse of unprotected skin seemed to cry out _I'm yours for the taking_. My hands were gliding through his hair, enjoying the soft waviness of him and the overpowering scent that eradicated all rational thought.

"Guys!" Jana shouted. "Keep your clothes on."

Rhydian pulled back with a shaky breath, running his hand through the golden mop of hair I had thoroughly mussed. I bit my lip before bursting out in giggles as I saw the disappointment on Rhydian's face. It was too adorable, and the way his hair stuck up at every angle was so cute my heart could have melted. Rhydian's cuteness quickly soured into a frown though. He sniffed the air suspiciously and then leaned over with eyes bulging.

"Rhydian, what's wrong?"

"You're bleeding Mads!" Wherever I was bleeding, I couldn't see it. I should have smelled the coppery scent except I had been too preoccupied with the clench of desire and the flock of butterflies it had set off in my stomach. Rhydian knelt down over me, fingers tracing the side of my neck. I saw his shoulders sag in relief. "It's just a shallow cut…looks worse than it is. A _lot_ worse," he said, chuckling. I whimpered as he leaned over, licking the wound like a wolf—yet another sign that the lunar eclipse was making us act anything but normal!

"Rhydian!" I whined. I giggled as he kept licking me. "Are you a wolfblood or a _vampire_? Stop it!" I said, squirming under him as he just held me tight. Jana knelt beside my head with a tissue in her outstretched hand.

"Stop mauling your girlfriend and try making yourself useful," she instructed. God…sometimes I really loved Jana. Seeing her boss Rhydian around was almost as much fun as bossing him around myself. I grinned like a happy cub as Rhydian took the tissue and obediently pressed it to my neck, waiting for the worst of the bleeding to stop.

"Guys, you don't need to fuss over me. You know it'll heal soon enough." Probably the next time I changed. Wolfbloods could heal shallow cuts usually within an hour, and there were ways to even accelerate the process. Like two over-concerned mother bears, Rhydian and Jana just ignored me.

"I'll go run to the trailer and get some rubbing alcohol. Make sure it doesn't get infected," Jana offered.

Rhydian nodded. "I'm liking that idea. The way you and Mads were rolling around in the dirt fighting tooth and claw, I wouldn't put it past the wound to have gotten infected. Go ahead, I'll keep our patient occupied," he said with a smirk. I think we both knew what he meant by 'occupied'. As soon as Jana left, the handsome boy leaned down, gently pressing his lips to mine. I whimpered again, this time with need. He drew away, playfully tweaking my nose, which startled me and made me giggle again.

"Maddy, you're absolutely gorgeous, you know that? Sometimes it makes it hard for me to think properly. You're beautiful even when you're injured," he said, humor dancing in his eyes. I wanted to just roll my eyes at him but I just lay there, enjoying the feel of his warmth on top of me. I could have stayed like that forever. Maybe now was the time to say the words that really mattered—the words I'd considered saying so often lately that sometimes I kept myself up at night.

 _I love you, Rhydian._ I mean, I was almost 100% sure that he knew how I felt. And I was pretty sure that he felt the same way about me. Touches, gestures, hidden glances and stray touches—they told a story. They revealed so much more than words could sometimes. And _yet_ …sometimes…. Sometimes you just had to proclaim it to the world, to celebrate what you felt for your mate. There was no better way to do that than by just saying the words out loud, letting them flow from your lips as you looked into the other person's eyes. To make sure they knew _exactly_ how you felt, no room for ambiguity or second-guessing. I wanted Rhydian to have that reassurance and know exactly where he stood with me.

I was just about to say the words to him while I kept staring, lost in the heat of his gaze.

A mixture of scents suddenly raked across us both, tossed by the breeze. It was Mum and Dad. They were here…but why?


	26. Maddy and Rhydian, Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 26 - Maddy and Rhydian - Part 2 of 2**

I could guess Rhydian's thoughts easily enough even before he spoke.

"Do you think they have an update on Dr. Whitewood?"

I sat up with a shrug, gnawing at my bottom lip. "I should hope so. Liam's thoroughly sorted, we know that much."

We _did_ know that much. After Liam dropped his bombshell on me at school yesterday, I had faked being sick and gone straight home to tell my parents, plus texted everyone in the pack. This had sent my parents into a spectacular wolfing-out session, followed by Dad completely combing over every inch of the house to make sure all was secure.

What he'd found had chilled our blood too. There was a faint scent of Liam in the den, and we discovered a hidden entrance that led to an underground tunnel, probably originally designed as a secret escape route for our wolfblood ancestors. Clearly Liam had somehow stumbled upon wherever the tunnel emptied out…his curiosity leading him straight to us. So, just as I'd thought, Liam had seen more than he'd let on….

Dad had covered up the entrance with fresh cement, left it to dry, and then we'd sat down to formulate a plan. It was my brilliant idea to bring them both to school earlier today for the show-and-tell presentation. I brought my parents in wolf form and told all my schoolmates about my two pet 'timber wolves'. Liam's mouth just about hit the floorboards and I could see that for him it all clicked into place. Having explained away the look of our wolfy den to Liam's suspicious nature, plus with Dr. Whitewood telling him my DNA was _perfectly_ _normal_ —it finally laid the threat of Liam to rest.

Of course that still left Dr. Whitewood. Just after school today my parents had insisted _they_ would take care of it.

 _"_ _Go along, cub. Enjoy the eclipse with your friends. Let us worry about Dr. Whitewood."_ No matter how crazy a crisis got, we could handle it together as a family, as a pack. So even though I was nervous as my parents hastened up the hill towards us, I was also a little hopeful. Maybe they had good news to share and just didn't want to wait?

As they neared I saw that they were putting away sunglasses, which could only mean one thing. _They went into town?_ It wasn't like them, taking that kind of risk. With our eyes weirding out all eerie and yellow-tinted during the moon's total eclipse, it just wasn't like them at all. Rhydian and I sniffed again and we realized my parents weren't the only new visitors crashing our party. Tom and Shan were struggling up the hill right behind them.

"Maddy! Rhydian!" Mum stopped beside us, panting as if she'd run the entire way here. Even Dad looked winded, more than winded. I knew he wasn't in shape, but now he looked like a toddler's push might leave him unconscious. "Where's Jana?" Mum demanded.

"She went to fetch some rubbing alcohol, Maddy got a slight cut, nothing serious," Rhydian rushed out. "What's going on?"

Mum and Dad looked at each other, then at me. Shan and Tom were trembling and that's when I knew something was seriously wrong. They both catapulted into me, squishing me in a three-way hug as I hugged them back, still not comprehending.

"Whitewood knows everything. We went to see her today at her home outside Newcastle." Dad's face was lined as if he'd aged an extra year just this afternoon.

"We were able to break into her lab and sneak off with the strand of your hair she had for analysis. She doesn't have any of our DNA for the time being. Shannon and Tom are going to scrub the house to make sure it stays that way. But she knows what we are, Maddy, and she's determined to start a set of 'trials' to explore our 'genetic anomalies'." Dad's face searched mine as he prepared to land the blow that would rip my world apart. "There's an international Wolfblood group called 'Segolia'. They're willing to help get us resettled. We have to go, Maddy. We can't stay here in Stoneybridge."

"Go? As in tonight?"

"Yes Maddy," my parents replied in unison.

Mum broke in as tears made my vision swim in a disorienting blur. "I know this is hard, Maddy. This is the hardest thing we'll ever have to do…but it has to be done," she finished, her tone firm with conviction. She took both of my hands in hers as I shook my head, tears spilling out. _No…this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening!_ I was spending the most magical night any wolfblood could, with my boyfriend, about to tell him how much I loved him. My heart shuddered. My soul felt like someone had cleaved it in half and left it a dried-out husk. I was now careening back and forth from just feeling numb to reeling from an overwhelming sadness.

"Rhydian should come with us." I turned to him, and my eyes must have been shining with all the desperation from my heart.

Rhydian—I'd never seen him so tortured and helpless. His eyes darted to my parents and then back to me.

"You know if I do that…think it through, Mads. I can't…. If I go, this all becomes more than just your family suddenly pulling up stakes and disappearing. What will the Vaughns think? They'll report me missing. The police will assume your parents took me too, and then I'll be putting you in danger, Mads. You and your whole family." He shook his head miserably, a tear leaking onto his cheek. "I won't do that. I care about you too much."

 _If you care about me then come with me you daft idiot!_ my heart screamed. My wolf thrashed and snarled, wanting nothing more than to howl at the moon until the raw grief spent itself and left me completely empty. Instead I gripped Rhydian by the arms, almost shaking him as my frustration and sadness climbed.

"Rhydian, I love you. I love you so much it _hurts_." I had always expected that when I _finally_ said those three Big Important Words it would be while feeling pure joy, and now…now despite telling him exactly how much he meant to me, I felt like I had just been stabbed. His expression looked as devastated as I felt, but a flicker of passion lit up his whole being as my words lingered in the air. More tears trickled down my cheeks in the dark. I could feel the wetness on my skin and I closed my eyes with a shudder until his fingers lifted my chin, making me look into his bottomless, loving gaze. The tenderness of his human asserted itself over his wolf, a pale sheen of blue temporarily eclipsing the eerie yellow in his eyes. It took my breath away. He choked back a wrenching sob, his eyes watering as he stubbornly refused to let the freshly-brimming tears fall. He caressed the side of my face, leaving trails of fire wherever he touched as I leaned into the strokes of his fingers. I savored that touch, tried to memorize it and burn it into my head because who knew when I might see him again?

Rhydian's thumb caressed circles against my cheek now, wiping away at my tears even as they just kept coming. He stared at me with both passion and stubbornness. His blue gaze pinned me like some Viking god, fierce with determination and also this undying devotion. He pressed his lips to mine, the caress of his tongue and his mouth searing into my memory, branded onto my heart. When he finally pulled away my breaths were ragged and so were his. I'd never, _ever_ been kissed like that before….

"I love you too, Maddy. One day…no matter what, Maddy Smith, I'm going to find you. Do you hear me?" My eyes filled with more tears. This was too hard. I stubbornly blinked them back as Rhydian cupped my face. I sucked in a huge breath, finding strength in Rhydian's certainty even as his touch comforted me as if I were a lost girl stumbling on a secret treasure.

"We'll find each other," I said, and though my heart felt like breaking, deep down I held out hope that it was a promise we could both keep.

 **End of Secret Revealed Part 2**

 **A/N - Now before you get upset wolfblood fans I have GOOD NEWS. The story continues in Wolf Bond, my story about what happens** ** _after_** **Rhydian and Maddy are separated and find a way to reunite in Canada. I promise the overall story will have a happy ending. You can either go to my Wolf Bond story to read what happens next or read it more gradually as I'll be adding the Wolf Bond chapters to Secret Revealed one by one until they're all in one, convenient spot :)**

 **After Wolf Bond I will be writing a final installment for the series to make it into a tidy trilogy :-) Rhydian's family, Gerwyn and Ceri, and other wolfbloods will take on a more prominent role. I hope you enjoyed this Wolfblood story - Now I must say 'Thank you!' multiplied a hundred times over for all of your kind comments, words of encouragement, and helpful reviews. Until next time wolfblood fans… XXOO**


End file.
